The Heart Knows
by Winchestergurl4life
Summary: When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth. (Liason, Gejo pairings. Rated T for now, rating may change. Co-written with ThroughtheMirrorDarkly)
1. The Year of the Volunteer

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2010, _Alternate History (We are taking a little liberty with the timeline so be patient with us while we hammer out all the kinks)_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D _

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

* * *

**THE HEART KNOWS**

_By_

**Winchestergurl4life**

_and_

**ThroughtheMirrorDarkly**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**The Year of the Volunteer"**

It had been three years…

Three years since her death and it still weighed down upon Johnny Zacchara's heart heavily. So many regrets upon regrets set upon his shoulders, and he could hear the depression creep up on him again. No matter how many prescriptions the doctor's gave him to keep him from sinking down in that hole, it still managed to come crawling back into his thought. Her death…left a physical ache inside his soul, like he would always be missing a piece of himself that he would never get back. He stood there his hands braced on the porcelain sink as he stared deep into the mirror, not quite seeing the face that looked back. The last few years had been trying, especially with her gone.

He never thought he'd be in business, in any shape or form. He detested it. He hadn't wanted it. However, shortly after Anthony had gotten Sonny to marry Claudia to take over the business, Johnny had left. The man had him kidnapped and tortured for things he had supposedly done, Johnny would not stay in the house if Sonny Corinthos was there. Anthony sent hounds on him, and when it became apparent that his father was as relentless as ever to have Johnny under his thumb he went to the only person that could help him.

Jason Morgan. The man was having his own problems with Sonny, who had been bitter when Morgan would not hand the organization back over to him. Johnny had become his enforcer, and swore to protect him and his family since Johnny wouldn't have a family. Not after losing her. The idea of moving on seemed so abstract. He couldn't comprehend and he honestly didn't want to. He lived, he went through day to day, but he couldn't see being with someone else like he had been with her. Running a hand across his jaw, he felt the stumble there and went to reach for the razor when a memory hit him.

"_I like your stubble," she said, with a big grin on her face as she ran her fingers across his jaw_.

"_Oh, really?" Johnny quirked an eyebrow._

_She gave him a smirk. "It's sexy."_

Johnny let out a small chuckle and he swore he could still feel her touch right now ghosting across his chin like she always did before she went to kiss him. His chuckles ceased so suddenly it seemed as if all the noise save for his breath was vacuumed right out of the room. There was only one thing that was bad about thinking about the good memories, it always led back to the inevitable one…the one where she was lying in the snow. The one where she was cold and dead and there was nothing he could do to change that. He ran his hand down his face tiredly, and let out a deep sigh before he turned heel and walked out of the bathroom. He made his way down the stairs, and grabbed his jacket off the chair before he went to the front door and pulled it open.

He blinked in surprise at the person who had been ready to knock. "Elizabeth," Johnny said, only faintly surprised.

Elizabeth Webber, Jason Morgan's fiancé and mother of his children (Cameron though not Jason's by blood was equally loved by the mobster) stood there with one hand raised to knock and in the other hand a plate of brownies. She had shocked look on her face that was slightly comical before she blinked, and shook her head. "Hey, Johnny, I was coming here to drop this off for you," Elizabeth said, and he could tell there was something more she wanted to say, but was hesitant.

"And…?" Johnny prompted, eyebrow arched. He pulled the door wider open, and stepped to the side in a silent invitation. Elizabeth walked in and set the plate of brownies on the desk while her eyes looked around the familiar penthouse. It had been Jason's for several years until Jason decided his family needed a bigger house. Not many knew Jason had moved out and got a house with Elizabeth, they did not want to draw too much attention to the fact they were together until the marriage went off without a hitch. For several years, people had tried to tear them apart and sometimes were successful. Jason and Elizabeth were determined not to let that happen ever again.

"And I wanted to know if you were coming to the Nurses Ball tonight," Elizabeth inquired, softly. There was a look of concern plastered on her face and she twisted her hands nervously together. "I know that you have reservations about going since it's Year of the Volunteer and who we are celebrating…I know that it wouldn't be an easy thing. That kind of pain doesn't go away, but I think you should go. It might be good for you."

Johnny sighed, heavily. "Look, Liz, I appreciate your concern…and the brownies are always welcomed," he gave her a half smile though it felt a bit fake. "But I don't know if I can go there. I don't think I would be welcome and it's hard to hear people speak about her like they truly knew her when they really didn't. They had no true understanding about how wonderful, and great and…" He trailed off, a wistfulness and haunted look about his expression.

"I understand," Elizabeth nodded, sympathetically. "Just know that if you change your mind, Jason and I have bought an extra ticket and you are more than welcomed to come with us."

"I might," Johnny shrugged his shoulder. "Just to keep the harpies away."

Elizabeth let out a laugh, her eyes rolling. "Yeah, we could use some help with that," she stated, her arms crossed over her chest. Carly had hounded Elizabeth everyday since Jake's paternity became public knowledge, and determined to get her "claws out of Jason". At first, Carly tried to sue for custody on Jason's behalf before Jason firmly shut the blond down. Then Carly had thrown women in Jason's direction to get him away from Elizabeth, there had been Lisa Niles though she soon turned her sights onto Patrick Drake who she used to date. Patrick was far from interested, and after Robin knocked her out with a single punch, Lisa Niles left Port Charles with her tail between her legs. Then there had been Abby, who quickly backed off once she realized that Elizabeth wasn't the scheme ho that Carly had led her to believe. Abby was now working on becoming a nurse at the hospital, thanks for Liz's help. However, those failed attempts hadn't stopped Carly in the slightest, the blond was firmly convinced Jason would come to his senses because there was no way he truly loved Elizabeth. Even after three years of being together, Carly still hadn't seen the light and if it weren't for Morgan and Jocelyn (all who adored Liz much to Carly's chagrin), Jason would have cut all ties to the blond. She was just one of many reason that their upcoming nuptials had to be kept hush hushed.

Sam was another harpy. The woman hadn't actively came at Jason or Elizabeth since the two gunmen incident, but that hadn't stopped Sam from bad mouthing Elizabeth to anyone who would listen. Or when Elizabeth happened to be in the same room, Sam would make some sly comment that was supposed to hurt Elizabeth and she even revealed the truth about Jake to Monica, giving Jason's mother an askew version of things. To this day, Monica still treated Elizabeth horrible and Jason had offered to step in several times, but Elizabeth told him not to. If Monica didn't care enough to get Elizabeth's side of things, then she wasn't worth it.

"Well, just let us know if you change your mind," Elizabeth said, quietly. She patted his arm comfortingly as she passed him heading towards the door, and gifted him a with a smile. "Call us if you need anything, alright? Jason and I will always been there if you need someone to listen."

"I appreciate that," Johnny said, a true smile on his face. "Thank you."

"What are friends for, right?" Elizabeth grinned. "Stay out of trouble, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said, opening the door.

Johnny mocked frowned. "But there isn't anything you wouldn't do," he stated, with an eyebrow arched.

"Exactly," Elizabeth smirked, before she shut the door behind her and Johnny just laughed.

* * *

Anticipation buzzed through the air of Port Charles ever since Jason Morgan funded the Nurses Ball, and despite his alleged _coffee_ business, everyone was quite pleased with its return. Jason sighed, heavily not realizing how much effort and time went into the Nurses Ball. Not that he wanted to be involved in the finer details of things, but Lucy Coe (who had come back to town after Robin and Elizabeth's request) was determined to have him at _every _rehearsal. It was time like these that he really wished he could use his gun…_on himself_. "Why…" He pinched the bridge of his nose while reminding himself that this was all for a good cause. "Why am I here? I am really needed for all of this?"

"Of course you are!" Lucy blinked, innocently. Jason knew that she was anything, but. "Surely you want to see what all you money is going towards? The stage, the backlighting, the dancers! Oh, speaking of dancing, you'd make a great dancer! You got a great form, so what do you say? I still have a spot open for you to snatch up?" Lucy talked over people and had them agreeing to things before they even knew what they were agreeing to. She was determined that Jason Morgan would be no different.

"I'm not dancing," Jason gave her a deadpanned stare. "End of discussion."

"Alright. What about singing?" Lucy was not one to be deterred in the slightest. When she set her mind to something, she set her mind to and darnit, she got it done. And besides, she had two hundred dollars resting on him getting up there and doing _something_. Oh, why did she have to go out drinking with Robin and make that bet? That was the last time she went on a Girl's Night Out with the seemingly innocent brunette.

Jason just gave a flat look.

"O-kay. No show tunes for you," Lucy nodded, slowly. Her eyes were narrowed as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Is there anything you'd get up there and consider doing?"

"No. Not really," Jason said, flatly.

"Oh, come on! We can't let this hard earned if slightly questionable procured funds go to waste!" Lucy threw up her hands, and gave him a glower to intimidate him into submission. It worked with Kevin, but Jason merely quirked a brow. Lucy sighed, setting her clip board down on the nearby table and squared her shoulders as she turned back to Jason. Chin stubbornly raised, she marched towards him and started pushing him towards the stage with little success.

"What…what are you doing?" Jason looked down at her, eyebrows up to his hairline.

"You are getting up on that stage if it is the last thing I do," Lucy's voice was strained as she continued her efforts. Her face was scrunched with determination, and finally she pulled back glaring up at him. "Fine," she stalked over to her seat and gave him a look that made him slightly nervous. "Time to whip out the big guns. If you will not go the stage, then the stage will come to you. Dancers! Down on the floor please!"

"What do you think you are doing?" Jason had a foreboding sensation in his stomach as the dancer came down and flanked him on all sides like they had been practicing this moment. A cold sweat broke out along his skin, and he started to shake his head. "No, no, no, no," Jason tried to march forward, but Lucy had already hit play on the stereo. The dancers ignored him (as per instructed by Lucy earlier) and started dancing in sync around him. Jason was not having any part of this and went to get out of the way, but every time he tried to step forward one of the dancer block his way.

He was beginning to think this was a setup, and contemplated how much trouble he would be in if he just shoved one of them out of his way. Instead, he stood there still as a statue arms crossed over his chest and staring stoically past all the people dancing around him to the 'Moves like Jagger'. Lucy just watched thoughtfully, and nodded. "You know what," she said, with a slight smirk and a finger pointed in Jason's direction. "I can work with that."

Jason glowered at her.

Unbeknownst to Jason, in the corner peeking around the curtain Robin and Epiphany watched barely containing their laughter. Robin pulled her cell phone out, and whispered with a giggle, "I have to take pictures! I can't help myself!"

Epiphany snorted, her cell phone already out in her hand and she gave Robin a look, her dark eyes gleaming with amusement. "I'm taking video," the Head Nurse whispered and the two of them dissolved into their quiet laughter.

* * *

Elizabeth was getting ready for the Nurses Ball, while picking up the boys toys from the floor. It was kind of sad to know that in just a few days that she would be completely moved out of here, the home that Emily helped her find. But it was firmly closing the dark chapter of her life then and moving on with Jason into their future. She would be leaving everything, but necessities behind. Dr. Collins felt that it would be easy for her to get a fresh start because it was the past that held her back from doing what she wanted. How many times had the Spencers played on their history with her to get what they wanted? How many times had everyone done that?

But not Jason. Jason was her light. She had loved him since 1999, and never stopped no matter who came into her life. She had spent years trying to deny it, trying to reason with herself that it couldn't happen, but in the end, Jason had broken down all the walls she had built up. Elizabeth didn't regret it for one moment.

"Thank you," Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief that the nanny had no trouble watching the kids all night. Jason hired a nanny, even though Elizabeth protested it. The woman was nice, though Elizabeth did not call on her a lot. She still felt that she should take of her kids herself, but on night's like tonight when her and Jason would get time alone, she was grateful Jason hired her. "I really appreciate you offering to watch the kids. It means a lot." Elizabeth opened her mouth to express her thanks once more when a sharp knock on her door made her pause. Her brow furrowed as she tossed the door a look because she wasn't expecting anyone. "Thanks again. Bye."

She ended the call, tossing the phone onto the couch and stalked over to the door. She twisted the handle and pulled it open and only by sheer will did she not slam it shut in Carly's face. "What are you doing here, Carly?" Elizabeth asked, dryly. Carly didn't answer her, just shoved her way past Elizabeth and into the house. "By all means come in," Elizabeth said, sarcastically. "My house is your house."

"Where is Jason?" Carly cut in impatiently.

"Out," Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here, Carly?" She knew that Carly was after something. The blond would never change, and never stop trying to drag Jason around like he was her lapdog. Elizabeth had tried to explain that they could both exist in Jason's life, but the other woman wouldn't hear of it. She deemed that Michael and her were Jason's real family, that Elizabeth and her 'bastards' were just substitutes. Jax hadn't been particularly happy to overhear that so the blond had been on her best behavior in the recent weeks. Elizabeth had a feeling that was about to change.

Carly arched a cool brow as she stared down at Elizabeth. She didn't understand the appeal of Elizabeth Webber. She was a flat chest twit that was not woman enough for Jason, and despite how many times she tried to show Jason that, Jason just ignored her. It was all her fault that Jason was pulling away. "I got Jason's ticket for the Nurses Ball, so he could sit with his _real_ family," Carly said, an ice cold edge to her smirk.

Years ago, Carly's words would have stung. Now, Elizabeth shrugged them off because after a long talk Elizabeth and Jason had clear all the doubts and insecurities between them years ago. She would not let Carly try to resurrect them now. "His real family? You mean, you and Sonny?" Elizabeth commented, looking as if she were bemused. "The man who betrayed him, and the woman who won't let him be happy unless he is at her beck and call and has no real life of his own? Is that what you are saying? Jason knows who his family is, Carly, and you haven't be apart of it for a long time."

"You know nothing about Jason," the blond snapped.

"I know more than you ever have," Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest. "And that's what this is really all about isn't Carly? All the bluster? All the rants and screams? It's because Jason let me into places of his heart that he would never allow you. That he loves me and I love him and no matter how hard you try…all your schemes, and your liars, and all the things you've done over years have _never_ been able to break that connection," she said, not wilting under the glare. She would not keep her silence and take the high road. She did that for years, and it had sent her to rock bottom. If it hadn't been for Jason, she would have never had found herself again.

Carly flushed, angrily. "You think that you have it all, don't you? The house, the kids, the man," the blond placed her hands on her hips. "That can easily get taken away. Jason will wake up and see you for what you are. A lying, manipulative, miserable whore and when that day comes, I will be there waiting. Hell, I'll even throw a party to celebrate your fall off of the pedestal that you stand on with your holier than thou attitude."

Elizabeth arched a brow, a jolt of suspicion rolling through. "I may not be perfect, Carly. I have never claimed to be, but even on my worst day…I will never compare to you. Now, is that all?" She asked, sardonically. Before the blond had a chance to reply, she continued on, "Good. Now leave before I have Milo make you."

Milo came out of the kitchen where he had been having lunch, and had his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Elizabeth to give him the signal to toss Carly out on her ass.

"What's the matter, Muffin?" Carly taunted, making no movement towards the door. She wasn't about to back down. "Can't fight your own battles? Have to have your guards do you dirty work?"

"Oh, I would love to wipe the floor with you and take some of those horrible extensions as a trophy, but I learned something a long time ago, Carly. You know what that was?" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest while she gave Carly an overly sweet smile. "You aren't worth my time. You put all this effort into hating me, trying to make me miserable as you? And you know what? I don't spare you a thought. Milo, if you please," Elizabeth turned to go up the stairs and finish getting ready when Carly lunged at her. Luckily, Milo was quick and grabbed Carly around the middle hauling the screeching woman towards the door.

"You just wait! You just-"

Milo shoved Carly out the door and shut it. The lock slid into place with a satisfying click, and Milo looked at Elizabeth. "You know I have to tell Jason about this," Milo warned her, with a wince.

"I know. I was going to talk to Jason about it myself," Elizabeth said, with a light frown. "I think Carly is up to something and a scheming Carly is never a good thing. Especially not with everything that is going on."

* * *

The evening came by too quick for Johnny's liking. He found himself standing in front of the Metrocourt in a suit and tie, the past few hours were a blur for him where he wavered back and forth on whether to show up at the Nurses Ball at all. In the end, he had caved. He knew not only did he have an obligation to be there for Jason, as his lead enforcer to have his back incase anything happened. He also owed it to _her _to be here for her. To honor her memory in the best way he could.

He visited her grave when he could. No one had known about his relationship with her, keeping it quiet because no one would have approved. Looking back on it now, Johnny should have shouted it to the world and kept her safe from the get go instead sneaking around in the shadows. He swallowed thickly and drew in a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing."

And he stepped through the doors.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**This chapter is short, but we just really wanted to get this ball rolling and see what people thought of the beginning. It may be a little while until our update because we want to stay a number of chapters ahead, hope you all understand. Thanks.**

**RRs are appreciated! :)**


	2. Things of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, rebates912 _**for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293 _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**And now we would like to extend a special thanks to **_trini12180, bjq, Twisted Musalih, Intlwink03, chaw chic, kikimoo, retiredlady, leeleelayla5, Guest 1, bns6, noscruples,__Guest 2, Pamela, LiasonLuv, EmilieAl_** for the wonderful reviews. It was amazing to get all the good feedback and see how much everyone liked the story and hopefully you will continue to enjoy!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest 1: **Thank you so much! :D

**Bns6: **Thank you! We are glad that you like it so much. J

**Guest 2: **Thanks! :D

**Pamela: **Glad that you like and hope you will like the update!

**LiasonLuv: **Thanks! You are so right about Carly, we have always believed that about her.

**EmilieAl: **Aw, thank you so much! We've always been in love with Liason, and through fanfic we found a love for Gejo. It's a shame the writers never went that with them, totally missed out on something there. Oh, don't worry she will get hers. As for the rest, you will have to wait and see. :D

**Read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**Things of the Heart"**

Jason stared deadpanned at his reflection in the mirror and reminded himself that this was for a good cause. Taking a deep breath, he reached up to messed with the red tie. He could deal with the suit, but he wasn't sure about the tie. He didn't like the restriction around his neck, never had. It made him feel like he couldn't breath, back to those memories of when he first woke up from his coma. Those high neck shirts and ties that he was forced to wear. It was a slightly claustrophobic feeling that welled up inside of him though he fought against it as best as he could.

Elizabeth strode down from the stairs in a red silk strapless gown with an encrusted bodice, and the skirt of the gown moved with a hypnotic fluidity. Her hair had been swept up out of her face, and the soft brunette waves flowed down her back. "You know," she spoke up when she saw him staring into the mirror with such a look of concentration on his face, "I never thought I would see you in a tux other than our soon to be wedding day. Or court," she added, in afterthought with a good natured grin.

Jason turned his head towards her, and felt all the air rush out of him. Seeing Elizabeth always left him speechless, and today was no exception. She was a vision of beauty and he wondered how he ever got so lucky to have her in his life and able to make it work. "Beautiful," his voice soft and filled with reverences. Elizabeth looked down slightly sheepish, a flush of pink staining both of her cheeks. She never did know how beautiful she was to him. She walked over towards him, and his hands found their way on her arms, as if to remind himself that she was indeed real and this was not some dream. Not that he had dreams, but if he could…they would always be of Elizabeth and their family.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she commented, running a sly eye of him as her lips quirked into a soft smile. Her fingers came to rest upon the tie, and she saw through to his discomfort. Without another word, she pulled the tie off.

"What are you doing?" Jason eyed her, a fondness shining in his eyes as he watched her.

"You didn't like it. You don't have to wear," Elizabeth stated, simply.

"Good," Jason nodded, a hint of mischievous smirk on his lips. "Now what about the rest of the suit?" He asked, and watched Elizabeth chuckle lightly.

"We don't have time for me to take it off now," Elizabeth told him, tapping a finger to his chest lightly. "But play your cards right, mister, and I might be incline to help you take it off later."

"Oh, really?" Jason quirked up an eyebrow intrigued.

"Mhmm," Elizabeth nodded, with a coy smile.

Jason smiled back. He had his own plans for tonight, the weight in his right jacket pocket reminded him. His brows creased and he looked straight at Elizabeth's eyes always amazed by the love shining in them and he knew he couldn't wait until later. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled the velvet covered box out of his pocket and held it up to her.

Surprise flashed through her eyes, and she placed a hand to her heart. "Jason," Elizabeth breathed out, stunned.

"I know you said no engagement ring, but I…I've had this for a long time," Jason looked down, an uncharacteristic blush upon his face. "And it belongs to no one, but you," Jason told her, raising his eyes to meet hers. His hand gently reached up and touched her chin, marveling as the silky soften of it. He had always been in love with Elizabeth, no matter how much he had tried to deny it. He had fallen in love with her back in 1999, and he had left knowing that she was too young and still too wrapped in grief to see what was between them for what it was. When he had came back, despite Lucky's resurrection…it was still there as strong as ever. Even through all the crap with Courtney, Lucky, Ric, Zander, and Sam, it was there between them. He had always loved Elizabeth. "I, uh, I had it made in Italy," Jason told her, as he withdrew his hand so he could open the jewelry box to show her the ring.

The band was a white silver metal band with tiny diamonds on either side of a red oval shaped stone. "It's…it's the same color of the red glass," Elizabeth recalled faintly, emotions welled up in her throat. It was the exact same shade as the red glass that Jason had brought her back from Italy, and she had later foolish broken.

"It's part of the reason that I chose it," Jason admitted, with a half smile on his face.

"The other part?" Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the ring and looked at him, with so much love that it hurt.

"It reminded me of you," Jason told her, simply.

Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath, feeling tears of happiness burn in the corner of her eyes and she tried to blink them away before they could fall. Her hands shook as she held onto his arm for the strength to stand up. "I don't understand," her voice very faint and small. "I thought we didn't want anyone to _know_?"

"I thought so too, but the more I thought about it the more I knew we should let everyone know. We shouldn't have to continue to hide, Elizabeth. We promised each other that we wouldn't, but we haven't committed completely to it. This is me," Jason pulled the ring out of the box before he took her hand and delicately slid it on her ring finger, "completely committing myself to you…to our family and our future."

Elizabeth sniffled, staring at the ring for a moment longer before she reached up and grabbed his face between her hands then sealing her lips over his. She put how much love and emotion she felt into that kiss and Jason responded in kind. The kiss lasted for a minute longer, but when they pulled apart, Jason rested his forehead against hers. Elizabeth gave a watery chuckle after a long moment of silence, and Jason smiled slightly. "What's so funny?" He demanded, giving a light tug on a stray curl.

"It's just…" Elizabeth gave another chuckle pressing her fingers to her mouth. "It's just for someone who is not known for his way with words and being a romantic…you constantly surprise me."

"That's good, right?" He raised a brow.

"Very good," Elizabeth agreed, giving him another quick kiss then she pulled back, staring deep into his eyes. "I'm completely committed to you, too."

"I know," Jason said.

"I know you do, but I wanted you to hear me say it," Elizabeth said, a half smile on her face. "Now, let's get going. If we aren't there soon, Lucy will come hunting for us and I don't think you'd want that."

Jason grimaced. "No. I wouldn't."

* * *

The room was startling quiet.

Balloons and ribbons hung up in the rafter in blue and silvers. The people had went all out for the Nurses Ball, and he could see the effort and love that everyone had put into it. It left a bittersweet taste in the back of his mouth as he walked across the floor, savoring his solitude here for as long as it would last. Everyone was busy with the red carpet, and Lucy let him in after he made it very clear that he would not be participating in the joys of the red carpet. She had given him a glare, and huffed and puffed, but finally relented. He walked away quickly as she mumbled out a tirade about stubborn, uptight mobsters underneath her breath.

He took in a deep breath, and stepped towards the wall. It had been made into a mural of pictures of volunteers from General Hospitals from all the years. He even spotted a couple of a very young Elizabeth in an elf costume with Jason beside her. Only fools missed the look of adoration on Jason's face as he looked at Elizabeth, even all the way back then. His dark eyes flickered from picture to picture until they fell upon one that made his heart clench painfully in his chest. He reached out, his finger tracing the face that he loved so much.

"Georgie," he breathed out, his voice raw with pain. He could remember the first time he met Georgie Jones like it was yesterday. _The pain in his wrist was numbing, a punishment for trying to run away again from Trevor and his father . Johnny had to sit there for two whole days before his father allowed him to go to General Hospital for aid and now he sat there in the waiting room as patiently as he could. It appeared his father's reputation proceeded him because the blond nurse at the hub gave him a dirty look, and promptly ignored him. He tried to keep his cool, and went up there to ask if the doctor could see him. The nurse informed him, coolly that the doctor would be with him when he could. That had been a half an hour ago._

_He hadn't realized someone was staring at him, until a shadow fell across him. He looked up, and found himself staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes that he had ever seen in his entire life. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he took in the light honey colored hair that cupped her gently jaw line, and she looked down at him with a frown. "You got something you want to say?" He asked, gruffly then winced. 'Yeah, that was suave,' he thought to himself. 'Make an ass of yourself before you even know her name.'_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare or bother you. It's just…I couldn't help, but notice that you've been here a long time," she commented, and her voice was just like the look in her eyes. Compassionate and kind, but he noted the strength underneath them. This was no wilting flower. This woman was a fighter, and he bet she could give him a run for his money given the chance. The thought made him smile slightly._

"_Doctor's busy," he said, with a shrug._

_Her frown deepened. "I came by here thirty minutes ago, and you were here. The doctors aren't that busy, there is no reason that you shouldn't have been seen," she said, her voice firm with disapproval and a flush of indignation on his behalf colored her cheeks._

_Johnny was immediately intrigued. "So you noticed me?" He arched an eyebrow with his best devil may care smile upon his lips._

_The corner of her lips turned up into a reluctant smile. "Kind of hard not to," she told him, her flush deepening as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Here. I'm going to talk to the nurse and figure out what's going on."_

_She went to turn when Johnny reached out. He caught her by the arm, his grip gentle and she looked down at him with surprise. He stared up at her, like he had never seen anything like her before. And he hadn't. She was so far different than any woman that he had ever seen before. She was…light and beautiful in ways that he had only thought could be found in books or in movies. "You…" He licked his lips. "You don't have to do that."_

"_I don't," she agreed, a soft smile on her face. "But I want to."_

_And she slipped right out of his grasp. He watched her go, his hands curling as if to capture the warmth of her skin and keep it with him as his heart seemed to thud in his chest. He watched her go up the desk and talk to the nurse. He felt a moment of panic when he saw the word "mobster" form on the blonde nurse's lips, and a sense of hopelessness filled him when the young woman looked back at him. He was shocked to find no disdain written in her gaze. Shock and surprise, but no hint of derision. He watched her turn back around, and he practically see the righteous anger exuding from her._

_He watched as she turned the blond nurse into a flustering mess, and when the nurse went to find a doctor, his savoir turned around and walked towards him. "The doctor will see you in just a minute," she told him, with a hint of a smug smile. _

'_So I was right,' Johnny thought, with approval. 'Underneath all that composure and put togetherness there is a fire.' He had a feeling this woman was probably know as the good girl to all her friends and family. He also had a feeling that few got to see the fiery woman that he had just seen._

"_Thank you," Johnny said, gratefully._

"_Your welcome," she gave him another smile. "I'm Georgie, by the way."_

"_Johnny," he gave her his name quickly._

_Georgie looked down for a brief second, a smile on her lips before she looked back at him. "See you around, Johnny," she said, her voice sweet and soft and he felt something deep inside yearn to hear her speak more. But she didn't say anything else, she gave him one last smile then walked away. He twisted in his seat and watched her get into the elevator. As the doors slid closed, a large smile split his face. _

"_I gotta get to know that girl."_

And he had. It seemed like gravity, pulling him and Georgie together. Not many people even knew they were in each other's orbits, and even fewer knew that they were in a relationship. Sometimes it felt like they were moving to fast, and other times it felt like they had been together for a lifetime. Johnny had found something in Georgie that he hadn't thought he would ever find. A soul mate. He was so certain of his future with Georgie that he had even had an engagement ring already made just waiting for the right moment.

The right moment never came.

On a cold winter's night, Georgie had been stolen from the world. Stolen from him, and left a whole in his heart that nothing would ever heal. He clenched his eyes tightly, and held back the fresh wave of tears. Her death had shaken him, and had nearly broken him. He had been waiting for death, but Jason Morgan had stepped in and given him a purpose. A decent living even if it wasn't exactly legal. It was more decent than the one his father had planned for him, or the one that Claudia tried to force upon him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" A shrill voice from behind him demanded.

Johnny winced, recognizing the voice immediately. "Ah, Maxie," he turned towards the blond. Maxie had never been in the know of his and Georgie's relationship, but Johnny always knew the blond suspected it. The blond had always been too selfish and self absorbed and took her sister for granted. "I knew I would hear your dulcet tones sooner or later. Too bad it wasn't later," he stated, turning to her with a very insincere smile on his face.

"I asked, what the hell are you doing here?" Maxie crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him.

"Standing," Johnny said, simply.

"You know what I mean," the blond snapped.

"I know what you mean," Johnny nodded, a shrug of his shoulders as he slid his hands into his tux pockets. "I just don't owe you any sort of real explanation. Now if you will excuse me…" he made to make his away around her, but Maxie stepped in his path. He breathed out through his nose resisting the impulse to throttle the blonde, and he glowered down at her. "What now?" He demanded, not too nicely.

"Why were staring at Georgie's picture like that?" Maxie placed her hands on her hips, and her eyes gleamed with some kind of triumphant. Though whatever she thought she had won was lost on Johnny.

"I was looking at all the pictures," Johnny lied, his eyes narrowing. "Don't you have better things to do than bother me? Or have you come up with some other allegations to go running to Mac about?" Over the past through years the blond had been trying her damnest to get him into trouble with the law, but Mac never found anything. This attitude had destroyed several relationships Maxie had formed, most of the budding friendship with Spinelli. Spinelli had stuck up for the 'Former Son of Darkness' and the blond one had quickly turned on him. After awhile it had gotten so out of hand, Johnny finally threatened a restraining order to get the blonde to back off.

"Don't give me that load of crap," Maxie said, heatedly. "You were looking at Georgie's picture, and I want to know why."

"Why?" Johnny glowered.

"Yes!" Maxie practically snarled.

"Fine. Here is why," Johnny stated, with a tone in his voice that sounded like he was merely talking of the weather. Maxie didn't deserve the truth, at least not in Johnny's eyes. "Georgie was a nice person, and even when she didn't have to be she was nice to me. I was just innocently reminiscing over it all."

"There is nothing innocent about you," Maxie snapped, not believing Johnny for an instant. "And if you think I'm going to buy that than you are obviously more stupid-"

"What is going on here?"

* * *

"Okay! Okay! I know, but these are supposed to be red tulips not red roses! I know we are going live in ten minutes that's why I telling you to hurry up and fix it!" Lucy Coe was going out of her mind. Why couldn't people every get anything right? She was running up and down the fifty foot long red carpet as everyone was putting everything together trying to make last minute adjustments, and she was going out of her mind. The media was already parked, and getting ready. There was a line of people around the block just waiting to strut their stuff down the carpet, and Lucy told herself that when this all over she deserved a good massage. Hell, she deserved a whole week paid vacation to a Hawaii resort with five star room service, and men that looked like Richard Armitage to wait on her hand and foot. Drawing in a deep breath as Lucy tried to dredge her inner strength, she said into her headset, "Alright, people. Be polite, be professional and made this year no one will forget." Afterward underneath her breath, she muttered to herself, "Crossing fingers for no wardrobe malfunctions."

Lucy turned just in time to the first car to pull up and she practically squealed when she saw the door open, and Jason step out. She lifted the hem of her dress so she could rush over as Jason helped Elizabeth out of the car. "And look who it is?" She said, brightly and ignored the grimace that crossed Morgan's features entirely. "The man and woman of the hour! Just in time for the red carpet to be the first ones on our red carpet!"

Jason's grimace worsened, and Elizabeth did not blame them. Ever since Jake, their lives had been the speculation of tabloids and magazines. The most popular ones run by Kate Howard and some guy named Victor Lord from Landview. Elizabeth cleared her throat, and put on what she hoped was a decent smile. "Actually," Elizabeth piped up, "we were hoping to avoid the red carpet and go right in, so if you don't mind-" she tried to tug Jason around the other woman, but Elizabeth had a feeling Lucy was not going to give in that easily.

"Nonsense!" Lucy would not hear of it. "You two are the people who made all of this possible. I mean without you the Nurses' Ball wouldn't even be happening, without Elizabeth's persistent in spite of all of Monica's…well, you know," Lucy waved off, not wishing to revisit that headache. Honestly, Jason's mother needed to get her head out of her ass and quickly if she really wanted a spot in Jason's life. "And it wouldn't have happened without the money that you, Jason, generously donated. The Nurses Ball used to be…a time when everyone put aside every petty arguments and took time to come together to do something that mattered. Port Charles needed some of that, and that's happening because of the two of you. You deserve some recognition for it all."

"I've had enough recognition," Jason stated, awkwardly tugging on his ear. It was a nervous habit of his that he didn't realize he did, and Elizabeth found it was just another thing she loved about him.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a spoilsport. Just a couple of pictures, and I will make sure you get up the red carpet without any reporters stopping you? Please? For me?" Lucy batted her eyelashes in an over exaggerated manner, and Elizabeth pressed her lips to hold back a snort of laughter. Jason looked at Lucy deadpanned, but he sighed. "I'll take that sigh as a victory," Lucy said, with a smug grin as Elizabeth bit back chuckles while Jason just shook his head. "Just hang out here a moment, and my assistant will tell you when to start walking! You won't regret this!"

As she walked away, Jason muttered under his breath, "Already am." He then turned his blue eyes on Elizabeth, and asked very seriously, "Can you tell me how we ended up doing this again?"

"It's for a good cause," she reminded, with a smile.

Jason sighed. "Good cause or not, I will be glad when it is over," he stated, wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned into him. She fit against his side as if she were made for him, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. He was running his fingers through her hair as their car pulled up, and another pulled in. Jason felt a tremble of tension rush down his spine, recognizing the driver as Sonny's.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth felt the shift in the air, and glanced up at Jason worriedly.

"Sonny," he whispered, his mouth barely moving as one of the PR assistants walked forward to open the car door. Even though his eyes were focused on the long stretch of red before him, he was keenly aware of Sonny stepping out of the car. His face was thinner and the circles underneath his eyes darker than the last time Jason saw him. His suit seemed to be hanging off of him, and wearing him instead of the other way around. A stab of concern went through him that he couldn't help. No matter how much had happened between them, there was a part of Jason that would always be concerned for the man he once called brother.

Of course any sense of concern instantly vanished at the sight of Claudia Zacharra on his arm, replaced with a rush of pure hatred that Jason only reversed for a few select people. Jason would never be able to understand how Sonny could stomach being with the woman who put Michael in that hospital bed. One he had yet to get out of. Jason would never forget it, and if he had his way Claudia would be dead. He felt Elizabeth shift uncomfortably beside him, and he knew she was hoping they could get through this without Sonny making a scene.

Elizabeth kept her chin carefully raised, because Claudia was like a shark and would strike if she smelt blond. The brunette was a vicious as she was beautiful, and had made several attempt to seduce Jason. Even after her marriage to Sonny. Claudia had made vicious comments to Elizabeth while the nurse was working on more than one occasion, stating the _mousy nurse had no idea how to handle a real man like Jason_. Elizabeth didn't know what stunned her more, being attacked by a woman who knew little to nothing about her or the gall it took Claudia to show up when she knew their were guards that would report back to Jason. Claudia was reckless, uncaring about who she hurt much like Sonny had become which made the coffee business all that more dangerous. She reached down, slipping her fingers through Jason and gave a comforting squeeze as the other couple approached.

"Jason," Sonny came to a halt with a couple of feet between him and them. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Surprised?" Jason doubted that. "I helped fund the Nurses Ball and Elizabeth helped organize this event. Why should it be surprise that we showed up, Sonny?"

"That's…that's not what I meant," Sonny said, his fingers rubbing his chin as Claudia eyed Jason's arm looped around Elizabeth's waist with a glare. "I just meant that these events aren't exactly your kind of thing."

Jason stared, unblinking for a long moment wondering exactly what Sonny was up to by playing nice. "They aren't, but as Elizabeth said it's for a good cause," Jason stated, tonelessly. His blue eyes gave nothing of what he was feeling away, and Elizabeth hated it when he shut himself down.

"Good cause or not, if you aren't comfortable then the one that you _love _wouldn't force you into going," Claudia couldn't resist making the snide comment, and the disgust written in her voice when she said love was not lost on Jason or Elizabeth.

Elizabeth fingers tightened around Jason's hand when she felt him bristle. "No one forces Jason to do anything," she stated, her voice composed to be polite. She was not about to let Claudia to get to her. "If you knew him at all, you would know that."

"Oh, I think I know him well enough," Claudia stated, letting her tone imply that she knew Jason quite personally. Her dark eyes raked over Jason then flickered to Elizabeth, taking a look at the red dress. "What a lovely red dress. It's a surprising choice for you," Claudia said, a cutting smirk on his face. "Given your history and all."

Elizabeth felt her mouth drop in shock, and she could feel the rage that poured off of every pore of Jason as he stood stock steel. It took every ounce of control not to lung at Claudia and strangle her on the spot. Sonny's expression twisted with no small of anger for what Claudia meant was not lost on him either, and he inclined his head in a silent goodbye while he forcibly tugged Claudia along with him.

Jason glowered at the pair before he turned towards Elizabeth, and his cold expression melted away into concern. "Are you alright?" He asked, very serious. He should have killed Claudia when he had the chance.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said, coming out of her shock. At Jason's look, she mustered up a half smile for him. "Really. I am. I've dealt with that part of my past. I've accepted it happened, and I didn't let it break me. I was just shocked. No one has ever tried to use it to hurt me like that before. Not even Sam or Carly stooped that low."

"Yes, they did. They just did it in a different way," Jason stated, darkly. Overhead grey clouds began to build, and there was a faint rumble of thunder in the distance. "Looks like it might rain," he commented, softly. It was an attempt to steer the conversation away from such sour subjects.

"Yeah. Lucy was afraid of that," Elizabeth said, relaxing against them as she watched the people scramble about to get the tents up to shield everyone from the rain. "But it seems like nothing they can't handled."

"I suppose so," Jason nodded.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Lulu had thought some of the decorators got into a fight again over what color blue was needed when she heard raised voices, and as Lucy's volunteer (though it was more of a draft than volunteer), she had to handle such squabbles. She was surprised for a half a moment to see Johnny and Maxie at each others throats. "Johnny, what are you doing here?" Lulu's brows crinkled in confusion as her lips turned downward in a frown.

"Lucy let me in," Johnny commented. "Wanted to talk to the security. Make sure everything was good," he explained, and it was a half truth. He had been looking for the security to go over everything when he got caught reminiscing over the photos of Georgie.

"Why?" Maxie asked, scathingly. "Should we be worried that the Nurses Ball is going to turn into another mob shoot out? Wouldn't be the first time that the mob has ruined an evening."

"Maxie," Lulu looked shocked.

"What?" Maxie shrugged, unrepentantly. "It's the truth."

Johnny pinched the bridge of his brow. "Jason funded this whole thing if it has escaped your notice, Maxie," Johnny stated, his tone very terse. "The security is also on loan from Jason's company, and as head of that security, it is my job to check in and make sure everything is secure and safe for everyone."

"Since when have you ever cared about someone other than yourself?" Maxie suddenly raged, something he said had clearly made her temper snap. "If you had cared one ounce about…" She cut off abruptly, and drew in a ragged breath. She gave Johnny one last venomous look before she stormed past Lulu and out the door. Lulu stood there stunned, while Johnny had his head bowed staring at his shoes, his jaw clenched painfully. He had always known that Maxie had suspected that he had been close to Georgie, and knew that her anger stemmed from a mistaken belief that it was Georgie's connection to Johnny that had been at fault for it all. Maxie was never able to accept that it was Cooper who had been the Text Message Killer.

"Do you mind…if I ask what that was all about?" Lulu asked, hesitantly. Her brows were furrowed with concern and she looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"It was nothing," Johnny shrugged.

"It didn't look like nothing," Lulu said, her arms crossed over her chest lightly. "Look I know that we aren't close friends. We haven't been for a very long time, but if you ever need an ear or something I would listen."

Johnny stood there for a long moment, and drew in a deep breath. He tunneled his fingers through his hair before he turned towards her. "We were talking about Georgie," he admitted, and after he said that he saw a flash of shock and pain cross Lulu's face.

"Oh," Lulu murmured, her eyes downcast. "Yeah…I suppose with the whole theme…I understand it. It must be a touchy subject for Maxie," she brushed, a strand of hair out of her face as her heart plummeted into her stomach.

"I suppose," was all Johnny said.

"I've been thinking about her, too, actually," Lulu admitted, with a chuckle that sounded more sad than happy. "I know that sounds strange considering Georgie and I were far from close, but she…she was a good person. She was the best kind of person actually. After all I did to her, and she still forgave me. She wanted to be my friend and I stupidly held onto the grudge." Lulu blinked her eyes, genuine regret shining in them as she swallowed thickly. "I regret it. That I was never make things right with her before she…" Lulu looked over at the mural for a long moment before she cleared her throat. "Well, I have to go get ready then I have to make sure Lucy doesn't have a wardrobe malfunction."

Johnny nodded his head, not trusting his voice as Lulu bid him farewell. He didn't trust himself not to scream, or hit something when she talked about Georgie. When everyone talked about Georgie, they talked about how good, how selfless Georgie was and Johnny just wanted to scream that he knew that. He knew all about Georgie. He knew how wonderful and caring she was. How she put everyone else before herself. He knew how she looked when she smiled, truly smiled. How she always seemed so full of life and passion. How she had made his life a bright place when all he had known was darkness, and ever since she had died…it had been a hard battle to pull himself out of the dark once more. He let out a haggard breath, and looked up at the ceiling not really seeing it. "I miss you, Georgie," he breathed out, his voice shaking. "I miss you so much."

He was so lost in his grief that he didn't notice the person who lingered at the doorway, listening before they silently walked away.

* * *

The bus sped across the pavement at a languid pace, and she stared out the window watching the scenery pass by with an idle interest. Her golden honey hair had been swept back out of her face, and she let out a long shaky breath. Her heartbeat fluttered with all the force of a hummingbird's, and she swallowed thickly, more than a little trepidation coursing though her veins. In her right hand, she clutched two tickets tightly with the labeled destination, _Port Charles._

"Almost there," she whispered out, running her hand through the hair of the three old girl nestled tightly against her side like she belonged there. "We're almost there. We are almost safe."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Hoped you all enjoyed!**

**Rrs are appreciated.**


	3. Welcome to the Nurses Ball

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, _rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme**for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114 _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**And now we would like to extend a special thanks to **_kcke2pen, Guest 1, trini12180, leeleelayla5, chawchic, Guest 2, Vicky Dockery, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, Bjq, Liasonisthebomb, kikimoo, Guest 3, lrobinson01, ilovedana53, Guest 4, LiasonLuv, Guest 5, Guest 6, Blackberry959_** for the wonderful reviews. It was amazing to get all the good feedback and see how much everyone liked the story and hopefully you will continue to enjoy!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest 1: **Thanks! :D

**Guest 2: **Carly will get hers, don't you worry.

**Guest 3: **Thank you! Thank you!

**Guest 4: **Aw, so happy that you like it.

**LiasonLuv: **You'll just have to wait and see. *wink*wink*

**Guest 5: **Thank you. Glad you like it. :D

**Guest 6: **Sonny and trouble go hand in hand, don't they? Claudia will get hers, you'll see.

**Blackberry959: **Totally agree about Claudia, and Maxie. It just might be you have to wait and see. :D

**Read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**Welcome to the Nurses Ball"**

Cameras flashed. The noise level was almost deafening as the red carpet went underway. "We bring you live from the red carpet at the 2011 Nurses Ball. It had been ten years since the last Nurses Ball, and thanks to the generous donation of Jason Morgan the famed Port Charles tradition back to life with a theme that not only informs and education people on HIV, AIDS, and much more. This year it also is to celebrates all the hospital volunteers throughout the years. A wonderful theme, don't you think Jeff?" A female reporter turned towards her co-host with a wide smile.

"Indeed it is, Alice. There are few who are under appreciated like the hospital volunteers and I hear rumors that the hospital is thinking of resurrected the much needed volunteer program," Jeff said, into the camera with an award winning smile. His eyes then flickered down the carpet, and he said, "And look who it is? The man that all this possible, Jason Morgan. Looking rather dapper, isn't he?"

"He is, and his long time girlfriend Elizabeth Webber is just a vision, isn't she?" Alice stated, as the couple made their way down the carpet with a few smiles and waves towards the cameras. "Does anyone know who her designer is?"

"I believe it is a Liberty Designs original," Jeff stated.

"Oh, I love her dresses! She is such a fantastic designer," Alice stated, with approval shining in her eyes. "Next on the red carpet is Sonny Corinthos, local coffee importer with his lovely wife next to him. I believe she is wearing a daring black dress by Tony Bowls! She looks fabulous, doesn't she?"

Lucy who had been watching from the tent snorted underneath her breath. "About as fabulous as a viper about to eat somebody's head off," she muttered, with an eye roll. "Can we have someone move them along? Preferable before someone gets shot, please and thank you."

There were several couples that walked down the red carpet that evening. Lulu and Dante. Robin and Patrick. Alexis and Mac, a bit surprising on that one. Kelly Lee and her newest boy toy. Jax and Carly, though Jax looked distinctly uncomfortable at the way that Carly tried to cling onto him when she so much as expected another woman looking in his direction. Sam walked up the Red Carpet with Maxie at her side, neither of them appeared to have a date. Needless to say that the 2011, Nurses Ball was turning into a complete success. It only took an hour for the red carpet to wrap up, and Lucy thanked God for her phenomenal management skills. The stage had been set for the first routine, and the spotlight came to life signaling for her to go out on stage.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Lucy walked out on stage in a beautiful strapless black gown, and an award winning smile upon her face as the crowd gave her an applause. When the applause died down, Lucy looked out at the crowd with a pleased grin on her face. "Ladies and gentlemen, it my pleasure to welcome you all to the 2011 Nurses' Ball!" Cheers and claps came from all around, the enthusiasm in the air just made it all exciting. Lucy clapped her hands together, delicately so she didn't hit the mike too loudly. "Yes, yes, it is very exciting. We held the very first Nurses Ball in 1994, and that makes this our 17th anniversary. We did miss quite a few years, but I think the show we have tonight will more than make up for that. We have been brought back here, and that is all thanks to generous hearts of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber."

Another round of applause, while Jason scratched his neck nervously. Elizabeth smiled at him, and held his hand underneath the table. Carly crossed her arms over her chest, with a sour expression on her face from the other side of the room while Sam merely rolled her eyes. Sonny clapped politely, but Claudia kept her hands firmly in her lap while she let out a little scoff. The excitement was not dimmed in the slightest by the few sour faces in the room, and Lucy was practically bouncing in her heels. "And I want to thank you all for buying tickets and being here tonight because all the money raised tonight will go Amfar, and Shriners Hospital. Amfar was founded in 1985 and is dedicated to ending the global AIDS epidemic through innovative research. They are one of the leading fighters in this battle with this devastating disease.

"Now, Shriners Hospitals for Children is a highly specialized pediatric surgical care hospital, and is one of the world's preeminent hospitals in treatment of children with severe burns and complex skin conditions. Shriners mission is to help children regardless of their parents ability to pay, and to make sure all children get the care they deserve," Lucy explained about the hospital and it's dedication to children in need. "Now, let's get this party started and raise some money for them, shall we?" Lucy smiled. "The Nurses Ball is starting out with General Hospital's very own Dr. Patrick Drake, and his lovely wife, Dr. Robin Scopio! Whoo!"

Lucy exited stage right, and the blue curtain raised up revealing Patrick dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans with a pair of sunglasses on his face. The music started, and a few cheers came from the crowd as Patrick started singing.

_Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right,_

_And aim for my heart,_

_If you feel like,_

_And take me away and make it ok,_

_I sweat I'll behave_," Patrick sang into the microphone, with a mischievous smile and wink over at Robin who sauntered on stage in a tight little blue dress that showed off her legs.

_You wanted control,_

_So we waited,_

_I put on a show,_

_No I make it," _Robin sang, while waltzing up to Patrick and running her hand down his chest in a suggestive manner while fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

_You say I'm a kid,_

_My ego is big,_

_I don't give a shhh_," Patrick sung while him and Robin fell into a dance while they both sang the next lines of the song together as the some of the audience were swaying in their seats along with beat of the song.

"_And it goes like this,_

_Take me by the tongue,_

_And I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk,_

_And I'll show you_,

_All the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!"_

Patrick sang, with a smirk, "_I don't need to try to control_!"

"_Look into my eyes and I'll own you," _Robin swaying her hips, as she threw her arm around his neck and pulled him in close before she shoved his away with the side of her hip. She waltzed away to the other side of the stage and they sang the next lines.

_With the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!"_

Patrick made a 'come here' gesture with his hand, as he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at Robin.

Robin grinned. "_So watch and learn,_

_I won't show you twice,_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right,_

_But if I share my secret,_

_You're going have to keep it,_

_Nobody else can see this!" _Robin closed the space between them, and wrapped an around his neck while he placed his hand on her waist. It was a dance reminiscent of a tango, with a little bit of hiphop flare thrown in as they wrapped up the song.

"_And it goes like this,_

_Take me by tongue,_

_And I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk,_

_And I'll show you! _

_I don't need to try to control you,_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you._

_With them moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!"_

With the last beat of the song, Patrick tilted Robin back and held her fast by the waist before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. The spotlight went back indicating the end of the performance, and Elizabeth was on her feet cheering for her friends. Jason was on his feet, clapping. The whole room was deafened by the sound of cheers, and as the curtain fell back down, Lucy came back up in a different dress. This was a golden mermaid cut dress that highlighted her tan skin and her curves.

"Whew! What a hot start to our Nurses Ball, am I right?" Lucy smiled when she got a couple of cheers. "Now our next act is…" Spinelli came rushing in, a bit late and took a chair at Jason and Elizabeth's table. He appeared a bit downtrodden, and out of breath as if in a rush.

"Hey, Spinelli," Elizabeth smiled.

"Hello, Loyal One," Spinelli took a chair, with an enthusiast grin on his face. "Uh, the little grasshopper and the prodigal one are in the loving care of the Most Maternal one under the watchful eye of the Guardian. They said to have a good time." The little grasshopper was Cameron, whom Spinelli had taken under his wing. Jake was the prodigal one, the Guardian was Francis Corelli who came back to Port Charles when Jason asked him to guard his family and the Most Maternal One was Audrey. While her grandmother would never approve of Jason's job, she had accepted that he was a good man in spite of that and made Elizabeth happy while loving their boys to pieces. Her support had helped Elizabeth face many attacks. Particularly at the hospital. After several years of retirement Audrey had started part time at the hospital as a consultant and teacher to the new nurses, and also to keep Monica off of Elizabeth's case with the help of Epiphany. Jason had found a new respect for the older woman.

"That's good," Jason commented.

Elizabeth nodded, then tilted her head to the side. "Where is Nadine? I thought she was going to be your date tonight?" She inquired, as Lucy came back on stage to announce the next act. It was a hip hop dance routine to the song, "Like a G6" by Far East Movement.

"The Nightingale was indeed to be my date, but sadly, the Mother Dearest put her on the schedule," Spinelli stated, with a heavy sigh.

"Wait…Monica put Nadine on the schedule?" Elizabeth asked, her brows furrowed. "But all the shifts were covered, I know because Epiphany and I made sure the hospital wouldn't be understaffed during the Nurses Ball just in case. There was no need to put Nadine back on the rotation, there were others who were willing to work."

"The Jackal thinks…" Spinelli sighed. "That is was his fault."

"How is it your fault?" Jason asked, frowning.

"I think that the Not So Good Doctor put the Lovely One back on the schedule because she was my date," Spinelli explained, running his hands through his hair. "The Jackal went to give flowers as a symbol of his love and affection, and then Stone Cold's mother changed the shifts."

"Oh, Spinelli," Elizabeth looked at him, sadly.

"It's not Fair Elizabeth, not Stone Cold's fault," Spinelli hurriedly told them. "The Nightingale and the Jackal do not blame you. We know that…it's just her way of being petty because she has been poisoned by the Fallen Goddess's evil whispers."

"Still it's not fair for Monica to treat you or Nadine like that," Jason stated, firmly. "After this is all over, I will go talk to her. It's been a long time coming and I should have done it sooner."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand underneath the table. Jason considered Monica his mother even though since his accident they had never been particularly close, but he still cared. After reeling from the lose of Alan, it had made Emily's much devastating for Monica and she blamed Jason. Shortly after Sam had suddenly became attached at the hip with Monica, and Monica's attitude towards Elizabeth had became artic. It was obvious she was being manipulated, but what Sam intended neither Jason or Elizabeth didn't know. But it still was a source of pain that Sam had so easily poisoned someone Jason cared about.

"Thank you, Stone Cold," Spinelli gave a hesitant smile. "It means a lot that you would do such for the Jackal."

"Your family, Spinelli," Elizabeth gave him an encouraging smile. "No matter what we will always have your back," she told him, sincerely.

"And I will do the same for the both of you, Maternal One," Spinelli smiled broadly.

"We know you will, Spinelli," Jason smiled, lightly. Though he may not always say it, he considered Spinelli a little brother to him and he was an important part of his life. Spinelli never judged him, and had been genuinely happy when he stepped up to claim his children and Elizabeth. It proved to him that Spinelli was his true best friend, though others tried to claim that title.

"The dance number is almost done then Mac will be on. I have to go back stage, and get ready because I'm on after that," Elizabeth twisted around to tell Jason, a bit of nervousness in her voice. Performing had come naturally to her when she was younger, but it had been such a long time since she had done anything like this and to be honest she was a little nervous. Jason reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before he leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips, a quick kiss for encouragement. He felt Elizabeth smile against his lips before she returned it gently, and all too soon did she have to pull away. She rose up out of her chair, and Jason watched her walk around all the tables and head back stage.

"I'll be back," Jason said, as soon as Elizabeth was out of sight. He had a few calls to make, particularly one to Audrey to see if she could keep the kids for tonight because with all the running around to get Nurses Ball ready, Jason and Elizabeth barely had any time to themselves. It was time they had a quiet night with nothing to occupy them but each other. He nodded to security as he walked out the doors, and he stood out in the hallway making his calls. It took only five minutes, and Audrey was more than happy to keep the boys overnight. He shut his cellphone, and then the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

He turned around to find Sonny standing there behind him, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. "What do you want, Sonny?" Jason demanded, his tone short and sharp.

"I saw you come out here, and I just wanted…wanted to come and apology," Sonny ran his thumb across his chin right underneath his lower lip, as he looked up at Jason who stared stoically down at him. "For Claudia," he elaborated, after a moment and his hand dropped to his side. "She shouldn't have said that to Elizabeth. It won't happen again."

"You can't make that promise, Sonny," Jason told him, flatly. "No matter how many times you reign Claudia in, she comes back twice as furious. She is lucky that it just ended at words. It could have easily ended worse."

"You wouldn't hurt a woman," Sonny said, after a moment, his eyes squinted in confusion.

"I never said I would be the one to hurt her," Jason stated, his hands folded behind his back. He fought the urge to shift, because he honestly did not want anything to do with Sonny. Sonny was impulsive, which was an Achilles heel to someone who craved power like he did. He could barely control his people, he could barely keep Claudia in check, and sometimes Jason wondered who was really pulling the strings in Sonny's organization. "Elizabeth can hold her own. You know that."

"I know that," Sonny nodded. "She's all be stronger than people give her credit for."

Jason stared at him, silently. "How did Claudia know about Elizabeth's past?" He asked, after taking a deep breath. He knew that Sonny was trying to stay in control, and there had been a hard kept peace between them. However, he didn't put it past Claudia not to try something. Especially to Elizabeth and his family.

Sonny grimaced, and let out a hefty sigh. "There was a folder on Elizabeth. About her background, in detail that Claudia most likely read," he admitted, and prepared himself for the reaction he would receive because he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant one.

Jason's eyes were like blue fire as he glowered down at Sonny, part of his filled with disbelief. "I thought we had an understanding. We agreed that women, and children were off limits, Sonny," Jason's voice rose as he felt as a burst of anger rushed through him.

"It was before I took over," Sonny defended himself. "I destroyed the files once I was in charge, I swear. I didn't even know Claudia had even knew about that file or had even read it. Not until tonight, Jason, I swear."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Jason challenged.

"Yes!" Sonny nearly threw his hands in the air. Behind him the door opened, and Carly stepped outside the door. She paused, looking between the two of them. She had seen both of them leave the party and knew this was her chance. She had always been able to plant seeds of doubt in Jason's head, especially with Sonny's help. It was sad sometimes how easily Sonny was manipulated, but he had his attributes.

"What's going on?" Carly inquired. She would play on history, maybe even use Michael because that had worked before.

"It's nothing," Jason stated, flatly.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Carly crossed her arms over her chest, and she gave them both a stern look. "This is ridiculous," she declared, firmly. "You two were friends, like brothers! You shouldn't be fighting like this! How can you just throw it away for-"

"Carly," Jason said, sharply.

Carly's jaw snapped shut with a satisfying click.

"Stop sticking your nose where it does not belong," Jason glared, and stepped around her to go back inside. He hoped he hadn't missed Elizabeth up on stage.

Carly watched him go, and fury rose up in her chest. She couldn't believe this. She could not believe that her life had come to this. Jason barely acknowledged her existence, or gave her the time of day. It was all Elizabeth's fault. She rounded on Sonny with her self righteous anger. "How could you let this happen? She is stealing him from us Sonny!"

Sonny gave her a flat look.

"Saint Elizabeth," Carly said, with disgust. "She is shoving us out of his life! For the last three years, inch by inch she has been replacing us in Jason's life! If she has her way we'll be nothing, but a memory to Jason!"

Sonny gave a light laugh, shaking his head side to side. He should be appalled at her gall, but after years with Carly nothing she did surprised him anymore. "You know what is amazing, Carly? Is how you rewrite history to suit your own views especially when it comes to Jason," Sonny told her, with a smile on his face that was far from happy.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" Carly demanded.

"It means that Elizabeth didn't shove us out of Jason's life," Sonny stated, feeling tired and worn down. "We did that all on our own. Maybe if we had just accepted Jason's choices like real friends are supposed to do, and let him be happy we wouldn't be here stuck on the outside, but we didn't. Now, we made our beds, and now we are going to have to lie in them." He walked back into the party leaving a stunned Carly standing there.

A moment later she snapped out of her disbelief, and she practically snarled. "To hell I will," Carly stated, fiercely. "I got that twit out of Jason's life once, I can do it again. And I know the perfect way how."

* * *

Elizabeth was backstage getting ready. Her part was relatively small because Epiphany was the better singer by far, though Elizabeth could carry a tune if she had to. She smoothed out her white dress, it was a Greek goddess style with one shoulder and intricate golden bead work that wrapped around just underneath her breast. She had finished touching up her make up when she heard someone walking behind her, and she thought it was Epiphany. "Are you ready, Ep-" Elizabeth gasped horrified, and took a step back knocking back into the vanity.

"Well, don't you look like an angel," Anthony Zacharra mused out loud, with an eerily smile on his face as he stood there with his hands clasped in front of him.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Liberty Designs: **This is a company by Rebecca Herbst, aka Elizabeth Webber herself.

**Richard Armitage: **ThroughtheMirrorDarkly's celebrity crush.

**We do not own any songs used in the Nurses Ball. A vague disclaimer is our friend here.**

**Hope you enjoy! Next Chapter: **_Potential danger, and an old face shock the Nurses Ball and Port Charles._

**Rrs are appreciated. :D**


	4. Not As Gone As We Think

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, _rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme, TriciaWilliams521, Wonderwomom, sashahailee, fairydevilish, KLJLizFan, Black Kat64, Team Dramione, Shadow2485, Cmart54 **for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114, Wonderwomom, Black Kat64, Shadow2485 _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**And now we would like to extend a special thanks to **_ilovedana53, Liasonisthebomb, kikimoo, leeleelayla5, trini12180, Bjq, Guest 1, Liason Luv, tish, Gin, KLJLizFan, Guest 2_** for the wonderful reviews. It was amazing to get all the good feedback and see how much everyone liked the story and hopefully you will continue to enjoy!**

Guest Reviews:

**Guest 1: **Thank you! Glad you liked Jason telling Carly to shut it, and you are right he is going to have do something drastic to make the point get through her thick skull lol. Sonny is seeing the light, but the damage has been dealt on that front. Monica, you'll see how that plays out. As for Elizabeth's guards you'll find out this chapter.

**LiasonLuv: **Truer words have never been spoken.

**Tish: **Thank you so much. Glad you like it. Monica can be hard head, remember when Jason first became Jason Morgan? Glad you are liking Gejo and Liason! You'll have to read to see about that.

**Gin: **We will try. We are trying to stay a couple of chapters ahead so we can't promise speedy updates, but the longest wait would be a month between chapters. We agree, GH really missed on Gejo and Liason. We totally agree. Somedays we wish that Becky would go to the Y&amp;R because they would probably treat her talent a lot better than GH has. GH seems to be getting better, but we will see.

**Guest 2: **Glad you like it and hope that you will continue to do so.

Read and enjoy! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"**Not As Gone As We Think"**

"I can't believe Mac got up there and did that," Maxie shielded her eyes in embarrassment as Mac finished up his routine with the puppet that left people more confused than laughing.

"I can't believe that Lucy let him," Alexis stated, her fingertips pressed to her lips. Every time Mac looked over at her, she was sure to flash him an encouraging smile, but she wasn't sure she should be encouraging him in this. As much as everyone speculated, Mac and her were merely friends not lovers. "He did good…I think," she stated, uncertainly. Her attention was refocused when Sam sat back in her chair with a decidedly sour look on her face, and Alexis looked at her daughter. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing," Sam said, petulantly. "If you haven't figured it out yet you aren't going to."

"Sam, clearly something is bothering you," Alexis stated, with a sigh. "I may not be a mind reader like you want me to be, but I am trying to listen here."

Sam lips twisted. "It's Jason and Elizabeth," she stated, with a slight sneer on her face. Three years did nothing to dull the utter hatred she had for that bitch. Elizabeth Webber hijacked her life and there was nothing Sam could do to make her pay for it. Not that she hadn't tried of course, but it always failed. Sam had bought this provocative dress just she could show Jason what he had been missing and had given up, but he didn't even look in her direction. Inwardly, Sam seethed. She had no intention of letting the pair get their happily ever after, and someday Sam would find a way to make them miserable.

"Sam," Alexis groaned. She thought that Sam had let this obsession with Jason go. She honestly tried to support her daughter in everything, but this was not something she could get behind. Sam always told the story like she was the tragic victim, and Alexis knew there was a lot of the story that Sam left out. Shaking her head, Alexis gave her daughter a pointed look. "This is not the night to get into this. Just forget about Jason and Elizabeth and try to enjoy the party."

"How can I enjoy it when they are practically throwing their relationship in my face?" Sam snapped.

Maxie twisted in her seat to face Sam. "Look, Sam, I'm not a fan of Princess Purity either, but all this is for a good cause no matter who set it up. It's also in my sister's memory so if you don't mind…let it go because I can almost guarantee that if you throw a tantrum then you will be thrown out."

Sam barely held back a baleful look at Maxie. At first when she had befriended Maxie, it had been entertaining to find someone who saw through Elizabeth's act and who hated her just as much. It had been easy to squeeze information out of Maxie and have her go after Elizabeth just to make the twit miserable. But Maxie's use had dried up long ago, and if it weren't for the fact that no one else in this town would tolerate her existence than Sam would have dropped the blond years ago. "Whatever," Sam flicked her hair out of her face, and she crossed her arms as she glowered up at the stage.

* * *

"How did you get back here?" Elizabeth asked, her voice holding a faint tremble as her hand pawed at the vanity behind for something to use as weapon. She knew exactly how dangerous Anthony Zacharra was. The events of the Black and White ball were something that she would never forget, especially when her and Jason stood side by side knowing that right then and there could have been their last moment together. Her eyes darted around, but she couldn't see any security guards or anyone to call out for help.

"I came to see the show," Anthony clapped his hands together, his grin widening as he took a step forward and Elizabeth stiffened. "I have to say I didn't think Morgan had it in him to pull it off a half decent show, though it's a bit too tame for my tastes. I prefer more theatrics," he commented, with a wavy of his hand. "And explosions."

Elizabeth glared. "What do you want?"

"Now, that's just rude," Anthony said, with a shake of his head. "Here I am trying to make idle conversation and be polite and you are demanding things. Your father really should have taught you some manners, little lady," he wagged a finger in her direction.

"You don't know my father," Elizabeth snapped. It wasn't that she particularly cared for Jeff Webber, or wanted to defend him. Instead, her defensiveness came from the want to be as far as she could from Anthony in that very moment. Her hand curled around a nail file behind her back, and she stood tense, ready to defend herself.

"Oh, ho! The things I could tell you about daddy dearest," Anthony shook his head, with a cackle. He made to move forward, and grab at Elizabeth when he found his arm twisted around his back then shoved into a wall. Elizabeth pressed her hand to her chest, her shoulders sagging with relief as Jason twisted his arm even more with a vicious look on his face.

Anthony merely smiled. "Ah, Mister Morgan, what a pleasant surprise," the man grunted, and tried to squirm out of the hold. "Johnny, my boy!" He shouted with enthusiasm when he saw Johnny flanking Jason's side.

"I'm not your anything," Johnny bristled with anger and his brown eyes were cold as ice. "What the hell are you doing here, Anthony?"

"I'm here for the show!" Anthony stated as if it should be obvious. "And I just wanted to tell the lovely Miss Webber how beautiful she looked in her dress."

Jason tightened his grip painfully, and his jaw clenched. "If you ever come near Elizabeth again, I will put a bullet in your head. Peace with Sonny be damned," he threatened, the tone of his voice lethal and colder than the artic. He raised his blue gaze to Johnny's and handed the crazy older man over to his son. "Take him out the back way, I don't want a commotions. Double the guards by the entrances, I want them to keep an eye out for anyone with known loyalties to the Zacharra Organization. I don't care if they have a ticket or not, they aren't to be let in."

"Yes, sir," Johnny held his father's arm pinned behind his back. "This way, _dad_," he said, in the most sarcastic tone. He shoved Anthony towards the back, and the older man complained that this was no way for a son to treat his father. Once they were out of sight, Jason turned towards Elizabeth and he held out his arms. With out a word, she rushed into them. She pressed her forehead against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Are you…are you alright?" Jason inquired, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm okay now. A little freaked out, but who wouldn't be when confronted by him?" Elizabeth mustered up a shaky smile, and she ran her hand carefully over her hair. "I'm alright. Especially now that you are here," she pressed her hand against the side of his face. He was solid and warm and his presence always eased back the fear. She knew as long as she had him, she could face anything.

"I don't know what happened. He shouldn't have even made it this far," Jason stated, his voice very serious. It was always a worry that some of the guards would still have loyalties to Sonny, and so far there hadn't been any major issues. However, Anthony getting past was a red flag that he couldn't ignore. He would have to go through his men, and pick out those he could trust and get rid of the dead weight. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Elizabeth shook her head. "Jason, you do the best that you can and you've kept us safe. Even tonight you kept me safe. You'll figure out what went wrong, and fix it instead of being blind to it like Sonny always did."

"You're right," Jason sighed. "Are you still up for performing? Or do you want me to go Lucy and tell her what happened?"

"No. I can still do it," Elizabeth told him, her chin raised in that stubborn and defiant way that Jason so loved. Her blue eyes sparkled with her determination. "If I don't go out there, that let's them know I am afraid. It's letting them win, and I refuse to let them have that victory."

Jason smiled. "That's my girl," he said, then kissed her soundly.

* * *

Everyone gave a scattered applause to Mac who beamed proudly as he walked off stage, and Lucy just stood off to the side with a look on her face. She drew in a deep breath, and walked back onto stage. She did a wild twirl showing of her dress and the way it sparkled with a proud smile and finally she came to a stop facing the audience. "Many great people have come and gone from General Hospital, too many to be counted. People who have touched many lives and who have inspired us to be the best that we can be. People who we have lost, and we will always miss."

In the back of the room standing behind Jason and Elizabeth's table, Johnny bowed his head. His heart heavy within his chest, and his hands clenched into tight fists in his jacket pockets. The audience was quiet and Lucy continued, "Please take this moment to remember them with us." She bowed out, and Elizabeth walked out on stage. She stood in the center of the stage, right in the spotlight and smiled when she caught Jason's eye in the crowd. The soft piano began to play, and Elizabeth drew in a deep calming breath.

"_Daylight…see the dew on the sunflower,_

_And the rose that is fading,_

_Roses wither away,_

_Like the sunflower,_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn,_

_I am waiting for the day," _Elizabeth sang softly, her voice was soft and haunting and as soon as she finished the verse, the spotlight slowly melted away. Blackness consumed the stage as ominous music begin to play for several moment, and then slowly the light came back on. Where Elizabeth once stood was now Epiphany in a beautiful purple gown, with silver beading. Behind her on a large screen, a video of pictures of General Hospital started to appear.

"_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the pavement,_

_Has the moon lost her memory,_

_She is smiling alone,_

_In the lamplight,_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet," _Epiphany sang, her voice rich and smooth with the perfection of a professional singer. A picture of Steve Hardy when he was younger faded into one of Tony Jones. A picture of Amy Vining behind the nurses station talking to someone, most likely gossiping.

"_And the wind begins to moan,_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight,_

_I can dream of the old days,_

_Life was beautiful then."_

It was followed by one of Alan Quartermaine then there was a picture of Emily with a bright happy smile on her face. The next one was of Leyla Mir. There were so many faces; doctors, nurses, volunteers and patients alike. A picture of Georgie appeared on the screen and Johnny felt like he had been punched in the gut. His heart contracted in his chest, his entire body lurched forward, and his knees as if they were about to give out right from underneath him. He locked his jaw, and by sheer will alone kept himself from falling to the ground.

Across the room, Maxie blinked back tears. Mac reached over, pulling her hand in his and squeezed. Lulu looked down at her lap with a guilty look on her face before she looked over at Sam, who looked frozen in her seat with a bitter look on her face. Dante reached out, and touched her shoulder. "Lulu, what's wrong?" He asked, quietly.

"Nothing," she said, too quickly. "It's just…I know a lot of those people. It's hard to think that they are all gone."

Dante's brown eyes stared at her with open concern, and he had this gut feeling that Lulu wasn't be completely honest with him. He let it go, and slid his hand down her arm then entwined his fingers into hers. He gave her a smile, and she returned it before she leaned over giving him a kiss.

"_I remember the time I knew what happiness was,_

_Let the memory live again._

_Every street lamp seems to beat,_

_A fatalistic warning," _Epiphany sang from her heart, her voice filled with emotions as she stared out into the sea of misty eyes. There was not a mutter, all watched the screen and listened to the song in complete silence.

"_All alone with the memory,_

_Off my days in the sun,_

_If you'll touch me,_

_You'll understand what happiness is,_

_Look, a new days has begun…" _She finished, and the screen went black. The lights of the stage all slowly came back on and not a split second later, the crowd was on their feet with applause. Epiphany bowed, with a bright smile on her face and her smile broadened when she caught sight of Milo at the doors. Milo flushed, a bit flustered certain that the Head Nurse knew of his crush on her and felt like slid down out of sight in embarrassment.

Lucy ran out on stage in a beautiful gold gown, and hugged Epiphany tightly. "You were amazing," Lucy told the Head Nurse.

"I am always amazing," Epiphany stated, with a good natured smile on her face. "Thank you."

As Epiphany walked off the stage, Lucy discreetly wiped her eyes and gave a light sniffle before she turned to face the crowd once again. "How about another round of applause for those two? They did such a wonderful job," Lucy raised her hands above her head, and clapped. The crowd followed along suit, and Dante whistled, laughing when Lulu elbowed him in the side. He gave her an grin with not a lick of shame on his face and she just shook her head fondly at him.

"Now, to brighten this somber mood with a little song from the classic Wizard of Oz, Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine!" Lucy stated, with a twinkle of mischievousness in her eye. She hustled off stage as the curtain raised up to reveal Luke whose face had been painted to look like a scarecrow's, with a hat upon his head with a few pieces of straw sticking out from underneath. He flicked his the straps of his overhauls, and had a grin on his face as Tracy stood off to the side with a scowl on her face, arms crossed over her chest. It was obvious she was very reluctant to be up there on stage with her ex husband.

"Is it just me? Or is anyone afraid that this Nurses Ball is going to turn into Godfather the Musical?" Luke joked, his eyes flickered from Sonny to Jason. Nervous laughter echoed through out the room while Lulu just put her face into her hands, as if she couldn't believe her father had just said that. Before anything else could be said, the music started to play. Luke straightened his spine, and flashed a grin at Tracy.

Tracy just gave a huff, and looked away from him.

"_I could wile away the hours, _

_Conferrin' with the flowers_

_Consultin' with the rain_

_And my head I'd be scratchin'_

_While my thoughts were busy hatchin'_

_If I only had a brain_," Luke sang, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, that explains a lot of things," Tracy stated, dryly. Scattered laughter came from the audience while Luke then continued on, nonplused by Tracy's sassy comment.

"_I'd unravel any riddle,_

_For any individ'le_

_In trouble or in pain," _Luke stated, tapping Tracy on the nose in a loving manner. She just gave him the stink eye and vaguely looked like she wanted to bite his finger off. "Being up here with _you _is a pain," she said, scathingly. Luke just smiled gleefully in reply before he turned his gaze back to his audience, slipping his arm through Tracy's. He began to pretend he was walking along the yellow brick road, and Tracy rolled her eyes before walking in place as well.

"_Oh, I would tell you why_

_The ocean's near the shore_

_I could think of things I never thunk before_

_And then I'd sit and think some more!"_

* * *

"Look, I have a ticket! I must have dropped it inside!" Spinelli had stepped out during the puppet show call and see how his Nightingale was fairing in the Hub of Healing. Nadine had told him that she was doing fine, especially since Monica wasn't there to hover. Seven minutes later, upon returning to the Nurses Ball, he found that his ticket was missing.

"No ticket, no entrance," the guard said, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm the Jackal, Stone Cold's secret weapon in the cyber universe. You must be new given the fact that you do not know how close that he and I are-" Spinelli babbled, feeling a tad bit nervous when one of the guards stepped forward. They were six foot tall and looked like they had been drinking protein shakes since the bottle. The Jackal knew in a fist fight he would be horribly outmatched. When the guard grasped him by the shoulders, and hauled him up into the air, Spinelli let out a squeak. "Stone Cold will be most displeased when he hears of minions handling the Jackal in such a undignified and completely unwarranted manner."

"Excuse me?" A familiar voice came from behind him. "There isn't anyone at the front desk, and I really need a room. Can either of you help me out?"

At first glance, he simply looked past her then he did a double take. His eyes widened comically as all the blood drained out of his face, and his heart stuttered in his chest from pure shock. "F-faithful friend?" The Jackal stuttered out, shocked.

Georgie Jones frowned at him, completely confused. There was something awkwardly adorable about him, and something familiar as well though she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Before she open her mouth, and ask him who is was, a small voice spoke up from beside her. "Momma! I's gotta go potty!" The little girl looked up at her with big earnest brown eyes. She looked like a little cherub with her rosy round cheeks, and where her adorable smile usually was there was pout as she squirmed around.

"Momma?" The Jackal gasped. "Faithful Friend has given birth to a mini one?"

Georgie stared at him, an eyebrow raised. She didn't know what this faithful friend stuff was about, and her head throbbed painfully. She didn't have the energy to deal with this right now, she needed to get Johanna and her a room. The rest could wait until tomorrow. Slowly she looked at the guards and gave them a half smile. "Do either one of you know where the clerk is? I need a room, and can you also point me in the direction of the bathroom?"

The guard dropped Spinelli who let out a squeal as he landed on his butt. One of the guards pulled out a cellphone to call the manager, and the other gave her directions to the bathroom. "If you go down that hallway-"

"Johanna!" Georgie shouted. Johanna had pulled her hand free of her mother's and ducked underneath the red velvet rope and rushed through the swinging doors. "Johanna!" Georgie all, but shrieked. She shoved past the Jackal, and guards to chase after her three year old runaway.

"Fair Georgie! Wait!" The Jackal made chase.

"Hey!" The guards followed.

* * *

Little Johanna didn't mean to run off.

She didn't want to make her mommy mad, because making mommy mad meant time out and no cookies. Johanna didn't like time outs, nor did she like it when she didn't get cookies.

She just really needed to go to the potty, and big girls did not pee their pants. She was a big girl, mommy told her all the time. So she ran off in search of a potty. She ran past balloons, and people and somehow she ended up on a big stage like the ones in musicals. It was pretty and there was a lady with a nice smile in a sparkly dress, but Johanna didn't see a potty. She squirmed uncomfortably, and she had tears in her big brown eyes. She didn't see mommy, and she didn't see a potty.

And she was probably going to get put in time out.

And there would be no cookies.

_Forever._

* * *

Tracy and Luke had just finished up, and Lucy had come back on stage, twirling around to show off her dress when something unexpected happen. "Oh," Lucy blinked at the sight of the child standing there froze on stage with a frankly terrified look on her face. "Hello there," she said, in a gentle tone. "Do you need some help?" The little girl's bottom lip trembled, and she blinked up at Lucy.

"I…I…" The little girl hiccupped.

"What is it, honey?" Lucy asked, kneeling down slightly.

"I's can find no potty! Ands I can'ts find my mommy!" The little girl threw her head back with a wail and Lucy looked at a loss at what to do when someone shouted, "Johanna!" A woman came flying up the aisle and climbed up on stage with a surprising swiftness. The woman picked up the little girl, and held her close.

"Faithful friend! Faithful friend!" Spinelli shouted, running for dear life from the guards. He rushed towards the stage, and tried to climb up only for the two goons to grab his legs. He flailed and grabbed onto the first thing that his hand could find, and that was Lucy's dress. There was the sound of fabric ripping apart, and Lucy Coe dropped her mic to try and cover herself. Once again, she ended up in her underwear.

And yet, that was not why the crowd was stunned into silence. "Oh, my God," Elizabeth whispered out, her hand over her mouth. She shared a look with Jason before the two of them glanced back at Johnny. Johnny had went stock still, his entire body looked as if it had been carved out of stone instead of flesh. His brown eyes stared up at the stage, uncomprehending for several moments as disbelief, hope and heartache all slammed into him with a vicious force. He swallowed thickly, and took a step forward. His right hand lifted as if to reach out, and he uttered one word.

"Georgie?"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Elizabeth's Engagement Ring (just remove spaces, and replace dot with .) www dot Amazon dot Com / Goodin-Oval-Cubic-Zirconia-Engagement/dp/B00SN5Q9UO/ref=pd_d0recs_cwb_6/185-8863721-0110118?ie=UTF8&amp;refRID=0TBEGT96SNBMQD3K9KH9

**It will be a longer wait for the next chapter because we kind of broke our oath to stay two chapters ahead, and we would like to get back on track with that. Two weeks to a month is on estimated time, but ThroughtheMirrorDarkly has other stories to work on so we will see how it goes from there. All in all, just be patient with us, lol.**

**Next Chapter: **All hell break loose, and surprising alliances are formed while someone gets close to telling the truth about a lie.

**RRs are appreciated.**


	5. Memory Girl

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme, TriciaWilliams521, Wonderwomom, sashahailee, fairydevilish, KLJLizFan, Black Kat64, Team Dramione, Shadow2485, Cmart54, cyn13013, QUEENADDEK, MandyLybeck, brokenangelwings16, Kathy0518 _**for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114, Wonderwomom, Black Kat64, Shadow2485, QUEENADDEK _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**And now we would like to extend a special thanks to **_kcke2pen, ilovedana53, chawchic, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, no scruples, bjp, kikimoo, tish, Pamela, LiasonLuv, Emme, Kathy0518_** for the wonderful reviews. It was amazing to get all the good feedback and see how much everyone liked the story and hopefully you will continue to enjoy!**

Guest Reviews:

**Tish: **Glad that you liked it! We didn't want to keep you all hanging on the cliff so here's the update, hope you will enjoy. :D

**Pamela: **Glad you like how we put Georgie in Johnny's orbit, Maxie is a wild person and she isn't going to change…mostly. There are plenty people to dislike here, isn't there? AZ's slip into the ball will be explained later, as for the rest you'll have to wait and see.

**LiasonLuv: **She just might, and you are spot on with that assumption. :D

**Emme: **Your welcome!

Read and enjoy! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"**Memory Girl"**

"Georgie?" For all the silence in the room, Johnny's whisper might have been a scream. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Georgie which was gave Lucy try to pry her dress from Spinelli's grasp and cover up. Georgie stood there with the toddler in her arms, and staring at the sea of people with a look of panic written across her face.

"Georgie?" Maxie raised slightly out of her chair, her face twisted with grief and hope. "Georgie, is that you?" She asked, hesitantly.

A tremor went through the crowd, but no one felt it more than Johnny who eyes hadn't moved off of Georgie for one second. His heart squeezed tightly in his chest, and he took a step forward. One step forward, and he drew in a shaky breath. It was like all he dreamed was just within in reach, but like every nightmare that she would disappear right as he reached her. As the sound of chair legs skid across the floor reached his ears, he watched as the little girl peeked over Georgie's arm and her little brown eyes met his. Johnny felt his heart constrict in his chest as he realized those were _his_ eyes.

That little girl had his eyes.

_Oh, my God. _He thought, feeling as if he had been hit by a truck. That was his daughter, he knew deep inside of his gut and his heart twisted painfully in his chest.

His Georgie. His daughter. A powerful feeling welled up inside of his chest, and he was sprinting forward. He beat all of those who rushed to the stage by two feet, and he leapt onto stage. He watched Georgie's eyes widen, and within the next moment he hauled them up into his arms. "Hey!" Georgie snapped, cradling her daughter closer to her chest as Johnny carried them swiftly off stage. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting you and my daughter off this stage!" Johnny told her, his voice trembling with emotions as he carried them back stage. His car was parked around back, and he was taking them home.

"Your daughter?" Georgie stared at him, perplexed.

"Yes," Johnny felt something twist in his gut. The way she looked at him in that moment, it was like…he shook his head, he didn't want to think about what that meant right this second. "Now stop fighting me, and let me get you somewhere safe."

Georgie's brows furrowed while Johanna stared up at him as if she had never seen anything quite like him before. He managed a smile for her, and the little girl smiled back after a moment.

* * *

Damage control was an understatement in Jason's mind. He knew the second Johnny ran up on stage and hauled Goergie away that everything was about to swiftly go down hill from there. He rose out of his seat when he saw Mac get up with a thunderous look on his face, and knew he had to intervene. "That son of a bitch!" Mac went to climb up on the stage, but Jason grabbed him by the back of his suit, pulling him down.

"Mac, you don't want to do that," Jason told him, sternly while he placed himself between the man and the stage. "You need to calm down. Right now."

"To hell I will! That's my daughter!" Mac glared, his hands in fists at his side. "Move out of my way, Jason, or so help me I will arrest you."

"Mac, we aren't trying to be cruel here and keep you away Georgie. But you saw her," Elizabeth looked at him, earnestly. "She was _scared_. So was the baby. Do you think that people rushing up there and mauling at her was going to make any better?"

"She's my sister. She needs us, right now. Not _him_," Maxie glared, balefully at the nurse. Her mind raced a mile a minute, and her heart squeezed painfully. She had never thought she would see Georgie again, and it felt like a dream that could be so easily taken away.

"She needs him, too," Elizabeth countered, not unkind. She could see the torrent of emotions play out across Maxie's face, but she hoped that she could get the blond to understand that there were just more than her feelings in this matter. "And you know why, Maxie."

Maxie's expression twisted.

"What…what is that supposed to mean?" Mac's eyes flickered from Elizabeth and Maxie, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What does that mean, Maxie?" He turned towards his daughter, and demanded.

Maxie looked down at the floor, her jaw clenched and unclenched. She finally looked up at her father, and let out a low sigh. "Johnny and Georgie were…involved before," Maxie informed him in a tight voice. The blond hadn't been blind, and she hated that Georgie had never confided in her.

Mac's face fell. "What?" He nearly shouted.

"Mac," Alexis reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder. "This isn't the place, not when…there are people and cameras," she cautioned, looking at the reporters that were practically eating this all up.

Mac spared the media a quick glare before he focused on Jason and Elizabeth. "My daughter was involved with that thug?" He demanded, his voice tight then some kind of realization flickered through his eyes. "Does that mean the baby…_that son of a bitch! _I'll kill him!"

"Mac," Alexis tried to calm him down.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Alexis," Mac told her, sharply. "I just seen my daughter alive! The one I have thought was dead for _years_, and she has a _baby! _And it's most likely Johnny _freaking_ Zacharra's? Do not tell me to calm down."

"You need to," Jason told him, flatly. "This anger and rage…its going to only hurt one person."

"And his name is Johnny Zacharra," Mac stated, angrily.

"Hey!" Claudia shrugged off Sonny's hands. Her stomach twisted at the thought of Johnny being involved with that girl, Georgie Jones. However, she knew without a doubt that was Johnny's baby. "You are not going anywhere near my baby brother, you understand me?"

"Is that a threat?" Mac snapped.

"It's a promise," Claudia snarled.

"Claudia, that's enough! You are not helping the situation!" Sonny pulled Claudia back away from Mac. He was half tempted to let her land her ass in a jail cell, but with the pressure of the Zacharra organization on his shoulders he couldn't let them see in cracks or weaknesses. His marriage to Claudia had to appear to be strong, no matter what the cost.

"Mac," Elizabeth tried to be the voice of reason, "this isn't helping Georgie. When Jason said the only one that's going to get hurt by all this, he wasn't talking about Johnny. He was talking about Georgie. Now, Johnny _loves_ Georgie."

Maxie snorted, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He does," Elizabeth sent her a look. "He would never doing anything to hurt her. He is probably taking Georgie to a safe place. Let us get a hold of him, and see how Georgie is doing. Then we'll call you and work out something from there." A reluctance passed across Mac's face, and Elizabeth pleaded. "Please. Georgie was a good friend to both Jason and I. Let us do this, please."

Mac stood there, stock still before he inclined his head. "You have two hours then I bring down the full force of the police down on you, if I don't hear anything from Georgie herself. Understood?" Mac looked steadily at Jason.

Jason nodded. "Understood."

* * *

"You don't remember me, do you?"

The street lights rolled by as the truck pulled along the highway silently. There was a slight gush of warmth from the vents, and was the only noise in the vehicle save for Georgie's careful breaths. After finding Johanna a bathroom, Johnny had taken them out through the kitchen and nicked Johann a chocolate bar which was keeping the little girl occupied. Georgie was puzzled why Johnny had a carseat in his car already, but it was a minor concern compared to the others ones rattling about in her head. "No," Georgie said, simply. There was a stab of guilt in her gut, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

He looked resign, and sad. "I thought so," he commented, quietly. "When you looked at me, you looked at me like…" His brown eyes flickered towards her, and she felt her gut clench tightly. Those were her daughter's eyes. "You looked at me like a stranger."

Georgie watched him quickly turn his gaze back to the road, and her gaze flickered to his knuckle white grip on the steering wheel. Her heart was a steady thump in the base of her throat, and she swallowed thickly. "You said…you said that Johanna was your daughter," she commented, quietly. She always knew coming back home would be strange. For heaven's sakes, she had a three near four year gap in her memory. The only thing she remembered from the past few years was Johanna. She could never forget her baby.

"I did," he nodded.

"So you and I…" Georgie gestured between her and him with her forefinger. She saw the quirk of his lips like he was suppressing a smile, and she had the urge to hit him. She managed to refrain. "Did you know? I mean, about Johanna. Did you know? Did I tell you?" She asked, reaching up and rubbed her temples as her skull throbbed with pain. She felt so tired, like she had been running forever and she just wanted to sleep.

Johnny drew in a shuddering breath. "No. You didn't. You didn't get the chance," he told her, and his stomach twisted violently. Someone had taken Georgie. Someone had faked her death, and he barely managed to hold back the anger that ripped through him. He would find who was responsible and make them pay. They would regret ever messing with the woman he loved.

* * *

"Lulu? Lulu, are you okay?" Dante asked, holding the blond's hair back as she puked up her guts into the trashcan. After the shock of Georgie Jones being alive hit the entire Nurses Ball, Lulu had fled from the room looking very green. "Hey, what's the matter?" He rubbed soothing circles on her back, very gently. "Did you have too much to drink?"

Lulu took the napkin he offered and wiped her mouth clean as she raised her head up. Tear tracks were upon her cheeks, and she looked very shaken. "Yes, I guess so," she croaked out, and steadied herself on the nearby wall. She stared down at her feet for a long moment before she looked up at Dante. "Dante," she whispered out. "Have you ever done something you have regretted down to the very depths of your soul?"

Dante frowned. "Yeah. I have," he nodded, then tilted his head to the side. Brushing Lulu's hair out of her face, he looked straight into her eyes. "Lulu…what's really bothering you?"

Lulu opened her mouth, staring up at the man she had come to love more than anything else in the entire world and when she tried to the find the words, she caught something move out of the corner of her eye. She blanched when she saw Sam standing at the entrance with her arms crossed over her chest, and a cold look in her eyes. Lulu immediately looked down at her feet, and swallowed thickly. "Nothing. Just the wine," she mustered up a smile for Dante. "Can we go home?"

"Sure. Alright," Dante steadied her with an arm around her waist and the two left the Metro Court.

Sam watched them go through narrowed eyes, and she shook her head side to side. She flexed her fingers resisted the urge to smash something. "Back stabbing son of bitch," she spat before she stalked off.

* * *

Elizabeth came rushing off of the elevator, Jason at her side and his hand on the small of her back as they reached the nurses station. "Nadine, did Johnny come in?" She asked, her eyes wide as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Just about ten minutes ago," Nadine stated, her lips twisted down with worry. "He had Georgie Jones with him, I thought she was dead."

"So did we until she showed up at the Nurses Ball," Elizabeth stated, with a worried sigh. "Is she okay? Is she hurt in anyway?"

"She's still being examined," Nadine said.

"What about the baby?" Jason inquired.

"I can't tell you much, but she's alright. Picture of perfect health, though Kelly is running some blood work just to be safe," Nadine told him, quietly. "There behind curtain three, if you want to go check on them."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, gratefully.

"You go and see how they are doing, I'm going to call Mac," Jason whispered, quietly as to not draw that much attention. He didn't want to make this situation worse, and with the citizens of Port Charles tendencies to eavesdrop.

"Okay," she said, her hand grasps his for a moment before she walked off to curtain three. "Hey," she pulled back the curtain, and gave a half smile when she saw Georgie sitting on the edge of the bed with the baby in her lap. Johnny stood off to the side with arms crossed over his chest, and cellphone clasped in the palm of his hand.

"Elizabeth," Georgie said, a note of relief in her voice.

Johnny looked up, and he looked just as relieved.

"And who is this cutie pie?" Elizabeth smiled at the little girl. The little girl flashed a shy smile before she burrowed her face against her mother's neck. It was not hard to see Johnny and Georgie written all over the kid.

"Johanna," Georgie smiled ever so slightly. "My daughter."

"She's beautiful," Elizabeth said, then she titled her head to the side and looked at Georgie. She couldn't help, but wonder if Johanna was named for Johnny. "Are you alright?"

Georgie swallowed thickly. Elizabeth had always been good to her, and she had always listened when Georgie needed some to confide into. "Fine. Hungry and tired and a little case of amnesia," Georgie stated, with a light sigh. "But fine."

"Amnesia?" Elizabeth's eyes flickered to Johnny, and her heart went out to him. He stood there with his face carefully composed, but she could see the pain in the way he clenched his jaw.

"Is Jason with you?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. He's outside calling Mac," Elizabeth gauged Georgie's expression and saw the younger woman wince. "Mac threatened to unleash the whole police force on Johnny for kidnapping you."

Georgie let out a chuckle. "That sounds like Mac," she commented, lightly.

"I need to talk to him," Johnny said, a great reluctance in his voice. He didn't want to leave Georgie's side, he was too afraid she would disappear, but there was something he had to do. "Will you stay with her, please?"

"Of course," Elizabeth assured him. "Go do what you have to do. We'll be here when you are done."

Johnny swallowed thickly, because Elizabeth had seen to the root of his fear because she understood what it was like to have a loved one stolen. He inclined his head, and brushed past the curtain. He walked around the nurses station, and found Jason standing by the elevator finishing up a phone call. "Jason, we need to talk," he told the other man, firmly.

"How's Georgie?" Jason asked.

Johnny closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's…physically okay. Or at least, that's the way it seems until they do a CATscan. She's doesn't remember me, Jason."

Jason stared at him, shocked. "She…she doesn't remember?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

"No. She doesn't remember the last three nearly four years of her life. She remembers…she remembers Johanna, but nothing else. It's all a blank to her," Johnny stated, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

Jason gave him a sympathetic look. "It's…it's going to be hard. It was already going to be hard for her being away for all this time, but given the memory loss…it's going to be even harder. Just…don't push her. That's what the Quartermaines did to me, and it just drove me away. Just be there for her," Jason gave him the advice, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I intend to," Johnny told him, seriously. "And I intend to figure out what happened. It takes great lengths to fake someone's death, you and I both know this. Someone took Georgie, someone who planned it and took her for years. I want to know who did this, and I want to put a bullet in their skull."

"You need to calm down," Jason told him.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Someone took Georgie, Jason, and did who knows what to her," Johnny glared. "What would you do if it was Elizabeth?"

"I would be just as angry as you, but I would put my anger aside and focus on Elizabeth. You need to focus on Georgie right now. She is going to be going through a lot, and she is going to need everyone's support," Jason stated, firmly. "As for who took Georgie, we'll figure it out and we'll make them pay. However, we can't be running around without any kind of lead. I will call and get Spinelli on it, alright?"

Johnny looked stubborn, but he inclined his head. "Alright. You're right. You usually are," he sighed, heavily. "I just don't like feeling helpless, and right now…it's all I feel."

* * *

Georgie sat in the hospital room, the only comfort was Johanna in her arms. There was a knot in her stomach, one that twisted and turned violently. She had spent three months running around with her daughter, where it seemed like the weight of the world upon her shoulders. Her first instinct…had not been to return. If her family had been looking for her, if Johnny had been looking for her then wouldn't she had already been found? It occurred to her that the fact Johnny stared at Johanna with complete awe at times that she had been gone longer than she had first thought. Her brows pinched, and she decided she hated amnesia. She didn't care for it all.

Looking down at her little girl, she realized that she had not for one second doubted the validity of Johnny's claim. That he was Johanna's father, and deep in her heart she knew it was true. Johnny was written on Johanna, and she looked more like his daughter than Georgie. There a twinge of motherly jealous she couldn't repress at that thought as she ran her hands through her daughter's curls. There was something in her heart that told her to trust Johnny, something that told her that Johnny was safe…and yet there was a clenching sensation in her chest that held her back. A tremble of apprehension that crept over her that she just couldn't shake.

Georgie needed to take her mind off the dark haired man, and she looked to Elizabeth who was looking over the chart. "You aren't curious?" When Elizabeth gave her a confused look, Georgie elaborated. "Aren't going to ask me a bunch of question? Everyone else would."

"I'm not everyone else. If you want to talk, I'll listen," Elizabeth said, with a half smile. She put the chart back at the foot of the bed, and took a chair nearby. "But I'm not going force you to air your feelings, or make you talk about something you aren't ready to. It's obvious that you've been through a lot."

"If I only knew then maybe I wouldn't be freaking out so bad," Georgie gave a laugh, but it sounded hollow. The last three months had been so hard, with no one on her side and no memories to explain how she got where she was. Only the sense of danger and fear. "I just…it's hard. I remember everything about my life up to a point, and beyond that I don't remember anything. Well, I remember Johanna. I remember giving birth to her, and I remember raising her. Everything else is like a blur, or a fog that I can't see through. Pretty crazy, right?"

"Well, given the circumstances I think it's perfectly understandable," Elizabeth said, with a sympathetic smile. "As for figuring it out, you just have to give yourself time. Let the doctors do the test, and we can figure out the rest from there."

Georgie nodded, slowly. It was all she really could do was wait. Her lips pursed she looked at Elizabeth for a long silent moment, before she asked, "Can you tell me about Johnny? I'm not asking for you to fill the blanks or anything like that…I just…" She paused, her hazel flickered with indecision and hesitation. "I just want to know if I can trust him."

A compassionate look crossed Elizabeth's features, and there was a hint of sadness to the nurse's smile. "There is going to be a lot of people that say you shouldn't. Probably Mac, and Maxie being the most vocal. However, a lot of people for years told me that about Jason and I know there is no one in the world that I can trust more than Jason. I can't tell you to trust Johnny, that's honestly something you have to figure out on your own. However, I can tell you that…there is nothing in this world that Johnny wouldn't do for you. All you have to do is ask."

Georgie appreciated the sincerity in which Elizabeth spoke. The woman had always offered sound advice, while never once trying to color her opinion or choices. "Thank you," Georgie shook her head. "You answered me more truthfully than anyone else would have, and I appreciate that."

"Any time, Georgie," Elizabeth smiled.

"Momma, I's sleepy," Johanna complained, rubbing her tired eyes before she let out a big yawn. She wiggled in her mommy's arms to get more comfortable, and Georgie smiled softly.

"I know, baby," Georgie said, softly. "We…" A light frown flickered across Georgie's face because she honestly did not know what she was going to do. She never got the hotel room at the Metro Court, and she knew that Mac would adamantly insist she come home with him. However, Georgie wasn't sure that was a good idea. She could see Maxie lecturing her to stay away from Johnny, and while Mac would wait a little while to let her get settled, he in time would give his opinion on Johnny, too.

She didn't want to deal with that, and she didn't want Johanna to deal with it, either. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she mustered up a smile for her daughter. "We'll figure out something soon, okay?" Georgie promised, but there was a quiver of hesitation in her voice. She didn't know what she was going to do, and she hated that uncertainty. With a deep sigh, she held Johanna close and tried to shove those thoughts to the back of her head. She couldn't let anyone see her fear.

She just couldn't.

* * *

**Next update in two weeks to a month. It takes us a little bit to collaborate since ThroughtheMirrorDarkly has her other fics she is working on. Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review! :D**

**ThroughtheMirrorDarkly: **I usually make a soundtrack for the lengthy stories, so I thought I'd make a mini one here.

**The Heart Knows Soundtrack:**

**1.) "May I" by Trading Yesterday**

**2.) "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding**

**3.) "Since I Found You" by Christian Bautista**

**4.) "Beautiful Girl" by Broken Iris**

**5.) "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star**

**6.) "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan (This is what I picture playing when Johnny learns about Georgie's death)**

**7.) "I Found" by Amber Run**

**8.) "The Way You Look at Me" by Christian Bautista**

**9.) "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

**10.) "The Void" by Darkness Falls**

**If you have a song you think fits the story just let us know, we will listen to it and it may end up on the soundtrack. :D**

**Also if anyone knows someone who makes really kick ass music videos of GH on youtube and is open to requests, can you tell us? We want to see if someone will make a Georgie/Johnny video to the song "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A fight ensues over who Georgie will leave the hospital with, meanwhile Carly plots her scheme and Georgie has a flashback.

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	6. The Past Isn't Always Pleasant

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to

try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme, TriciaWilliams521, Wonderwomom, sashahailee, fairydevilish, KLJLizFan, Black Kat64, Team Dramione, Shadow2485, Cmart54, cyn13013, QUEENADDEK, MandyLybeck, brokenangelwings16, Kathy0518, silverbellbaby, KuM8, Mel4113, kcgirl18, mif456, liasonfan96706, Fighter37 _**for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114, Wonderwomom, Black Kat64, Shadow2485, QUEENADDEK, Mel4113, mif456, willowsangel, liasonfan96706, Aproctor18 _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Thank you all for the reviews, trini12180, kcke2pen, Nrrd-Grrrl-Meg, BeachGirl114, Kathy0518, kikimoo, QUEENADDEK, ilovedana53, Bjp, Mel4113, doralupin86, bns6, tish, and Mytime33. Sorry we didn't reply to all the reviews. We usually do, but this time we've been busy and stressed. Plus me, ThroughtheMirrorDarkly, has been sick and feeling crappy so we didn't get around to writing as much as we would have liked.

We promise to answer all reviews, users and guests for the next time. Sorry. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"**The Past Isn't Always Pleasant"**

Maxie stepped off the elevator, her heart beating wildly inside of her chest. She was furious with Mac, and herself in that moment. How could they just let Johnny Zarcharra run off with Georgie like that? Maxie knew that she had more than selfish in her relationship with Georgie, and knew she could have been a better sister. It was one of the things that haunted her that she would never get the chance to be there for Georgie like Georgie had been there for her. But now she had the chance to prove it, and what better way than to get her away from that mobster? The blond had always suspected that Georgie's death (or kidnapping as it were) had something to do with Johnny and not the TMK killer at all. His life was dangerous, and she didn't want something like to touch Georgie which is why Maxie had tried to discourage the friendship between the two. She went as far as to imply that Johnny was vying for Lulu Spencer's affections.

Obviously since Georgie had come back with a bundle of joy in tow, none of Maxie's ploys had worked. That didn't mean she was going to stand by and let Johnny ruin Georgie's life once again. She spotted the bane of her anger talking to Jason, she stomped over with her heels slamming against the floor loudly. She caught the end of Johnny's sentence. "…who would take Georgie away?" Johnny demanded.

_A good question, _she thought sourly. "Who's says Georgie was taken away?" Maxie couldn't help, but to taunt Johnny with a sarcastic smile. "Maybe she ran away to get away from you to protect herself, and her child. Not that I would blame her," the blond fold her arms over her chest.

Johnny sent her a cutting look. "Georgie would never runaway. She is the type that faces her problems head on, not someone who runs away like you, Maxie," the dark haired man practically spat. His brown eyes were narrowed with anger, and he just shook his head after a moment. "You know what? I'm not doing this with you right now. I have more important things to than to fight with right now."

"To hell you aren't," Maxie drew herself up. "That is _my _sister in there! I am not about to let you take advantage of her again!"

"I never took advantage of Georgie," Johnny looked angry and appalled. He took a deep breath in order to try and calm himself down. He turned away from the blond, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Maxie, where is Mac?" Jason cut in.

"He'll be here in a moment," Maxie told him, with a light huff. Her blue eyes fixated back on Johnny with a fury blazing in them. "You may think that, and maybe you even believe it, but I know the truth. If you think for one second that you are going to get near Georgie or her daughter again—"

"Who the hell do you think that you are threatening my brother?" Claudia had showed up at the hospital as soon as she gave the guards the slip. Sonny had told her to go home, not to make a scene. Claudia didn't care much for his order, especially since Johnny was at the center of the whole drama. "I could care less about little Miss Pollyana in there, but you are not keeping Johnny away from his daughter."

"Who's to say Johanna's his daughter?" Maxie glowered at the woman that towered over her. If there was one thing to be said about Maxie is that she never did back down. "There has been no DNA test. Georgie could have found someone else, someone better."

"Oh, please," Claudia had her hands on her hips with an eye roll. "That kid is clearly Johnny's, anyone with eyes could see it. I may not like that my brother fell for that twit's little innocent act, but even I could not deny that."

"Claudia, just stop," Johnny stated, anger boiling in his gut. He couldn't believe that she had the gall to show up like this. No, actually he could believe it. "You didn't even know Georgie. You have no right to say anything about her or about my relationship with her so you need to stay the _hell_ out of this."

"I'm just trying to look out for what's best for you, Johnny," Claudia told him, earnestly. "I had to show up here to protect you, I always want to protect you and I'm not about to let that little girl in there try to use your kid to sink her claws into you—"

"Enough," Jason gave her a lethal glare. "You aren't needed here, Claudia and you certainly aren't welcomed."

"You don't get to tell me where I can and can't go," Claudia sneered at him.

"No, but I can call Sonny," Jason threatened, with a cold smirk on his face. "I can guarantee that you husband has no idea where you are right now, and judging by the lack of guards I'm going to say that he isn't a happy man."

"Sonny doesn't own me," Claudia stated, unhappily.

Johnny ran his hands down his face, and then pinned a dark stare on his sister. "Enough," he told her, his voice strained as his held back the urge to yell. "Enough, Claudia. Just go."

"Johnny," Claudia looked at him, aghast. "I'm just trying to look out for—"

"Go," Johnny repeated, firmly.

Claudia was visibly hurt by the dismissal, but then raised her chin. "Fine. I'll go," she agreed, after clearing her throat. "But only because you want me to Johnny."

Johnny was never more relieved to see the elevator close on Claudia, and he rolled his shoulders to ease the tension building there before he glowered at Maxie. "As for you…Georgie doesn't need this crap, so you better decide in the next few moments if you can swallow down your spiteful attitude and be civil for her sake," he told the blond.

Maxie gave him a stubborn look, her jaw clenched tightly. She sniffed haughtily and marched over to the waiting area. When she plopped herself in one of the seats without another word, Johnny took as a side of a small victory. With a deep breath, he tried to steady the emotions inside of his chest. "Can you have Spinelli start looking into this?" Johnny asked, underneath his breath.

"He's already on it," Jason stated, with a small nod. The mobster felt a bit of relief when Mac stepped off the elevator next, because the man was the only one with the power to ran in Georgie.

"Where is she?" Mac asked, his voice raw with worry. "Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"They are fine," Jason told him. "Physically, they are fine. The doctor is running some tests, but there is something you both need to now."

"What?" Mac had his hand on his hips. "What is it?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, and shared a look with Johnny. Johnny sighed, heavily. "Georgie doesn't remember…certain things," Johnny told them, with a heavy frown.

"Doesn't…doesn't _remember_?" Mac looked shattered, his face twisted in a quiet despair. "You mean she has amnesia?"

Maxie placed a hand over her mouth. There was bit shock, more than a bit and absolute horror on her face. _Georgie doesn't deserve this. She doesn't, _she thought inside of her mind. Georgie was a good person, why did she have to go through all this? It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Elizabeth watched the young mother, and felt her heart squeeze inside her chest. She sympathized with Georgie because she had been in a similar place when she had Cameron, when the future seemed so uncertain and a scary thing to take on alone. _But Georgie isn't alone, _Elizabeth thought, softly to herself. _She has Johnny, and she had Jason and me on her side too. _Elizabeth only hoped the other girl realized that.

The curtain was pulled back. "Well, if it isn't my favorite volunteer?" Dr. Julian walked in with a wide smile on his face, and he tossed Georgie a wink. "How does it feel to be the latest person back from the dead?"

Elizabeth gave him a dry look, while Georgie's face split into a reluctant smile. "Been better," Georgie admitted, with a light shrug. She stroked Johanna's hair gently, her little girl had curled up on the hospital bed and had fallen asleep. "Come to tell me what's wrong with my head?"

"Personally," Dr. Julian smirked, "I think there is nothing wrong with you head. At least, physically that is. Nothing came up on any of the scans, no signs of physical trauma. You have a perfectly lovely brain."

"Thank you?" Georgie asked, hesitantly. His brand of flirting was always a bit much, and she never knew how to handle it.

"Your welcome," Dr. Julian smiled, brilliantly. "Just a quick question? Are you still single?"

Georgie gave an unladylike snort. "I have a daughter," she told him, flatly.

"I'm totally cool with that," Dr. Julian stated, with a nod. "Kids love me."

"Is Georgie able to go home? Or will she need to spend the night here under observation?" Elizabeth commented, with tone of amusement. She didn't think Dr. Julian would be so open about hitting on Georgie if she knew who the baby daddy was.

"She is fine physically so she should be able to go home, under supervision that is," Dr. Julian stated, seriously. "However, I wonder recommend scheduling an appointment with Kevin Collins. There are many things other than a blow to the head that can cause amnesia. Many people who have suffered some kind of traumatic event often have trouble recalling things, such as events or places."

Georgie went quiet. What could have been so terrifying that she would forget three years of her life in order to try and hide from it?

* * *

Carly paced the floors of her house, fuming.

She had never felt so angry in her entire life than she did right in this moment. She couldn't believe that little twit had stolen everything from her. Jax loved her. Jason loved her. Sonny even cared for her. Her own kids liked her. What was so special about Saint Elizabeth freaking Webber that just drew people to her life moths to a flame? Carly couldn't see the appeal in the flat chested muffin faced bitch, and she was certain if she could prove that Elizabeth Webber did not deserve the pedestal that others had put her so high upon, then she could be rid of her once and for all.

But how to make her it crumble out from underneath her? Carly had tried for years to make the twit break. The modeling job, then Courtney, then encouraging Ric to chase after her even though Carly could tell the man was scum from the moment she laid eyes on him. She thought it would be enough to make Elizabeth Webber fall apart, but somehow the bitch stood the test of time. Grasping a vase, she threw it across the room in anger.

The glass shattered, and came crashing to the floor. It did nothing to appease the bitterness in Carly's heart. She just knew that the only way she would have the life that she deserved back in her hands was if Jason and Sonny were back where they belonged. With her.

Not with that bitch in heat Claudia, and meek simpering Elizabeth.

There was nothing she could do about Claudia, right now. Not without Jason there to guard her back if Claudia tried to come after her. So Elizabeth would be the first one to go down.

But how?

With Jason on constant alert, she barely had a chance to chew into the brunette let alone being able to find some way to take her down. Why couldn't Jason just see she was poison? That she would never truly have his back the way Carly did? That's when it all came together, the perfect idea. It would take some time to piece it all together, but by the end of the year…Carly was determined that Elizabeth Webber would be gone.

Forever.

* * *

"Georgie should come home with us."

"There is no way I'm letting her or my daughter go home with you so your so called daughter over there can spit venom in their ears," Johnny pointed at Maxie who gave him a look of death.

Mac gritted his teeth together. "If you think, after all that I've learned, I'm going to let her go home with you, then you are just as crazy as your father!"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. The argument had started quickly after they informed Mac of Georgie's amnesia. Johnny had made one mention of taking Georgie home, and the hospital suddenly became ground zero for World War Three. He hated useless arguments, and he hated even more being caught in them. If it weren't for the fact that Johnny had his back for the last few years, Jason would have left the Italian to fend for himself. Drawing in a breath to strengthen his resolve, he looked Mac square in the eye. "Look, there is no reason to be fighting about this. The person who should have the last say in this is Georgie, so we should wait to see what she wants."

"Georgie needs her family," Mac glared.

"I never said she didn't." Jason didn't bat an eye. "However, I can tell you that if you pressure her and you bring the weight of expectations down on her shoulders, you will drive her away. She doesn't know what to do right now, Mac. She may be putting up a good front, but she is scared. She needs to have some kind of control, and if you take that from her…she'll resent you, just like I resented the Quartermaines."

Mac blanched, the color draining from his face in an instant. He remembered those days well enough. Edward Quartermaine would have a fit if Jason so much decided to go off on his own after the accident, and even would call the police asking them to tail his grandson to keep him safe. Jason had quickly left that life behind, determined he would never be under the Quartermaines thumb. Even to this day, Jason was coolly polite with them at best. There was a terrible churning in his stomach.

Jason saw he got the point across, and gestured for Johnny to follow him. When they were several yards away from Maxie and Mac, he looked the dark haired man in the eye. "You need to calm down," he told him, bluntly. "All this anger, and this frustration…you are going have to find a way to hold it in."

"I'm trying," Johnny raked a hand through his hair.

"Try harder," Jason stated, leaving no room for argument. "Georgie is going to need support through this, and she is going to need you. As for Georgie going home with you…that's not a good idea."

Johnny's head snapped towards him. "What? How can you say that?" His eyes blazed with outrage, and he took a step forward. "You think she'd be better off with them? Is that it?"

"No." Jason pinched his nose, and prayed for patience. "That is not what I am saying. If Georgie goes home with you, Mac will go ballistic. We are already walking a thin line in this town as it is, there is no need to make it worse."

Johnny didn't like it. He understood where Jason was coming from, but he didn't like it at all. He had spent years mourning Georgie, never thinking he'd ever get to see her smile again. Get to kiss her one more time, make her laugh, or hold her tight. He wanted that so desperately, so fiercely it was a physical ache inside his chest. "What do you propose?" He asked, quietly.

"Georgie come home with Elizabeth and I," Jason suggested, quietly. "Mac likes Elizabeth, and Georgie trusts her. We have more than enough room, and more importantly she would be safe with guards around at all times."

Jason's eyes filled with compassion for the other man. He knew the pain of being so closed to something you loved so reverently, so close to touch and to hold only to have to hold back. He felt that with Elizabeth when they were both trying to make other people happy instead of themselves. "You've protected my family. You've had my back like no one else, save for Elizabeth, has ever had…let me do the same for you and your family."

Johnny swallowed thickly. He stood there for several seconds, motionless before he let out a long sigh. "Alright. Alright," he nodded. "I'll do it. For Georgie."

* * *

Meanwhile across town in the darkened corridors of a grand mansion up on Crimson Pointe, Anthony Zaccharra sat behind his desk with a decidedly displeased look upon his face. "You're late. I hate it when people are late," he stated, not bothering to hide his displeasure as he ran his thumb across the cool, steel metal of the gun in his hands.

"Well, I'm not the one that decided to schedule this minute on a moments notice so forgive me if I'm a bit tardy," Jerry Jax stood there with his eyebrow arched sardonically. He wore a simple black suit, and he sauntered into the room after eyeing the two guards with a speculative glance. "Now, do you mind telling me what this is all about? I am a busy, busy man. Places to be, people not to be seen by. You understand, of course."

"Of course," Anthony said, drolly. "Let's get down to business. We both hate, Morgan."

"Is that why you brought me here? To state the obvious?" Jerry asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"I want him dead. You want him dead…" Anthony began, but Jerry held up a hand to silence him.

"I don't want Morgan dead. I want him to stop meddling in my affairs. Him being dead would merely be a bonus," Jerry stated, draping himself languidly into the cushioned chair. He waved his hand when he was offered a glass of wine. Knowing Zacchara, it could very well be poisoned. "Now…tell me, what inane plan you've come up with this time?"

Anthony glared for a long moment. "The plan is simple. We bring Morgan to his knees, and kill him," he stated, grumpily.

"Yes, straightforward plan. Simple and to the point, however not so easily executed. Morgan tends to be rather hard to kill like a cockroach, and many men have failed spectacularly over the years at putting a bullet in his chest. Yourself amongst them." Jerry slanted a look from the corner of his eyes at Anthony Zacharra. While Jerry was a bit amoral at times, he even on his worst day would never come close to the man sitting across from him. Anthony was soulless, only caring about power and how to keep it by any means necessary.

Jerry did care for some things. Family being the most important, though that seemed to be overshadows by his schemes from time to time. He just never had a good reason to change his ways, not until he met Alexis Davis. However, he had managed to screw that right up and now once again, he crawled back into the dark underbelly of the criminal world with his tail tucked firmly between his legs. God, he need a bourbon.

Managing a light smirk, Jerry couldn't resist needling the other man. "It seems that Morgan's trust wasn't as misplaced as I thought when he hired your boy. Johnny seems to anticipate your every move."

A dark look flickered across Anthony's face. "This is one they won't be able to." The older man said, though clenched teeth. Or were they dentures? Jerry was never able to tell. "You see, I love dramatics," Anthony stood up, and walked around the desk. "Theatrics. A little flair before the inevitable end gives a little elegant touch in my opinion. However, Morgan is cut from a very different cloth than me. He's a simple man. He gets the job done, quickly and efficiently. There is no…grace in the way he works. He kills not for pleasure, or the thrill. He is a man of necessity, pure and simple. Now how to take down a man like that."

Jerry tapped his fingers lazily across the arm rest. "And you believe you worked out how," the Australian commented, a dry tone in his voice.

"Oh, I know how." A wicked grin stretched across Anthony's face. "Men like that…you have to learn how to break them until there is nothing left but dust in the wind. I know exactly how to make Morgan break and you're going to help me."

Jerry just arched a brow. _Oh, really?_

* * *

"It's so strange," Georgie commented. She had got to change back into her regular clothes, and out of the itchy hospital gown. Johanna was moodily shifting on her feet, a grumpy little scowl on her face at being woken up. It was still adorable. "Everything seems still the same, but it's so different at the same time. It's like no time has passed except I know it has, and I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out," Elizabeth told her. "And you won't be alone in doing so. You have me, Jason and Johnny with you."

Georgie smiled slightly. A part of her wanted to doubt the validity behind Elizabeth words, because she never truly felt like she had someone she could really rely on. Maxie was too self absorbed in her own world that she could rarely see Georgie existed outside of being a prop to make her feel better. Mac was so lost in his job, or trying to keep Maxie in line that Georgie just fell into the background. Dillion was a mess not even worth mentioning. However against all odds, Georgie felt herself believing in what the other woman said. She could feel the heavy weight of fear and uncertainty ease up off her shoulders.

She opened her mouth to thank Elizabeth as they walked out into the hallway when someone came around the corner right in front of them. Georgie felt all the blood drain out of her face as she face to face with Lulu Spencer.

"Georgie, I…" The blond woman took a step back, looking as if she had seen a ghost and a sharp, blistering pain ripped through Georgie's head. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as her temples throbbed. It felt like her skull was going to explode as images flashed before her eyes.

_It was the park. Late at night._

_Lulu was there with Johnny. _

_They were kissing._

Georgie practically snarled, and slapped Lulu right across the face.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**ThroughtheMirrorDarkly: **I usually make a soundtrack for the lengthy stories, so I thought I'd make a mini one here.

**The Heart Knows Soundtrack:**

**1.) "May I" by Trading Yesterday**

**2.) "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding**

**3.) "Since I Found You" by Christian Bautista**

**4.) "Beautiful Girl" by Broken Iris**

**5.) "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star**

**6.) "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan (This is what I picture playing when Johnny learns about Georgie's death)**

**7.) "I Found" by Amber Run**

**8.) "The Way You Look at Me" by Christian Bautista**

**9.) "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

**10.) "The Void" by Darkness Falls**

**If you have a song you think fits the story just let us know, we will listen to it and it may end up on the soundtrack. :D**

**Also if anyone knows someone who makes really kick ass music videos of GH on youtube and is open to requests, can you tell us? We want to see if someone will make a Georgie/Johnny video to the song "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan.**

**RRS are appreciated.**


	7. All The Things You Hide

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to

try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme, TriciaWilliams521, Wonderwomom, sashahailee, fairydevilish, KLJLizFan, Black Kat64, Team Dramione, Shadow2485, Cmart54, cyn13013, QUEENADDEK, MandyLybeck, brokenangelwings16, Kathy0518, silverbellbaby, KuM8, Mel4113, kcgirl18, mif456, liasonfan96706, Fighter37, SlytherinQueen020, lrobison01, Jaylee74, Lori2279, imcck, _**for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114, Wonderwomom, Black Kat64, Shadow2485, QUEENADDEK, Mel4113, mif456, willowsangel, liasonfan96706, Aproctor18, SlytherinQueen020, KristeenW _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Thank you all for the reviews, _tish, lrobinson01, LiasonLuv, SlytherinQueen020, QUEENADDEK, Bjp, lisamccool388, Mel4113, Kathy0518, kikimoo, trini12180, leeleelayla5, kcke2pen! :D_

**Guest Reviews: **

**Tish: **I know, Georgie and Johnny would have been a super couple I have no doubt. As for Carly and Antony's schemes you'll have to wait and see. :D

**LiasonLuv: **Glad that you love it! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"**All the Things You Hide"**

Georgie sat silently on the couch.

Her arms were draped across her stomach lazily, as she watched Cameron, Jake and Johanna play on the floor just a few feet away. Her lips twitched into a small smile, she was glad that they were getting along so well. It had been a rough week and half since her grand return to Port Charles, and after leaving the hospital, she had chosen to go home with Jason and Elizabeth.

Mac had been upset with her decision, but hadn't given too much trouble. Perhaps because Jason had loomed like a bodyguard and he had realized how stupid it would be to get into a fight with the mobster. Georgie sighed slightly, and turned to face Elizabeth who folded clothes and putting them into piles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elizabeth asked, her gaze focused on what she was doing.

"Talk about what?" Georgie asked, quietly. She knew what Elizabeth was talking about, but honestly she didn't not want to talk about it. She spent most of her days trying to forget Johnny completely because the mere mention of the dark haired man brought forth image of Lulu Spencer with her lips sealed tightly to his. It felt like she had been stabbed, gutted, _betrayed. _The father of her child, someone who had been slowly easing into her heart ever since he picked her up off the Nurses Ball stage, and now she felt like her heart betrayed her.

There was a pang of longing when she imagined his face, a part of her that wanted to see him, and to talk to him. That part was silenced by anger. Once again it had seemed that she had lost out to Lulu Spencer, and there was no feeling worse than feeling not good enough. It was a feeling that haunted her for most of her life, especially in her relationships.

"The slap that was heard around the world," Elizabeth stated, with a hint of smile. "I think that Lulu is still recovering from that."

"Yeah, well," Georgie sighed. "She deserved it."

"For what?" Elizabeth was well aware of the history between the two, but she never suspected that Georgie still held such anger to slap Lulu on sight like that. She had a feeling that there was something more to it because the other woman had been avoiding the topic of Johnny as well.

Before Georgie could even reply, there was a series of rapid knocks at the door. She lifted up slightly off the couch, and shot a bewildered look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth froze, and her eyes were fixated on the door while a heavy frown was on her lips. "Are you expecting anybody?" Georgie asked, her voice quiet and light.

"Not that I know of," Elizabeth said, slowly. "Marco, can you take Cameron, Jake and Johanna out back to play on the swing set?"

"Come on, little ones," Marco lifted Johanna in his arms, and took Jake by the hand. Cameron followed after them, with a big smile at the prospect of going outside to play. It was amazing how easily Johanna had settled into the house, how easily she had shed her shyness with everyone here. It was astonishing to Georgie, but it also gave her great comfort to see Johanna being able to trust. The quartet disappeared down the hallway, and Elizabeth abandoned the towel she had been working on to head towards the door. As soon as she twisted the door handle, and blond rushed across the threshold.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Is my baby okay?"

Georgie's mouth fell open. "Mom?"

* * *

Johnny attacked the punching bag, using it to vent all the frustration and pain that had built up inside of him. His eyes were narrowed, focused and unwavering. His lips were pulled back, and his teeth bare. The contact with the punching bag was blunt, and he felt his heart jolt with each blow that landed. He felt andrenaline hum through his veins like fire, and he tried concentrating on that instead of Georgie.

Ever since the hospital, Georgie had been avoiding him.

He knew it. She knew it. Everyone knew it.

The part that bothered Johnny was that he didn't understand why. Why was there this wall suddenly put between them? He had known she was hesitant without her memories, he could see that someone had hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to remove those shadows from her eyes. If only she would let him, but ever since she had seen Lulu (and given her a smack that half the hospital had witness), Georgie had withdrawn into the Morgan household with Johanna.

"That punching bag do something to you?" Jason walked up towards him. He held out a cold bottle of water to Johnny, with a small hint of a smile on his face.

Johnny took a deep breath, glowering one last final time at the punching back, before he took a step back. He took the bottle of water, and murmured his thanks.

"What's wrong?" Jason prompted, though he had a good idea what was the matter. Elizabeth had spoken to him about how Georgie had been acting, and Jason had noted a big change in Johnny's disposition as well.

"I feel helpless, Jason," Johnny admitted, running his hand down his face. "She is right there. I can touch her, I can see her. She is so close, yet she is so far away from me. How am I supposed to make this right?" The dark haired Italian couldn't hide all the pain in his voice.

"I don't have the answers," Jason shook his head, lightly. "I just know that the more you push, the more Georgie is going to fight you."

"She is already fighting me," Johnny replied, screwing the lid back onto his water as he sat down on the bench. He grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. "And I don't know why. How am I supposed to be there for her like I need to be if she won't let me?"

Jason sighed, and sat down beside him. "Look, I understand where you are coming from," he told the other man, his tone firm and unwavering. "There was a time Elizabeth was the same way. Where she would push me away when she needed me the most because she felt that she should be able to handle things on her own. I, once, left believing that, but time pulled us back together. The next time she tried to do it, I saw that she wasn't trying to push me out of her life. She didn't need me to be her hero, she just _needed_ me there. That's all she ever wanted."

Johnny hummed underneath his breath. "I'm not sure Georgie needs me," he told Jason, his chest constricting painfully.

"She does," Jason assured him. "She might not know it, but she does. Just give her time."

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if I can. I've waited so long, Jason. I dreamed of a day that Georgie would come back to me, I never believed it possible," he shook his head, lightly. "I never believed in miracles, but seeing her on that stage that night…I can't lose her again. I just can't."

* * *

Lulu stood on the edge of the pier with her arms wrapped around herself to shield her from the chill that sweep off the churning water. She stared out across the water, not truly seeing it. She was lost so deep in her thoughts, trying to figure a way to fix the mess her life had become. To try and make up for the lie that could destroy everything she had, and honestly she would deserve it.

She loved Dante. Truly and deeply loved him, not like the trivial obsessive feelings she had for Dillion, Logan or Johnny. She had been young, impulsive, mistaking lust for love and acted without thinking about others feelings. In essences, she had been her father's daughter. She had come a long way in three years, had grown up a lot and accepted the harsh reality that was life. She had learned instead of blaming others, she learned to accept her mistakes and own up to them.

But with Georgie's reappearance, Lulu could feel that feeling well inside of her. The urge to runaway before her life crumbled around her. Obviously with the smack heard around the hospital on some level Georgie must remember something. A knot twisted violently in her gut, and Lulu closed her eyes. "If I could go back, Georgie," she whispered out, "I would."

"Well, you can't and isn't that too bad?"

Lulu turned and found herself confronted with Sam, who had a sneer on her face. "I suggest you get over your moral crisis, and keep your trap shut. Don't forget, I know what your part in everything was, so there is no going back. No, we are going to move forward with our plan now that the Jones girl is back among the living," Sam stated, her eyes glittering with rage, desperation and it turned Lulu's stomach. "We should have never stopped anyways. You had what you wanted. Johnny was alone, heartbroken, and you could have had him all to yourself. It's not my fault your guilt stopped you from sealing the deal."

Lulu shook her head, her jaw clenched. "It was just supposed to be you and I, Sam. I would help you get Jason back, you would me get Johnny. No one was supposed to be hurt! But then you came up with the brilliant idea to bring Diego into the mix! Play the helpless heroine so Jason would come running to save you from Diego," Lulu hissed, her anger and distress clearly written on her face. "Except it didn't happen the same way as last time, did it? Where you 'killed' Diego to prove that you could handle Jason's world? Instead he came back and he killed Georgie!"

"He didn't kill her," Sam pointed out, darkly.

"He as good as did!" Lulu snapped.

Sam rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know he would go after Georgie? Besides you are the one who tricked into going to park so she could catch you with Johnny." Sam then let out a scathingly chuckle. "He pulled away from you so fast I'm surprised you didn't get whiplash."

Lulu just crossed her arms, and looked away. That had been one of the embarrassing moments of her life, and now it had been something she was completely ashamed of. A person shouldn't have to force someone into loving them, that just wasn't the way it worked.

"Georgie isn't dead. Our plan is back on. You are not blackmailing me anymore," Sam took a threatening step forward, her lips pulling into a cold smile. "Jason is _mine, _and you are going to help me take him back from that insipid little bitch Elizabeth no matter what it takes."

Lulu swallowed. "I can still tell him about you bringing Diego into town and about your plans," she stated, her voice quaking ever so slightly. She refused to let herself be drawn into Sam's crazy schemes once again.

"Do it Lulu," Sam didn't look the least bit intimidated. Instead, she look triumphant look upon her face. It wasn't pretty. "Go ahead, I dare you, but don't forget your own secrets. How will Dante fel about his angel when he finds out the lengths went to get another man?"

Lulu's face paled.

"You will help me, you little witch," Sam stated, darkly. "Or else. Did you see that fucking ring on her finger? I need her gone NOW!"

Lulu took a step back. She had always known that Sam was crazy, but it wasn't until this moment that she realized how far gone Sam really was. "What if Georgie knows something? What if Diego told her? Where is he anyways? Why after all this time is she back? Have you even considered that, Sam?" Lulu tried to point out the flaws in Sam's plan.

The brunette merely shrugged. "Diego can't show his face in Port Charles without Sonny or Jason wanting to put a bullet in his head. If he is smart, he'll stay away. As for Georgie, if she knows something…getting rid of Elizabeth and her will be like a two for one deal," Sam smiled, coldly. "I'll be in touch."

Lulu watched the brunette walk off, and her heart plummeted to her stomach. _Oh, my God, _she thought as silent tears rolled down her face. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

After the initial shock wore off, Georgie detangled herself from her mother's arms and took a step back. Confusion and disbelief written upon her face, she asked, "What are you doing here, mother?"

"Mac called me! I just got into town this morning, and oh, my gosh, Georgie," Felicia said, her blue eyes filled up with tears. "I can't believe it. I am so happy to see you!"

Georgie smiled, faintly. She knew that her mom meant that, and yet a part of her wary. Felicia had been in and out of their lives on a whim. Georgie thought she had understood, but looking at it now with Johanna…Georgie couldn't imagine leaving her daughter behind. How could a mother do that to a child without reason? If Felicia did have a reason, she never told anyone. "I'm…happy to see you to," she said, softly. "How did you know where I was?"

"Maxie told me," Felicia stated, with a half smile. "Your sister is very worried about you."

"I know," Georgie admitted, quietly. "But…this is something I need. I need time to…get better," she added, after a moment of thought. She did need the time to get better, and Jason and Elizabeth gave that to her unconditionally. If she were at home with Mac and Maxie, they would smother and try to make things better for her. No one could do that. Georgie had to do that for herself. "Do you want to meet your granddaughter?"

"I would love that," Felicia smiled.

Elizabeth watched the scene, with a big frown on her face.

* * *

Johnny pulled around back of Jason and Elizabeth's house. He got off his truck and walked up the brick pathway that led to the terrace, and paused when he heard children laughing. His head shot up, and he felt his heart clench as he watched Johanna run across the yard with a big smile stretched across her face. Her peels of laughter made a smile spread across his face, and he watched as Cameron chased her with a frog in his hands. Jake followed after, not about to be left behind by his big brother.

He saw Marco standing there, uncertain if he should interfere or not. Johnny bit back a laugh when suddenly he felt a little tug on his sleeve. He looked down and felt his breath hitch when he saw Johanna standing there, staring up at him with big brown eyes. He saw the bright curiosity in those eyes, and then slowly a smile curled on Johanna's face as she pressed something into his hand. "Hwere," the little said, with a tiny giggle.

Johnny smiled, bemused. He uncurled his hand to find a tiny blue flower, it was a Forget-Me-Not. He looked down at Johanna to find her looking at him expectantly, and he gave her a big smile. "Thank you," he told her, kneeling down so he was on eye level with her. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me."

"Rweally?" Johanna asked.

"You bet," Johnny nodded.

Johanna looked pleased, then she tilted her head. Lifting her hand, she pressed her tiny palm to Johnny's face and looked at his eyes. "Your eyes are like my eyes," Johanna whispered out, her filled with awe.

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, they are."

"Johnny?"

Johnny raised his head, and saw Georgie standing there. His heart leapt upward into his throat, and he swallowed thickly. "Hello, Georgie," he said her name, softly and reverently.

Georgie blinked in utter shock. Much to her chagrin, her heart fluttered at the sight of him and she found herself a bit breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh," he stumbled over the words, realizing that he had being staring at her for too long without speaking. He couldn't help it though. The way the sunshine gleamed through her brunette locks, highlighting all the hidden strands of gold. Her skin was glowing, and she looked so beautiful. His heart hammered in his chest, and he rose to his feet. "I had some information. For Elizabeth. She wanted to do a charity event at the gallery after the fiasco at the Nurses Ball."

"Oh," Georgie murmured, a quiet disappointment in her voice. Half of her had hoped that Johnny had shown up for her, though she immediately shove away that thought. _We're supposed to be mad, _Georgie reminded herself, sullenly. The memory of him and Lulu hurt her more than…_anything _she could remember.

"And to see…to see you and Johanna," Johnny said, with a awkward shrug of his shoulders. He watched as Johanna had abandoned him in favor of playing on the seesaw with Cameron. "They seem to be getting along very well."

"They are," Georgie nodded, slightly.

"Good. That's good," Johnny swallowed. Jason had been right, he needed to look beyond himself. He loved Georgie, and he could already say without hesitation he loved Johanna, too. He loved them, and he wanted them close. He wanted to wake up and hold Georgie in his arms. To hear the soft pitter patter of feet in his home, but Georgie…she didn't know him. She felt safer with Jason and Liz. If that is what she needed, for her and Johanna, Johnny had to learn to deal with that. "Look, Georgie, I…I am glad that you…are doing okay and I'm glad that you are staying here with Jason and Elizabeth."

"Yeah," Georgie twisted her fingers awkwardly together. Her face felt hot, and her breaths were coming in short, quick gasps. "I, uh, I have to get back inside. I promised my mother that I would let her meet Johanna, so…"

"I…" Johnny let out a deep sigh. "I understand."

Georgie gave him a wan smile. "See you around?" She asked, hesitantly. She turned around and ushered Johanna back inside the house.

Johnny watched until the door slid shut. "Yeah…see you around," he murmured, softly back. He clenched his fist tightly, holding on tight to the Forget-Me-Not.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the house, Elizabeth set about getting tea and some small snacks out for everyone to eat. She had not said a word to the blond and wasn't sure if she wanted to. "Here," she handed over the cup of tea with a frown on her face.

Felicia took the cup of tea, and studied it intensely. "I get the impression that you don't like me very much," Felicia stated, setting her cup down on the table. She eyed the brunette because there was something achingly familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had met Elizabeth before in passing, but never really had a chance to get to know her.

"I don't know what you mean," Elizabeth said, shortly.

"I think you do," Felicia countered. "I worked for the WSB along with Frisco for several years, and I know how to read someone."

Elizabeth brushed her hair out of her face, and finally turned towards Felicia. "Look…if you are going to be here for Georgie then _be here_," Elizabeth gave the woman a stern expression, her arms crossed over her chest. "She's been through a lot. A lot more than anyone should have to go through and she needs people who are doing to stand behind here and not run off at a moment's notice."

"I…I have no intention of doing that," Felicia said, shock in her voice.

"Maybe you don't," Elizabeth conceded, quietly. "But it doesn't mean that you won't."

"How dare you?" Felicia stood up. "What right do you have to judge me?"

Elizabeth jaw tensed. "You know one of the reasons I bonded with Georgie? It's because we were both abandoned by our parents, living in the shadow of a sister and that is why I am not happy you are here," she pointed a finger at Felicia, her eyes narrowed. "You've leave, and you come back. You give your children just enough hope and that is the worst thing you could ever do because you snatch it away when you decide to run off once again."

Felicia paled, a shaken look in her blue eyes. "You know nothing," she stated, her voice held a tremble. "I love my children. I love them more in the world, but how was I supposed to raise them and not feel guilty because…" Felicia cut off with a hand raised to her mouth in shock as if she had just said something she should not have. There was a long pause before Felicia cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair. "That…is not…Look, I did not come here to fight. I came here to see Georgie, and you may not like me, but I am her mother. I want to make sure she is safe and taken care of. I may not have always been there for her, but I am here for her now."

Elizabeth stared steadily at Felicia, then nodded. "Alright. I believe you, but if you end up hurting her…there is a lot of people that will have a problem with that including me. Are we clear?" She told her, pointedly. She could see the genuine pain and emotions on Felicia's face. Still that didn't mean the blond would keep her word, and Georgie was going through enough as it is.

"Crystal," Felicia replied.

* * *

"You are late!" Carly Jax was furious. She had spent the last hour pacing around her office, and _waited_. She hadn't waiting, and patience was not her virtue. The blond narrowed her eyes upon the man who entered her office, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well? You going to give me an explanation?"

"You're the one who called me back to Port Charles," Lucky Spencer shut the door behind him, and he glowered at his cousin. "You tell me."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! **

**Rrs are appreciated.**


	8. Red Skies in the Morning

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to

try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme, TriciaWilliams521, Wonderwomom, sashahailee, fairydevilish, KLJLizFan, Black Kat64, Team Dramione, Shadow2485, Cmart54, cyn13013, QUEENADDEK, MandyLybeck, brokenangelwings16, Kathy0518, silverbellbaby, KuM8, Mel4113, kcgirl18, mif456, liasonfan96706, Fighter37, SlytherinQueen020, lrobison01, Jaylee74, Lori2279, imcck,_ _narnia365, NaxiePatrinaFan47, prince2382, robinpikala, iagrl1223 _**for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114, Wonderwomom, Black Kat64, Shadow2485, QUEENADDEK, Mel4113, mif456, willowsangel, liasonfan96706, Aproctor18, SlytherinQueen020, KristeenW, NaxiePatrinaFan47, jsiebs85, robinpikala, pjcp, _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Thank you all for the reviews, _leeleelayla5, kcke2pen, Kathy0158, Liasonisthebomb, Mel4113, kikimoo, arcoiris0502, LiasonLuv, bjq, lrobinson01, Godricsgrl89, Lori2779, QUEENADDEK, truebluekit ! :D_

**Thank you for adding us to the 'Georgie' Community.**

_We apologize for the delay in updating. ThroughtheMirrorDarkly has been down, and not writing lately. She hasn't being feeling well, while myself has been to the hospital numerous of times and a lot of crap has gone down…we just lost track. We promise to do better._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"**Red Skies in the Morning"**

"It's about time," Carly huffed. "Shut the door."

Lucky's eyebrow ticked upward, but he did as she asked. "What is this all about, Carly? Has something happened to Lulu or your mom? I'm assuming that because you said it was an emergency," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You bet your ass it's an emergency," Carly practically snarled. The fact that Jason, and now Sonny, were slowly slipping out of her life and what started it all was that twit popping out Jason's baby years ago! A baby that by all rights should have been Carly's. Elizabeth was not good enough for Jason, and never had been. Jason had constantly pushed Elizabeth away, but she kept coming back! She never got the memo that she wasn't wanted, and Carly knew that Jason was only with her out of obligation. That he was lying about loving her to not hurt the nurse's delicate feelings, but her best friend deserved better. Carly was going to show him that he deserved better. "Jason is marrying your wife."

Lucky paused. There was a pang inside his chest, a cold burn that rose upward at the mention of Jason and Elizabeth. He had found that running from Port Charles had lessen that feeling, but already it was coming back. "She's my ex-wife," he mumbled out, shoving his hands into his pockets. "And I doubt that she is marrying him. She'll panic like she always does, and runaway."

"Oh, please," Carly rolled her eyes. "When she has her claws in this deep? She's had Jason wrapped around her finger for years now because of that little brat."

Lucky bit back the retort that it was Jason who was playing Elizabeth. It was Jason that stole his wife and his life from him, but rolled the tension out of his shoulders. "Is this really what you brought me here for, Carly? To have a bitchfest over Elizabeth's supposed engagement to that dead brain thug?"

"Hey," Carly glared. "Don't you dare call him that."

"I call him whatever the hell I like," Lucky snapped. "That bastard stole my child, and my wife from me. I will call him…_whatever the hell_ I like."

Carly bit back a retort to defend Jason, right away. She needed Lucky on her side and making him angry at her wouldn't do that. "But don't you see Lucky…Jason didn't have to steal anything because Elizabeth just gave it away. She gave him a son, gave him everything that she promised was only meant for you…" Carly took a step forward. "Doesn't that make you angry with her? That she abused your trust and devotion like that? I mean, at least you have an excuse with the drugs…what does Elizabeth have? Just a moment of weakness where she walked fifteen flights of stairs in the blackout for a little comfort from Jason? And now she giving him both her kids, and now he's ready to put a ring on it…and you're just going to stand here and take it?"

Lucky's jaw clenched and unclenched. "Listen, Carly, I want no part of what you are up to. I don't care about what scheme you've concocted in your head or whatever little plan you are stirring up, because your schemes always blow up in your face. I have had my life blown up apart by lies too much already. I'm not willing to risk it again."

"My plan won't fail. Not with the people that are backing me," Carly said, with a mysterious smirk. "I have all the deck stacked this time, and Muffin isn't going to see what's coming until it's too late."

Lucky snorted. "Good luck with that, but I'm not interested."

"Are you kidding me?" Carly was stunned. "After all the pain and misery Elizabeth put you through, and you don't want to get back at her? To make her remember how much she owes you?"

Lucky felt that boiling sensation in the pit of his gut, and just stomped out of the door. It slammed shut behind them, and Carly gnashed her teeth together violently. "Son of a bitch!" She cursed, and grabbed the lamp off her desk, tossing it violently across the room. Why did everyone have to be such disappointments? Why couldn't they just see that life would be so much better with Jason and Elizabeth away from each other? Or better yet, Elizabeth out of the picture completely.

* * *

"Come on, Georgie! You can't stay here holed up for the rest of your life!" Maxie's eyes burned with determination and her hands were on her hips. After practically fighting her way to the house through the dozens of guards, Maxie finally got to see her sister. She was determined to have a family day, even though part of her was still annoyed with Felicia, she was willing to put that aside.

"I'm not staying holed up for the rest of my life," Georgie defended herself, with a grumpy expression. Her arms were crossed stubbornly over her chest, and she then added, in a mumble, "Just for the next foreseeable weeks…"

"Oh, and that's healthy," Maxie stated, sarcastically.

"I don't know what you want from me, Maxie," Georgie sighed, heavily. "I have things here to do. I have to help with…stuff and I have no one to watch Johanna. I mean, Elizabeth back me up here."

Elizabeth froze in packing up the boys' toys, a startled expression flashed across her face when she was dragged into the conversation abruptly. Her blue eyes flickered from Georgie to Maxie before she looked back at Georgie with a sheepish expression. "Well…I kind of agree with Maxie on this," she said, with a slight wince.

"What?" Georgie and Maxie gaped.

"Sorry," Elizabeth shrugged.

Maxie's mouth closed and opened several times, before she stood a little straighter with renewed purpose. "See? Even Elizabeth agrees with me, and that like never happens! It's fated, we have to go out shopping now," Maxie said, as if that settled everything.

"Or it is the sign of the apocalypse," Georgie stated, half serious. "Besides," she said, with a wave of her hand, "I have no one to watch Johanna, and it's a Saturday. I'm not sure I could find a babysitter today."

"I could see if Audrey could watch her along with the boys," Elizabeth offered, after a moment. She was in agreement with Maxie, as much as it chilled her blood to admit it. Georgie needed fresh air, and to stretch her legs instead of withdraw into her thoughts whenever she wasn't tending to Johanna. This dance was one that Elizabeth knew well. It was the one she and Jason did for years. Hopefully with help, Johnny and Georgie wouldn't take so long to get it together.

"Audrey already has her hands full with your two tornadoes, there is no way I'm adding Johanna into that mess. I wouldn't want to put her out like that," Georgie shook her head, and then a glint entered her eyes. "Besides, if I'm going to have to go on a marathon shopping spree with this one…I'm dragging you with me."

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Elizabeth shook her head, her brown waves bouncing with the motion. After she dropped the boys down at Audrey's, she was heading to her studio to work on her art. Jason had made her promise to always take a day to go work on it because he didn't want her to give up on it. It was his belief in her that had her painting more, and now she was selling them at auctions, even had a few hanging in the gallery in town. "That's not a good…just no. No. That's not good."

"Why not?" Georgie fought back a smirk. If she was going to be dragged into this, she wasn't going to be the only one. "You even said it the other night that you missed hanging out with the girls. We are girls. Hang out with us."

Maxie made a face, but managed not to say a nasty retort out loud. Instead, she took a deep cleansing breath. If it meant she got to hang out with her sister, then she could deal with Lizzie Webber and her mother for a day.

* * *

_Johanna. Johnny._

_Johnny. Johanna._

Johnny kept tossing the names back and forth inside of his mind. No matter what he did to keep himself busy his thoughts always came back to Georgie and Johanna. He longed to be there in that house with them, and keeping his distance was eating him up inside.

_Johanna. Johnny._

He wasn't the kind of man that got miracles. He wasn't the good man. He wasn't some kind of hero that got a happy ending at the end of the day. At least, he believed that until he saw Georgie up on that stage and for the first time in years, he felt a spark of something in his chest.

Hope. It was a spark of hope.

Those eyes on Johanna. Oh, seeing his eyes on his daughter's face struck him like a lightning bolt. This was his daughter. He had a child. A family. A family that was so completely unlike his in every way, and that was a beautiful thing. Georgie and Johannna were the light in the darkness of this town. _Johanna, Johnny. _It had to mean something. In his heart, Johnny knew that it did. Wherever Georgie had been, she had remembered him. She hadn't forgotten, she hadn't given up on him. He wasn't about to give up on her. Not when he just go her back.

"Johnny," Jason's voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" Johnny muttered, intelligently.

Jason arched a brow.

Johnny looked a bit sheepish, and cleared his throat. "Marco sent us word that Spencer was spotted going into the Metro Court, and into Carly's office," he informed Jason, neutrally. He saw the flash in Jason's eyes, the quick burst of anger that was hidden behind a veil of coldness.

"What is that bastard doing back here?" Jason ran a hand down his face in aggravation. He gritted his teeth together, and he stared down at the reports on his desk. It was like the dark clouds were rolling in, and a storm was on the horizon. "I want guards watching him, and Carly. I don't want either of them anywhere near Elizabeth, or the boys."

"Understood."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

Next Chapter: The girls shopping trip does not go as planned, and danger is closer than they think while Johnny gets to spend quality time with Johanna.

Sorry, it's a bit of a short one. ThroughtheMirror has been busy, and hasn't been writing lately. Myself have been to the hospital and a lot of stuff lately. We promise to try to be better at updating. Thank you so much! J

1.) Lucky is not going to be redeemed. He will be treated just like Sam.

2.) Maxie will be redeemed, but later on.

3.) "Red Skies in the Morning" is a reference to an old sailor's poem. "Red Sky at Night, Sailor's Delight. Red Skies in the Morning, Sailor's take Warning."

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

RRs are appreciated.


	9. Interlude: Villains

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to

try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme, TriciaWilliams521, Wonderwomom, sashahailee, fairydevilish, KLJLizFan, Black Kat64, Team Dramione, Shadow2485, Cmart54, cyn13013, QUEENADDEK, MandyLybeck, brokenangelwings16, Kathy0518, silverbellbaby, KuM8, Mel4113, kcgirl18, mif456, liasonfan96706, Fighter37, SlytherinQueen020, lrobison01, Jaylee74, Lori2279, imcck,_ _narnia365, NaxiePatrinaFan47, prince2382, robinpikala, iagrl1223 _**for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114, Wonderwomom, Black Kat64, Shadow2485, QUEENADDEK, Mel4113, mif456, willowsangel, liasonfan96706, Aproctor18, SlytherinQueen020, KristeenW, NaxiePatrinaFan47, jsiebs85, robinpikala, pjcp, _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Thank you all for the reviews, _kcke2pen, retiredlady, kikimoo, trini12180, Liasonfan75, Kathy0518, BeachGirl114, QUEENADDEK, arocoiris0502, Lori2279, lrobinson01, Bjq, no scruples, Guest, truebluekit, tish! :D_

**Thank you for adding us to the 'Georgie' Community.**

_We apologize for the delay in updating. We have been extra busy this holiday season, trying to get everything done and Winchestergurl4life had to have surgery, also I am working on getting my first book published so we've busy bees. Please forgive us._

**Guest Reviews: **

Tish: Thank you! Here's a little filler to hold you over until the next chapter!

Guest: Thank you so much! He will eventually. Who knows Georgie and Johnny may find their way back together sooner than you think. :D

**If we didn't get to your review, we apology. It's hard to keep up who we answer to because sometimes Winchestergurl does it, and sometimes I reply. We really need to get on point, but sadly the Holidays have only made our craziness worse, lol. Happy Hols!**

This interlude lets us have a little insight to some of our villians. :D

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

"**Predators and Prey"**

**ANTHONY ZACHARRA**

It was like playing a game of chess, except there was more than one opponent upon the field. It was all about out maneuvering and deception, to make a carefully calculated move and make sure your opponent suffers because of it. Anthony Zacharra ran his fingers across the board, his eyes studied the board very carefully. Anthony had been playing chess since a child. It was one of the only good things his pathetic excuse for a father had ever taught him. He knew every inch of the board, and had set it all up to favor him. He had machination in place that no one could fully prepare for, and he relished in thought of watching everyone burn.

First things first, however.

He needed John back underneath his thumb. He couldn't have his unruly son running about with Morgan any longer. He couldn't afford to look weak any longer. In order to do that, he needed to cripple Morgan in the worst way imaginable. He must admit a bit a guilt on that part. Or as much guilt as a man like him could feel. Elizabeth Webber was a good woman. Sadly, she had thrown her lot in with the losing team. He also needed to deal with Claudia. His pathetic excuse for a daughter was good for adding chaos to the mix, but over all was an unknown element. Anthony did not like being in the dark about anything. If he were the puppeteer, this just would not do.

As for Johnny's little prodigy, Anthony would use her to insure his legacy. Once he had the child and the mother in his care, he could make Johnny dance to any tune he played.

* * *

**CLAUDIA ZACHARRA**

To say that Claudia Zacharra had a rough life was an under statement of the biggest kind. Claudia stared up at the ceiling, her chest moving up and down slowly as Sonny slid out of bed. She waited until the door was shut, and she heard the shower turn on. She let out a sigh as she sat up and pulled a robe around her to cover her naked form. She always felt sick after sleeping with men, after letting them use her and letting them think they were in control. It always left an angry sickness inside of her heart, and being with Sonny was the worst.

The man was a hypocrite of the worst kind. At least, she knew what she was and didn't try to hide behind a kind façade. She knew what kind of monster she was. He might truly regret what he has done. Maybe he sensed the noose tightening around his neck, knew that his was coming, but he had no way to stop it. Not now anyways. Claudia smiled thinly, as she twisted the ring on her finger.

Sonny was such a creature of habit. He always would shower after sex, and then have a drink. Over the last few months, Claudia had taken to get his drink for him. She popped open the jewel on the ring, revealing a hidden compartment full of a white powder. It was a lethal little thing that she had procured off the black market. She tapped her hand along the powder to fall into the drink. Her dark eyes watched in a cold detachment as the powder dissolve into the drink.

There might have been a time Claudia could have been redeem. A time were she might have been a better woman than the monster she was now. Someone like Elizabeth Webber, or Georgie Jones. But that time had passed a long time ago, and she had done too much to take back. She had became the very thing she despised, but there was not turning back now. All Claudia had in this world was her power and her 'little brother'. There wasn't a day in her life she prayed that Johnny never found out the truth about his birth, and it was the one thing that Anthony still managed to hold over her head to this day.

Soon that wouldn't be a problem.

Claudia clicked her ring back in place just as the bathroom door opened up, and she picked up the two glasses in her hand. She watched Sonny walked into the room, the swagger had been long since lost in his step. His ribs were visible and sticking out. If she could manage any feeling of guilt, she would almost feel back for the fate she was delivering to him. "Drink?" She held out the drink that didn't have the poison.

Sonny's eyes narrowed.

Claudia's smile didn't falter in the slightest. It was like watching a blind shark trying to sniff out the blood in the water. She was careful to not let her pleasure show when he took the drink that he assumed to be hers. Sonny didn't trust her, but she always expected that. She took a drink of her drink lightly, and watched he swallow down his poison.

Claudia was a monster, and she was damn proud of it.

* * *

**JERRY JACKS**

Jerry Jacks was not a dumb man.

He knew when he was being played, but to what end, he did not know. He ran his fingertips across the file that had been delivered to him, and yet he couldn't find it in him to believe what was written in there. It was too easy. Too simple. Anthony Zacharra would have relished having this kind of information on him, and yet he let it go so easily. It meant that the other man had something up his sleeve. Was the information fake? Or was there more to it?

The burn of the alcohol slid down his throat, and he stared around at his MetroCourt room with a vague amusement. He couldn't hide the smirk when Carly realized she couldn't have him thrown out. Good ol' Jax came through in the end. He honestly didn't deserve a brother so loyal, and he did try to repay him when could. But Jerry was a selfish kind of bastard, and that was hard to change. Alexis tried as much as she could, and part of him wanted to try for her.

He just didn't think he had any good left in him. He had done too much, and come too far to take it back now. He was resigned to his fate. That one way or another he would meet his end, mostly likely on the end of a bullet. Or in the bay with fishes. Jerry placed his hand on the file, staring at it intently. He needed to verify this information, and from there…

He would figure out what to do with his problem called Anthony Zacharra.

* * *

**UKNOWN**

She had gotten_ away_.

Thunder clashed above, and the rain slammed down against the windshield. The road was barely visible in front of him as he pressed down harder on the gas peddle. His jaw was clenched and his teeth gnashed together. His hands clenched and unclenched around the leather steering wheel. He _couldn't _believe she had gotten away. Anger boiled in his veins like molten lava, his trust in her betrayed once more. He allowed her too much freedom, he had realized too late when he had come to. Allowed himself to put too much faith into her once again, and she had slipped away. Hadn't he done everything for her? More than anyone else ever had? He had move heaven and earth for her. He had let her keep that bastard's child, even offered to raise her as his own.

The car sped along the highway at neck breaking speeds, but he didn't slow down. She was already back in Port Charles. He was certain of it, and it just made the rage inside him burn hotter than ever before. All that he went through just to have her and be with her, and she had to go and do something like _this_. She just could never be true to him! Not like the way he was for her!

He caught his dark eyes in the reflection, and perhaps years ago, he might have seen the madness burning in his gaze for what it was. Now he was too far gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! We promise to try to update with a real chapter by the New Year if time will allow us to.**

**Read and review! Thanks! :D**


	10. Is It Enough?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **_When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth._

**Pairings: **Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

**Timeline: **2011, _Alternate History_

**Things You Need To Know: **_Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_

**Inspiration: **Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to

try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

**Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank **_Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme, TriciaWilliams521, Wonderwomom, sashahailee, fairydevilish, KLJLizFan, Black Kat64, Team Dramione, Shadow2485, Cmart54, cyn13013, QUEENADDEK, MandyLybeck, brokenangelwings16, Kathy0518, silverbellbaby, KuM8, Mel4113, kcgirl18, mif456, liasonfan96706, Fighter37, SlytherinQueen020, lrobison01, Jaylee74, Lori2279, imcck,_ _narnia365, NaxiePatrinaFan47, prince2382, robinpikala, iagrl1223 _**for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!**

**We would also want to thank **_JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114, Wonderwomom, Black Kat64, Shadow2485, QUEENADDEK, Mel4113, mif456, willowsangel, liasonfan96706, Aproctor18, SlytherinQueen020, KristeenW, NaxiePatrinaFan47, jsiebs85, robinpikala, pjcp, _**for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Thank you all for the reviews, Liasonfan75, kcke2pen, bjq, Kathy0518, kikimoo, lrobinson01, arcoiris0502_! :D_

**Thank you for adding us to the 'Georgie' Community.**

_An actually chapter! It must be a miracle! :D We replied to all reviews as ThroughtheMirrorDarkly. _

_ThroughtheMirrorDarkly: Winchestergurl is still taking it easy so she asked me to handle the reviews. Its much easier on a computer than a phone, so I'm told, lol._

**Guest Reviews: **

INSPIRED BY SONGS:

"Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne

"Photograph" by Ed Sheeran

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**"**

**"**

"**Is It Enough?"**

**"**

**"**

The mall was as ever bustling with people. The noise level was almost deafening unless you stepped into a shop, and even then, it wasn't quiet. _Especially_, Georgie thought, _when you had a sister like Maxie who spent all her time being about fashion that she would drag you to what was she believed was stylish. And expensive. _Georgie balked at the price tag on the lacy black shirt and she placed it quietly as she could back on the rack while Maxie had her back turned. She had to bite back a smile when she saw Elizabethand Felicia trying to stay away from the blonde tornado. It was like watching a practiced dance as Maxie fluttered from rack from rack, and Georgie couldn't deny that Maxie did have an eye for style.

No one could stop Maxie from flinging herself into the changing room with an arm full of clothes, and it would be a while before she came out.

"Hey," Felicia nudged Georgie's arm lightly.

"Hmm?" Georgie came out of her thoughts.

"How are you doing?" Felicia asked, with genuine concern. "Feeling okay?"

"Mom," Georgie huffed out.

"Georgie," Felicia mocked the same tone.

Georgie gave her a grudging look, but her mother's smile didn't falter. With a sigh, Georgie brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I am alright. It's a bit…strange, walking around and doing everyday things. It's even stranger not to have Johanna by my side," she said, her brows furrowed slightly. "I don't know. I'm not going to break, if that's what you are worried about."

"I have never thought you breakable," Felicia gave a small, sad chuckle. "You are one of the most resilient people I have ever had the pleasure of having in my life, and even more so as my daughter. That has never been more clear to me than when I got the call that you were alive."

Georgie felt an ache in her chest. A dull ache that once was something much, much more. The ache that came with the absent of a parent, make even more cutting by the fact that her mother and father had chose to stay away.

"You know I regret it," Felicia told her. "Not being there like I should have been for you girls. There is so much I missed, and I have no one to blame for that but myself. I just hope…that you both can give me a chance to prove that I mean to stick around this time. To prove that I do love you."

"You don't have to prove that," Georgie told her, visibly softening. She had never doubted that her parents loved them. She just knew that for whatever reasons, they weren't able to show it or give it like normal parents did. Whether those reasons were good reasons, or crappy ones was up for debate. "I know you care. I've always known that. I just don't want to put my faith in someone who has let me down time and time again."

Felicia barely held back a flinch. "I know I did."

Georgie rolled the tension from her shoulders, and she caught Elizabeth's eyes. The petite brunette stood only a few feet away, but she was eyeing Felicia carefully. "I can't say I willing to trust you right away, because I'm not. Given time however, I might be able to learn how to try," she offered, after a long moment.

Felicia drew in a deep breath, the nodded. "That's all I can ask."

Elizabeth watched them for another moment, but once she saw the tension leave both women, she ducked into the changing room. Georgie tapped her foot against the floor waiting for Maxie and Elizabeth to get out of the changing room when she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Her spine straightened, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. But when she turned her head to look, there was no one there. A frown twisted at her mouth, but it was instantly lifted when Elizabeth and Maxie walked out of the dressings rooms at the exact same time.

In the exact _same _dress!

Georgie barely was able to repress a snort of laughter, and ducked her head while pressing her fingers to her mouth. Felicia just bit her lip and turned her eyes up towards the ceiling when Elizabeth and maxie caught sight of each other.

The slimming blue dress did look good on both women and their silhouettes. It made their blue eyes pop, but so did the sight of each other. The twin looks of disgust that appeared on both their faces was truly comical. Maxie couldn't believe that Elizabeth had any taste in clothing, and was kind of pissed that she looked really beautiful in the outfit. Elizabeth couldn't believe that her and Maxie would agree again today, let alone on clothing. It was a sign of the end of the world, just like Georgie had joked.

"Ugh," Maxie swept back into the dressing room without so much as another word.

Elizabeth just shook her head with a light laugh. "Somehow I don't think she is going to buy that dress," she whispered out, conspiratorially to Georgie and Felicia.

"Even if she doesn't, you definitely should," Felicia encouraged, with a light smile. "It looks really good on you."

"You think?" Elizabeth blinked.

"Definitely," Georgie nodded, in agreement.

"Then maybe I will," Elizabeth said, thoughtfully. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. It was hard sometimes to comprehend that other people thought she was pretty. She didn't think she was something so special, but Jason made her feel special. He made her feel beautiful and happy and things that she had never truly felt with anyone else. They had gone through so much together, been through so much, and come out stronger for it. The only regret she had was that it took them so long to get things right. If they hadn't let other interfere and stepped up for themselves, they would have been together years ago. But Elizabeth couldn't complain.

She went back into the changing room, and slipped out of the dress and back into her normal clothes. Folding the dress over her arm, she made her way out. A small frown filtered over her face when she didn't see Georgie or Felicia right away. Running an eye over the store, she saw them off in a corner by a mirror where Felicia was holding a black silk dress up to tempt Georgie.

Her life may not have turned out like others had planned, but Elizabeth couldn't have pictured a better life for her or her boys. Nor a better man to share it with. Lucky and Ric had never made her feel this way, and well, Zander had been more of her friend than an actual relationship. She didn't hate any of them, there all had a place in her past and if she was honest, they had led her back to Jason. It might have taken her a while, but she had chosen to take the long way home. And that was what Jason was to her. _Home._

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the person until she had ran right into them. The dress dropped to the ground, and a low curse slipped out of her mouth. "I am so sorry," she apologized, kneeling down to pick up the dress. The person knelt down, too. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Elizabeth?" A voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

Her head jerked upward in shock, and panic. "Lucky?"

* * *

"Mom, I do not have money for that," Georgie told her. She had never been the dressy type. That had always been more Maxie than her. Jason had given her money in a bank account knowing that anything she had had long since been sold, or tossed away. She didn't feel right about using his money. She had always made her own way, and she would do so again.

"I'll buy it for you," Felicia told her.

"Mom, why don't you go and try something on? Maybe you can wear it on your date with Mac," Georgie said, trying to shift the focus off of her.

Felicia flushed. "It isn't a date. It's just…an outing with an old friend."

"And who are you trying to convince, mom? Me or yourself?" Georgie just arched a brow at her.

Felicia pursed her lips together. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't have romantic feelings towards Mac. There was a part of her heart that always had his name on it. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said, turning away from Georgie to hide the blush on her cheeks. That blush disappeared when she saw an old man approaching them. There was something about him, the way he was grinning that made all the blood drain from her face.

"Ah! If it isn't the lovely Georgie," said the old man. "I've heard so many things about you. I have to admit that I had hoped to see my granddaughter with you."

Warning bells went off inside of Georgie's mind, she remembered Jason and Elizabeth warning about the man and how insane he was. Her hand snatched out grasping her mother's arm tightly. "If I have my way, you never will," Georgie snapped, her voice breathless with fear. "Let's go, mom."

"Now not so fast!" Anthony Zacharra hissed, his smirk taking on a sharper edge. "Here I make all this effort to meet you, and your going to go running off? That is rude. I do not tolerate rudeness, or did my Johnny not tell you that?"

"He isn't your Johnny," Georgie snapped. Anger like whitehot coals burned her from the inside when he dared mention Johnny, and she felt her teeth gnash together. Where was Maxie? Where was Elizabeth?

"He will always be my son! Mine!" Anthony growled, angrily. "That bitch of a mother tried to take him from me, and I killed her to keep him from her. She was my wife, you mean nothing to me."

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter!" Felicia glared.

Thankfully, the encounter went no further because Milo was by their side in an instant. "Get him out of here," he ordered two of the guards, and Anthony just cackled.

"You think this is going to stop me," he said, between his nasally laughter. "You are all fools!"

Once Anthony was out of sight, Milo turned to Georgie with regret on his face. "I am so sorry, Georgie," he told her, with a deep frown. "We didn't realize that Anthony was here. We were alerted to a possible security leak when one of our men didn't report it. It was just a diversion to get to you."

"Oh, God," Felicia put a hand to her forehead.

Georgie felt her stomach twisted. "What about the man that didn't report in? Is he…" she trailed off.

"Knocked out," Milo told her. "Nothing, but his pride and a bump on his head is wounded. We were lucky."

"This time," Maxie decided to show up at the worst possible moment. "Was that Anthony Zacharra I saw get dragged away?" The blond demanded.

"Not now, Maxie," Georgie glowered at her sister.

"If not now when? When you are in the hospital? Or how about when you are in the morgue?" Maxie demanded, angrily. "We just got you back, Georgie. We can't lose you again!"

Georgie bit her lip, and shook her head side to side. She didn't not want to have this conversation, especially when she knew what exactly was going to come out of her mother and sister's mouths. "Let's just get Elizabeth, and go home," Georgie said, sourly. The day had actually started off so promising, but now it was firmly in the dumps.

* * *

"Lucky," Elizabeth grabbed the dress, and stood up. She took a step back away from her ex, with a wary expression on her face. "When did you get back into town?"

"Just today," Lucky smiled. "I can't believe I ran into you. How have you been doing? How is Cameron and Jake?"

"They are good," Elizabeth eased just a fraction. She had to admit that Lucky seemed like he was doing okay. Even though any love between them had been obliterated, she was happy to see that his eyes clear as day and his face looked healthy. She always knew that Lucky could beat his addition, the only thing standing in his way was himself.

Lucky hesitated, then looked down at his feet. After a moment, he raised his gaze back up and he asked, "Does Cameron ever ask…"

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Lucky…I hate to hurt your feelings, but he doesn't. He doesn't remember a lot of the time, and while he has made mention of you every once in a great while, he doesn't ask about you or wonder where you are," she told him, as gently as she could. Despite how they left things, Elizabeth would not be unnecessary cruel. She reached up to brush her out of her face, and she felt her blood go cold when she saw Lucky's eyes land on her engagement ring.

"You…" His eyes widened, an incredulous expression on his face. "You are really engaged to him, aren't you? Elizabeth what the hell are you thinking? He is nothing, but a thug who is going to get you killed!"

"Lucky," Elizabeth tried to keep her voice controlled, "you are not in my life, you haven't been in my life for a very long time. You're opinion has no bearing on my life. So take your opinion and shove it."

"You are making a mistake, Elizabeth," Lucky shook his head side to side. "He will always put the mob first before you. Didn't you learn that the hard way before? Sonny and Carly will always been holding his leash, or have you forgotten that?"

"A lot of things have changed since you've been gone Lucky," Elizabeth told him, coolly. "Maybe you should go see your dad or Lulu. I'm sure they would be happy to fill you in on it all."

"Is everything alright here?" Milo asked, sharply. He was eyeing Lucky as if he were something he was insect he was debating on squishing. Maxie and Felicia flanked Georgie's side as the group came upon Lucky and Elizabeth.

"Yes, everything is fine," Elizabeth replied. Her blue eyes flickered towards Lucky for the briefest of moments, and she said, her tone flat, "Goodbye, Lucky."

Lucky didn't reply. He watched the group, and their guards with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just didn't understand it. He didn't understand how Liz could put her and her boys lives on the line. Didn't she care that any day she could end up with a bullet in her back? His teeth gnashed together, and he let out a deep breath. "It's not my place," he whispered out.

"It should be," a voice behind him said.

Lucky whirled around, and blinked. "Sam?"

Sam arched a brow. "I'm surprised to see you back in town. I thought Jason and Elizabeth had run you out of town for good."

"What do you want Sam?" He asked, flatly. He had no illusions that the woman wasn't up to trouble. There had been a turning point that they both had missed, a point where they could have strived to be more than the pain and misery they let swallow them up. They both missed it, too busy looking at the past.

"Oh, nothing," Sam said, with a nonchalant roll of her shoulders. "I just thought you might want a friend to talk to since Elizabeth gave you the brush off."

"We're not friends, Sam," Lucky told her, gruffly. "You made that abundantly clear when you dumped to chase after Jason. I guess, I got the last laugh because he's too besotted with Elizabeth to spare you a second glance."

Something dark flashed across Sam's face, then was gone in the next moment. "Then why does he call me, Lucky? He is always asking me to help out with his problems, and even helps me with my private investigating. If he was so head of heels with Elizabeth then why keep his involvement with me a secret from her?" Sam spun the lies from her lips like they were the God's honest truth. She had a lot experience in lying. It didn't help with the kind of childhood she grew up with, and what she did afterward. But Sam was too engrained in her ways to change now, she was past the point of no return and she didn't even know it. "If he didn't feel it was wrong, he wouldn't have to. I have to say I pity Elizabeth. She will be devastated to have her world turned upside down once and this time it will be so much worse because it will be coming from Jason."

Lucky clenched and unclenched his fist as he watched her sashay away. He tried to tell himself that Sam was lying, that there was not an ounce of truth in the words she spoke. But Jason did take Sam back after she slept with Ric, was it impossible that he might be letting Sam back in if he hadn't already? He tried to tell himself that it wasn't his place, that he shouldn't get involved that Elizabeth was a big girl.

But the problem with Lucky…

He always saw the girl that needed saving, never the woman she had become. He opened his cellphone and dialed in Carly's number. He drew in a deep breath as she picked up after the second ring. "I'm in," he said, and after he uttered the words, he felt damned.

* * *

Audrey Webber hadn't been thrilled with the mob becoming part of her granddaughter's life, but she had adapted. It didn't hurt that it was clear that Jason was completely devoted to his family, and ran the busy cleaner than Sonny ever did and kept the crime in Port Charles at a low. "Ah, Johnny," she said, as the young woman walked around the corner, his foot steps creaking across the wooden floor. "I had wondered when you would show up."

"Audrey, you look as lovely as ever," he told her, with a charming smile.

Audrey scoffed. "You might be a smooth talker to all those younger girls, but it took a lot more than that to sweep women off their feet in my day, young man," she said, good-naturedly.

"Then I shall ever endeavor to win your favor," Johnny said, not the least bit phased. It was routine for him and Audrey to trade repartee. "I missed a call from Georgie. I was in the garage and I didn't have my phone on me. I take since you are watching the kids that they are out?" He asked, his dark eyes flickered towards the yard where Johanna had Cameron, a rather reluctant Cameron, playing tea party while Jake was playing with his cars. The sight of Johanna brought a smile to his face that he just couldn't hide.

"As always," Audrey commented, then paused. She looked between Johanna and Johnny for a split second than was struck with an idea. "I am honestly getting to old for it."

"You? Too old? Never," Johnny said.

"These old bones may look spry, but I'm getting along in age," Audrey told him, flatly.

"But your spirit is ever youthful."

Audrey snorted, and shook her head. Narrowing her eyes, she pretended to look contemplating. "You know I think I could use a little nap, would you mind…watching the children? Just for a little while?" She blinked up at him, innocently.

Johnny turned a look at her. He could swear that Audrey was up to something, but he couldn't put his finger on what. His thoughts were interrupted by Johanna's laughter, and he took in a deep breath. He hadn't had the chance to spend any time with her yet. Shouldn't he seize this chance while he could? "Alright. I'll watch them," he agreed.

Audrey sprung up out of her patio chair, and smiled. "You are such a gentlemen," she said, patting his arm before going into the house through the backdoor.

Johnny swallowed thickly before he mustered up the courage to walk across the lawn. The sight must have been an amusing one, a grown man scared of a little girl. But she wasn't any little girl. She was his daughter. He watched her turn her little angel face up towards him, and blinked curiously. Cameron saw his chance and abandoned the tea party to race cars with Jake.

"Hey, there," Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hello," she replied, with a sweet smile.

"So…uh, you throwing a tea party?" He glanced at the blue table that was covered in pink plastic tea set with Sleeping Beauty on the front of it.

"Mhmm. Cameron doesn't like it thought," Johanna said, wrinkling her nose in such a way that she didn't understand why he didn't like it.

"Well, I like tea parties," Johnny tried not grimace when that came out of his mouth. The sacrifices of a father, he told himself. It was all worth it to get to know his child.

Her eyes lit up with delight. "You do?"

"Yes," Johnny smiled.

Johanna immediately shoved a plastic cup into his hands, and poured him imaginary tea before chatting away. As shy as she had been, Johanna was no longer. It was like coming over here and agreeing to join her tea party was all that was needed for her to come out of her shell even a little bit for him. Despite sitting in a chair that was way too little for him and he would endure some ribbing from the guars who snickered at the sight, Johnny wouldn't trade this moment for the entire world.

"I ams so happy to be's here. I didn't get to plays like this…" Johanna abruptly cut off, and her smile dropped.

Johnny's heart clenched at the sight, and he set his little cup down. "Didn't get to play like this…?" He asked, after a moment. He had seen that look before. On himself when he was a child under Anthony's care.

Johanna smile quivered. "I don't wants to thinks 'bout that." Then suddenly she was on talking about flowers, and Johnny watched her with a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _What happened to you, baby girl? Where have you and your mommy been all this time? _He thought as he fought back his emotions. He didn't want to scare her, didn't want to break this fragile trust she had paced in him. He raised his head when he heard the back door open up and he saw Jason standing there with a grave look on his face.

* * *

Jason was waiting as soon as they got home.

"Anthony approached you?" Johnny demanded, worriedly after the children were talking upstairs to watch a movie.

"Yes," Georgie said, her eyes watching as he paced the floors like an angry lion about to lash out. She should find the sight unsettling, but instead she found it rather…enjoyable. Oh, God, was she getting turned on by watching him getting work up? What was wrong with her? "He said he wanted to see Johanna."

"What?" Johnny whirled around, the blood drained completely out of his face. He always knew his father had an obsession for control, to control him and his life. He had hoped…God, he was such a fool. He raked his hands down his face, and pinned Georgie to the spot with a look. "That's it. Jason, do you see have that guest room cleared?"

"Yes," Jason nodded.

"Do you mind if I crash here for a while?" Johnny asked.

"What?" Georgie blanched. Having Johnny so close when she isn't certain what she feels for him? That was not good idea. No, there couldn't be a worst idea on the face of the earth. It would just make everything…much, much more complicated.

"Of course, you can," Elizabeth assured him.

"Elizabeth," Georgie looked at her in betrayal.

Elizabeth shrugged, with a sympathetic smile.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to go get the guards informed of the situation, but first…Elizabeth, can I talk to you?" He looked at her.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. When he didn't start talking, she blinked with realization. "You meant alone. Okay. Bye," she waved at Johnny and Georgie before she followed Jason upstairs.

As soon as they were out of the room, Georgie looked at Johnny in confusion. "What are you playing at?" She demanded. "Moving in here? Don't tell it's not to get close to me and Johanna."

Johnny gave her an exasperated look. "Georgie, I am moving in to protect you and Johanna. Being here closer to the two of you is merely a side benefit, one that I can't say I'm not happy about," he told her, honestly.

Georgie bit her lip when the perverted part of her brain told her what other side benefits could he offer, and she stood up from the couch. "Maybe I'm not comfortable with you being here. Did you ever think about that?"

"I did which I stayed away, but we don't have the luxury to think about what's comfortable for us right now when our child is in danger," Johnny told her, not believing she was being so stubborn. No, that was a lie. Her stubbornness was one of the reasons he loved her. "My father…he is insane. And I'm not talking about your regular garden variety Port Charles insanity. He can make Helena Cassadine look sane on his worst day."

Georgie's shoulders slumped slightly. "That bad, huh?" She whispered out. She could feel her resolve against him slipping up.

"Look I know that you don't remember me. I understand that having a complete stranger trying to insert themselves into your life that you aren't even sure what kind of life it is, can be confusing and scary. But I want to be here for you," he told her, his voice damn near pleading.

Georgie's eyes flickered up to his, and there was a flicker of doubt. He hadn't done anything to truly to earn her distrust, especially when it came to Johanna.

"I am committed to this. I am committed to you and Johanna," Johnny told her, his voice barely more than a whisper. His heart ached in his chest because when he stared at her, it felt like she was close, but so far away. "Why won't you believe me?"

At the word commitment, Georgie stilled. Her anger resurfaced with volcanic intensity along with the image of Lulu's tongue down his throat and she turned with her arms folded across her throat. "If you are so committed to me, even back before I got kidnapped, then why were trading spit with Lulu Spencer?" She asked, coldly.

* * *

Lulu stood in from the vanity, with her hands braced on the sides of the sink. She felt like she was crumbling from the inside out with the weight that set upon her shoulders. She glanced back at Dante's sleeping form that she could see through the door and her stomach knotted together. She didn't know if he would forgive her if he knew what she was capable of.

She wasn't that person anymore. When Georgie had 'died', it had broke something in her. Before then she had never had any true bad consequence of her action, except her accidental pregnancy with Dillion. But most days after the abortion she could push that to back of her mind, so she didn't feel the guilt.

Georgie's death wasn't so easily forgotten. Every other corner, she ran into someone else mourning the loss of Georgie and she mourned, too. Georgie had tried to be a friend to her, and she was a good friend. Lulu hadn't been a good friend in return, and whatever hell that Georgie went through…

Lulu had a hand in that. Not intentionally, but did that really matter? She wasn't that person anymore, but that didn't change the past. Nothing could, but she didn't think she could get past what she done. She didn't think she ever had.

Georgie's return has stirred up old festering guilt, and Sam's threat had backed her into a corner. Grasping the cell phone, she picked it up and dialed in a number. "Hey," she replied, watery when the person picked up. "I'm fine…okay, that's a lie. I'm really not. I…I need help, and I'm not sure where else to turn."

* * *

"Kiss?" Johnny stared, blankly. "What kiss?"

"Oh, don't pretend!" Georgie snapped. "I saw you two at the park! You kissing Lulu!"

A horrible realization flooded through Johnny that left him feeling sick to his stomach. He barely held back the bile that rose up in his throat. The night that Georgie was strangled…she had seen Lulu throwing herself at Johnny. _Oh, God. She saw it and assumed the worst. She ran away and straight into the person that kidnapped her, _Johnny leaned against the mantle to keep himself steady upon his feet when he felt like his knees were going to buckle out from underneath him. It took him several seconds to find his voice, and to his horror, it shook. "G-Georgie, that wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh, it wasn't?" Georgie lashed out. "What happened Johnny? Did you trip over your feet, and you tongue just landed in mouth?"

"Would you just listen to me for a second?" Johnny demanded, harshly. He couldn't let her go on thinking that he hadn't been true to her. For years, even after her 'death', he had been faithful to her. There wasn't a person like her in his entire world, no way for her to replaced and he wouldn't even try.

Georgie fell silent, but her expression was stubborn. Her eyes glared at him like daggers, and her lips were twisted down in a painful frown.

Johnny took a deep breath. "Georgie, I don't know how I can make this any more clearer," Johnny ran a hand down his face in frustration. He closed his eyes tightly, and took a deep breath before he opened the back up. With his hands clasped together, he took a half a step towards and he stared straight into her eyes. "I know you don't have your memories, I know that you doubt me, and I understand it. I do, but there had never been anyone else for me after you! It's _you_! It has always been _you_, and even if you walk away, even if you shut me out of your life, it will _still _be you!"

Georgie felt her jaw tremble. His expression was one of devastation and longing, his voice hoarse with pain and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore it. "Then why did you kiss her?" At his confused look, Georgie let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Johnny, I remember…seeing you with Lulu at the park! I remember seeing you pawing at each other and kissing!" _Pawing was too strong a word, _the reasonable side of her came from the back of her mind, but she wasn't in the mood to be reasonable. Even now, she felt hurt and disgusted by the image that wouldn't leave her mind.

"Georgie," Johnny shook his head.

"What was it, Johnny?" Georgie asked, scathingly. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she glowered at him. She would not let his sad look get to her. "If it wasn't what it looked like then what the hell, was it?"

"She _kissed _me and I _shoved _her _away_! I went to the park to meet with you, Georgie. I was standing there waiting for _you, _and Lulu came up to me. I didn't expect her to do that when I had made it perfectly clear that I love you!" He shook his head, his throat clenching painfully. His breaths were ragged and sharp. "Baby, I love you. I would never…never to that to you. You have to believe me."

There was a beat. A moment where their eyes clashed, locked in a silent battle of accusation and desperation for understanding. Somewhere in her heart Georgie knew he told the truth. Even though her head said one thing, her heart knew this man, loved this man. She gnawed on her lower lip, and shifted on her feet nervously. "I am going upstairs to bed, Johnny. It's been a long day, and I can't think straight right now," she breathed, tiredly. "Can we…can we just do this tomorrow?"

Johnny almost said no. He wanted to hash this out, and get the air cleared. But he couldn't deny that she looked tired and after what his father (he used the term loosely) did, he couldn't blame her. "Fine. But we will be talking about this again," he said, leaving no room to argue, And I am staying. Elizabeth and Jason have an extra room, and I want to be here just in case. We can't be too careful with my father on the loose."

"Johnny, there are guards outside," Georgie started to say.

"I won't leave you or my daughter," Johnny interrupted, sharply. "Just let me do this for my family. Please."

Her heart jolted in her chest when he called her and Johanna his family, and when he looked at her like that, she couldn't argue with him. She nodded quietly and headed to bed.

* * *

"Lucky did that?" Jason looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't heard out Lucky's mouth before. I guess, I was more disturbed by the fact that he still feels so angry after all these years," Elizabeth sighed, resting her forehead into the crook of his neck. He had his arms loosely wrapped around her, and she hated that he had to go back to work. But with Anthony running loose, she'd rather be safe than sorry.

"I'm sorry," Jason told her, softly. "I know that you still care about him."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You know you are amazing," she said, running her fingers down his arms and entwining there fingers together as she pulled her face back enough to look him in the eye. "The first chance he gets Lucky bad mouths you. He always did, no matter what kind of troubles were going on your life. But you…you are kind, compassionate, and…so much more than I ever hoped for."

"Elizabeth," Jason said, softly.

"I am sad for Lucky. I am sad for Laura and Luke and Lulu but there is not place in my heart that has Spencer written on. It says Jason Morgan's property written on it," Elizabeth assured him, before placing a lazy smile upon his lips.

"It does?" Jason grinned. "Then I guess I have Elizabeth Webber's written on mine."

Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear before they kissed slow, softly, savoring this calm moment. It was over all too soon, and when they pulled apart, Elizabeth looked at him, soulfully. "Promise that you'll be careful?" She clutched at his hands.

"Always," Jason promised.

* * *

_The dream came to Georgie slowly._

_Laughter, spinning in circles. Someone holding her hand. Then everything came sharply in to focus. "You know if your family or friends knew you were hanging out with me they would not be happy," Johnny warned, with a lazy smile on his face._

"_Well, Johnny, you should know that I don't allow other people to pick my friends or dictate how I run my life," Georgie told him, with a pointed look. _

_Johnny's smile turned a bit sad for all of a moment. He quickly tried to hide his emotions with a wolfish grin as he leaned in towards her. "I'm no good, Georgie. A mobster's son, who will eat you alive," he purred, wickedly._

_Georgie snorted. "Is that supposed to be a deterrent? It might have the opposite effect you are looking for," she told him, playfully hitting him on the shoulder and laughed when he pretended to fall. She reached out towards him, and he seized the opportunity to pull her down with him. She landed on top with a noise between laughter and a yelp while Johnny didn't even bother to hide his guffaws. _

_Slowly their laughter died away as brown eyes stared in dark, nearly black ones. Johnny shifted his hold from her wrist, sliding his hands up his arms then came to a rest on her shoulder blades. "I really am not a good person to be around, Georgie," Johnny said, his tone turning seriously. "You should listen to what everyone says. I am no good, worthless mobster that will never be anything different than his fath-"_

"_Stop," Georgie ordered, pressing her fingers to his lips. "Don't listen to what other people say. More often it coming from the mouth of some self righteous hypocrite. I don't care what the rumor say. I know the truth about who you are, and you are a good person. A person that I like."_

_His eyes brightened, but not enough to erase the shadows of doubt. "Damnit, Johnny," Georgie said, frustrated with his sudden pity party. So she did the only thing she could. Georgie grabbed Johnny's face with both hands and slammed her mouth on his. There was a split second before Georgie's mind caught up with what she had just did, and she pulled back staring into Johnny's equally startled face. _

_The air around them sizzled, and crackled. The tension buzzed between them, taunting them like it had for weeks and this time neither one could ignore it. Slowly, their face drifted back together and lips touched lips…_

Georgie startled awake, sitting up rapidly in her bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she stared around the darken room, bewildered and confused. Her eyes glanced over at Johanna, who still soundly in her bed just seven feet away. Smoothing the hair out of her face, Georgie felt as if the whole world had once again shifted right out from underneath her feet.

It _hadn't _been a dream.

It was a _memory_.

Georgie placed a hand to her chest, so many emotions rose up inside of her. So sharp, so agonizingly strong and she found herself throwing off her covers. She stumbled towards the door, and she got out into the hallway. Her eyes met Elizabeth who was leaving the bathroom, looking a bit green. "Liz, can you watch Johanna?" She asked, not feeling comfortable leaving Johanna by herself.

Elizabeth blinked. "Sure. The boys are asleep, and Jason is out right now," she agreed, then tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. I'm not sure. It might be wrong, it might be right," she answered, half-heartedly and continued down the hallway. She didn't have time to answer those questions. Not with the revelation she had just had. She practically ran down the hall to the room he was in and when she twisted the handle, she found the door was unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open only to find the bed empty. With a light frown, she looked around the room only to find him leaning against the wall with his back turned to her, staring out the window. "Johnny," she called out.

Johnny tensed, then turned from the window. His dark eyes were filled with concern and confusion. "What is the matter? Is everything okay?" He asked.

She stood there paralyzed for a second, not knowing what to do then an overwhelming feeling of love for him washed over her. Her heart expanded in her chest, swelling up with so much love as memories of them together rushed through her mind in jumbled and broken pieces. The first time they met, their first date, the first time they fought, the first time they made up. The night they had made Johanna…It wasn't all of her memories, but it was enough. It was enough to make her remember him.

She remembered loving this man, and she still did.

Georgie's footfalls were silent against the wooden floor as she walked up to Johnny. He stayed quiet and watched her warily. With a shaky hand, she reached up and ran her fingers across his jaw. "I like your stubble, it's kind of sexy," she whispered out. She watched his eyes widened and his sharp inhale. Before he could say a word, she reached up and kissed him.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! Don't kill us for the cliffhanger!**

**RRs are appreciated.**


	11. Dreams Don't Come Free

Disclaimer: I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

Summary: When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth.

Pairings: Liason, Georgie/Johnny, Dante/Lulu

Timeline: 2011, Alternate History

Things You Need To Know: Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D

Inspiration: Well, we've always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to

try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.

Wow! We could not believe the turn out for this story, thank you so much! We would like to take this moment to thank Intlwink03, Of Elfin Blood, Twisted Musalih, bjq, butterflyliz, leeleelayla5, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, Farrah Lea, aphass, brae76, Dreamer0293, Mirage Rules, Miss Raye, chipsandsalsa, leezee, lprg77, rebates912, elocin28, kcke2pen, mimi12294, McAliceKatePotterGHShield, mbrunberg1, ilovedana53, kikimoo, maddiemom, E-Nizzy, BeachGirl114, toyshellme, TriciaWilliams521, Wonderwomom, sashahailee, fairydevilish, KLJLizFan, Black Kat64, Team Dramione, Shadow2485, Cmart54, cyn13013, QUEENADDEK, MandyLybeck, brokenangelwings16, Kathy0518, silverbellbaby, KuM8, Mel4113, kcgirl18, mif456, liasonfan96706, Fighter37, SlytherinQueen020, lrobison01, Jaylee74, Lori2279, imcck, narnia365, NaxiePatrinaFan47, prince2382, robinpikala, iagrl1223, vlalita, Allison428, Tweety83, daseyisluv, truebluekit, LivLuvsTahoe, Princess Rinoa, starr316, imcck, Lessa246, KristinaDEllis for all the follows! You ladies and gents are wonderful!

We would also want to thank JesseJamesSaint, Twisted Musalih, lisamccool388, lmccarthy, retiredlady, trini12180, Bryantk82, TJStevens, angelbg, brae76, Dreamer0293, butterflyliz,kcke2pen, Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg, bjq, kikimoo, maddiemom, BeachGirl114, Wonderwomom, Black Kat64, Shadow2485, QUEENADDEK, Mel4113, mif456, willowsangel, liasonfan96706, Aproctor18, SlytherinQueen020, KristeenW, NaxiePatrinaFan47, jsiebs85, robinpikala, pjcp, ImLuvinMyThesaurus, daseyisluv, Draco and Hermione Malfoy, starr316, PurpleWitch25565, Princess Rinoa for all of the favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Thank you all for the reviews, arcoiris0502, kcke2pen, kikimoo, trini12180, Liasonfan75, jsiebs85, bjq, truebluekit, Mel4113, Kathy0518, lrobinson01, Guest, Lori2279, Guest, Guest, Leki-Reti, journey4eva, KristinaDEllis! :D

Thank you for adding us to the 'Georgie' Community.

An actually chapter! It must be a miracle!

I'm sorry for not getting around to the reviews! I promise to do better this time around, but here's a chapter to make up for it. Sorry again.

Author's Note: I know it's been over a year for an update on this baby. There were many things that led to this. First off all, me, ThroughtheMirrorDarkly have several other fics that take up my time, not to mention I lost all my writing (original works and fanfics) several months back, and it's been slow going from there. I had intended to come back to this earlier, but after all that, we really were having trouble with it. So we talked about it, and got back into the story and hopefully updates will not take so long. Thank you all for being so amazing, and the patience you have given us. Bless you all. :D

Inspired by the song:

"No answers" by Amber Run

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

"Dreams Don't Come Free"

Johnny is sure he had just died and went to heaven. Or that he was dreaming as his left arm wound around Georgie's frame, and pulled her tight against him. His mouth which had been tense underneath the assault of her kiss, softened with a groan and his right hand snaked up her back to bury itself in the soft tresses of her hair so he could tilt her head back so he could deepen the kiss. He felt like a drowning man, and Georgie was his only source of air. The keen longing that had been stowed away in his heart, burst, and need burned through his veins like a quickening. He had _missed _this so much. He had missed her so much, and the painful void that had been inside him ever since her 'death' was filled up with the love he felt for her.

His emotions hit him like a tidal wave, and it took all of his strength to keep from falling to his knees. _God, let this be real, _he prayed, feeling a tremble run from his head to toe. He would go to church every damn day if this moment was real, and not some cruel illusion that his mind made up. His lungs burned and seared with need for air, and with great regret, Johnny pulled his lips free. His forehead pressed against hers, and he barely managed to speak around the knot that was in his throat, "This is real? You remember? You really remember?"

Georgie nodded, tearfully. "I mean, not everything. I don't know what happened to me, or why I was taken away, but I remember _you," _she whispered out, her voice raw. "I remember _loving_ you."

That did bring Johnny to his knees. He sank down onto the ground, and Georgie fell with him, because he couldn't let her go. He pressed his face into her hair, and pulled her tightly towards him. He had dreamed of this for so long, and his heart was torn between jumping in head first, or not daring to believe it. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," he choked out.

"This isn't a dream. I swear this is real," Georgie sobbed. "I swear I'm real, and I'm here."

Johnny felt his heart shudder inside of his chest, and he pressed his mouth against hers, the feel of her managing to heal a wound that had festered inside of him for so long. Just before he could lose himself in her, a scream tore them apart.

Georgie was out of his arms, and on her feet in an instance. "Johanna! That was Johanna!" She nearly shouted, and took off out of the door with Johnny right on her heels. The two of the dashed down the hallway, and reached the room to find Elizabeth holding a crying Johanna.

"She had a nightmare," Elizabeth told the other mother, quietly as she passed Johanna into Georgie's arms. "A really, really bad one. I wasn't able to calm her down no matter what I did."

As Georgie held Johanna tightly, Elizabeth met Johnny's gaze over her shoulder, and he saw the graveness in those blue eyes. No words needed to be said, he knew what Elizabeth was thinking. That Johanna had seen something traumatizing, and while Georgie didn't remember what happened, Johanna did. The nurse patted his arm as she passed, and left the two to comfort their daughter. She wanted to stop by her boys' room, and pray for how lucky her and Jason had been all these years. And pray that they continued to be safe.

"Mommy, yous wasn't here," Johanna cried.

"I know, baby," Georgie whispered, her heart in her throat. "I'm sorry. I won't leave again, alright? I'll stay here the rest of the night to keep the nightmares away."

"So will I," Johnny promised.

Johanna dared to peek at Johnny, those brown eyes filled with tears. "You promise?" She asked, wobbly.

Johnny didn't think there wasn't a thing in this world he wouldn't promise this little girl, if it was in his power to do so. He was already wrapped around her little finger, and would end up spoiling her rotten, he just knew and he didn't care one bit. "I promise," he said, softly. He reached out, carefully to stroke her hair back from her forehead.

It took them a great while to get Johanna settled back down enough for her to fall back asleep. Johnny laid on one side of the bed while Georgie laid on the other, with Johanna curled up against her chest between them. What had been a heartfelt moment, of Georgie remembering him, soured by the fact that someone had hurt Georgie, and by extension hurt Johanna, too. Johnny cursed mentally, and he swore that he would find whoever did this to them. However, right now, he had to focus on them, and figuring out where to go from here. "Does she have nightmares like this often?" Johnny had to ask.

"Yeah," Georgie sighed, softly. "She does."

Johnny nodded, slowly. Silence reigned through the room, with only Johanna's adorable snores to break the silence every so often. "We need to make an appointment with Kevin Collins. See if he can't recommend someone for her to see, you know that?"

Georgie's shoulders slumped on a sigh. "I know. I just hate it. She shouldn't have nightmares. She should be a carefree little girl, and it's not fair that she doesn't have that," she said, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault," Johnny said, quietly.

"It is though," Georgie countered, sadly. "Whatever I did, I somehow got the attention of a psychopath, and now my child is paying for it."

"You did nothing wrong, Georgie," Johnny told her, sharply. "You didn't ask to have your death faked, any more than you asked for whatever followed. It's not your fault. We are going to find the person who did this, and we'll hold them accountable. They will never be able to touch you or Johanna ever again. I promise."

Her eyes clashed with his for several moments, and her hand reached out to entwine with his. "I believe you," she told him, lightly. His thumb brushed the back of her knuckles, and after nearly a half an hour, she managed to fall to sleep. Johnny stayed awake, because someone had to watch out for his girls, and he wasn't going to let them down ever again.

* * *

The morning came too swiftly, but Georgie was thankful that Jake and Cameron provided a good distraction for Johanna so the little girl didn't have time to think about her nightmare. However, Georgie had no such luxury, and she scrubbed the plate clean with more ferocity than before. She stared out the large window, and at the backyard, watching the kids play as if they had not a care in the world. That gave her a measure of comfort, knowing that Johanna was able to bounce back from her nightmares, but she shouldn't even had to deal with them in the first place.

"Kids are amazing, aren't they?" Elizabeth said, softly. Her arms crossed over her chest, and a dirty rag in one hand and Pledge cleaner in the other. "How resilient they are just astounds me every time. Cameron will scrap and bruise his knee, and walk it off better than some adults I know. And Jake…he acts like he's invincible at times, so much so it scares me." Her blue eyes flickered to Georgie's back because the other woman had been tense this whole time. "Johanna has that, too. That resilient heart."

"I know. I see it every day, and thank my lucky stars that she is able to handle this mess better than I," Georgie replied, dropping the plate into the dish drainer. She wiped her wet hands off on a rag, and turned to face Elizabeth. "She doesn't seem to remember much of the nightmare, and after Cameron wanted to play hide and seek, she was back to normal."

Elizabeth nodded, patiently.

Georgie's shoulder slumped, and she tunneled her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to talk about it, because talking about it makes it more real, and I don't know how to fix this," she admitted, with cheeks red hot with shame.

Elizabeth reached out, taking the younger woman's hand and give it a comforting squeeze. "Georgie, it's alright not to have all the answers. It's alright if there isn't a quick fix, or if things aren't completely okay. And none of us want to push you, because we know that you are going through a lot right now yourself, but I think you really need to set up appointment with Kevin Collins. Not for just yourself, but for Johanna," Elizabeth said, gently. "Whatever happened to you…it was unthinkable. So much so that your mind has blocked it out, and literally made it unthinkable. Johanna doesn't seem to have that. She remembers, and it's hurting her."

Georgie blinked back tears. "I know. Before Port Charles…I had to comfort her the best I could because I didn't know what to do, or where to start," she said, her voice choked. "I just knew I had to keep moving, but I guess, I need to stop running and turn and face this."

"Would it help you if I told you that I've been to Kevin Collins myself?" Elizabeth asked, quietly.

"You have?" Georgie said, surprised.

"Yes. He is the most understanding person you'll meet, and he won't judge you, no matter what. You see, I had a lot of baggage that I had to deal with. Beyond the mistakes I made with Jason, or the mistakes he made when it came to me. I had to work through because I knew if I didn't than I would hold onto it, and it would color my entire world," Elizabeth admitted, without faltering. She accepted that she had her flaws, and that she wasn't perfect, and that she had to work through the aftermath of past regrets and mistakes to be able to get to a better, happier place. "It would be like a ticking time bomb, and when it went off I'd be left in this limbo of repeating the same mistake over and over. I didn't want that. I wanted to be able to go into this life I have with Jason without reservation, and Kevin Collins helped me work through those issues instead of burying them deep down inside so they could fester. I think you need that, too."

Georgie gave a light, thoughtful nod. "You are probably right. I do need to be able to face what this, and put behind him so it doesn't hurt the relationship I want to rebuild with Johnny. And most importantly, doesn't affect Johanna in a negative way. Thank you, Elizabeth," she said, softly and sincerely. "I appreciate it, and I appreciate all that you and Jason have done for us. I don't know where I or Johanna would be without it."

"You don't have to thank us," Elizabeth told her, with a sweet smile. "I always considered you a friend, Georgie, and Johnny has done so much to help keep our family safe, so it's not a hardship to do the same for all of you."

* * *

There was a blackened rage that filled Johnny's heart the more he thought about how Georgie and his daughter had been stolen right off the streets of Port Charles. How he and so many others had been left to mourn, and his hand twitched when he thought about strangling the person responsible for this. "Jason, I'm not cutting back security on your family for the sake of my own," Johnny said, sharply.

Jason gave him a stern look. "I won't be cutting back security. I'll just have someone else oversee it for the time being. You have enough on your plate without worrying about Elizabeth, me and our boys," he stated, very serious. "You need to focus on Georgie, and Johanna."

"And I will, but I'm not about to neglect my duties,"

"Johnny, you have a family," Jason reminded him. "You have to put them first."

"I know that. Georgie and Johanna will always be my first priority, but you and Elizabeth…you are family, too," Johnny said, turning away the desk to look at his boss and friend. "I've never had that, you know? Claudia tried in her own way, but she is too jaded and wrathful over what our father did to her."

Jason knew Claudia's history. "With good reason."

"Yes, but she doesn't change," Johnny sighed. "She just has one mind set. Power, and how to grab it so she can smash anyone she thinks has wronged her. My father…well, I'd rather not get into what my childhood was like with him."

Jason inclined his head, slightly. "I can't even imagine," he said, quietly. It was like the worst of the Quartermaine's combined with the worst of Sonny, and whole bucket of insanity added on just for the hell of it. That had been Elizabeth's colorful explanation, but it was an apt one. "Alright. I'll consider what you've said, but I know that isn't entirely why you are here," Jason said, his tone carefully light. "Does it have to anything to do with missing shipments down at the docks?"

"I don't have any leads there yet, but I have my suspicions. Once I get anything concrete, I'll let you know," Johnny assured him, with a heavy frown. There were so many players in town right now, and a great many of them had cause to try and sabotage Jason. Though whoever it was did an abysmal job of it. "I really wanted to talk to you about having what happened to Georgie investigated. We all assumed that Logan Hayes was the text message killer, and responsibility for what happened to Georgie. I was able to sleep at night a little better knowing the asshole was dead, but now? Now I know he didn't kill her. Someone took her, and I want to know who, and why."

* * *

Georgie didn't like hospitals. She hadn't minded them before her return, but all the stares and whispers made her opinion of them quickly sour. She sat in the waiting area, fighting hard against her nerves, and wished that Johnny had been able to be here. He had wanted to be a hundred percent, but a breach in the security had occurred, and it couldn't be ignored. He looked at her with such regrets before he got on the elevator and left her here to her own devices.

"Georgie," a voice came from behind her.

Georgie jolted out of her seat, and whirled around. "Tracy. I mean, Ms. Quartermaine," Georgie blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected to come face to face with her ex-mother-in-law. Her and Tracy had never had the best relationship. Not because Tracy disliked Georgie as a person, she had just disliked the fact her and Dillion had rushed into a marriage. In hindsight, all of Tracy's concerns were right. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"There was a hospital board meeting. Something about taking old files, and turning them all digital or some sort of rubbish to spend taxpayers' money," Tracy sighed, heavily. She held herself with all the dignity that came with being a Quartermaine, but her stern expression was softened by a look in her eyes. "I saw you, and at first I wasn't going to say anything, but I think I should. I just…I just wanted you to know that I'm glad that you are alive, Georgie. For all our fights, I never wanted anything bad to ever happen to you, and Dillion…" the woman went rather misty-eyed, and had to clear her throat. "He was never the same after you died. He couldn't stand being in Port Charles after what happened, so heartsick by it all. Him breaking down at your funeral when he went to talk to that Johnny Zacharra…well, it is something I don't think I'll ever forget."

Georgie felt a stab of pain hit her heart. "I'm sorry, Tracy. I know that my death being faked hurt a lot of people," she whispered out.

"Oh, don't apologize," Tracy said, gracefully wiping away the tears before they fell. She drew in a deep breath, and smiled slightly. "We all know that you didn't leave intentionally. You would never do a thing like that. We should blame the person who committed this…horrible act, and I hope they are brought to justice."

Georgie relaxed, slightly. "Yes, I suppose we should," she said, brushing her hair out of her face. "I just wish I knew who exactly that was. It'd make being angry at them a little easier."

"True," Tracy nodded, slightly. "Look, I don't want to take up your time. You are obvious here to get a check up, but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Georgie asked.

"I was hoping you'd bring Johanna to the mansion, and convince Elizabeth to bring the boys. Monica may have her head shoved up that no good Sam McCall's hind end, but some of us Quartermaine's know better," Tracy said, any trace of vulnerability erased off her face. She looked like the same fiery, and steadfast woman she always was once more. "I promise to make sure Monica isn't there, but I just…it's so quiet at the mansion. It's used to be so full of life, and then over the years…all that life was just drained out of it. One by one us Quartermaines were picked off until only Monica and I remain."

"I thought you liked the peace and quiet," Georgie pointed out.

"I like peace and quiet well enough, but this silence…it's like a tomb," Tracy said, her arms folded delicately over her chest. Her eyes were distant and filled with a great number of memories and regrets so great they rivaled the ocean. "It shouldn't be like that. It should be a place filled with life and joy and I just wish to bring that back. I'll understand if you don't want to, but I…I just hoped."

Georgie felt her heart hurt for the older woman. She looked down at her feet for a moment, and swallowed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to bring Johanna down," she said, with a slight hesitation. "Though I can't promise to persuade Elizabeth."

"Thank you," Tracy said, sincerely. "It might not seem like much, but it is more than you know."

* * *

Maxie had gotten a call from Sam, and while the blond tried to stay away from the brunette and her schemes, but there was an unsettled feeling in her gut. She said that she was certain Elizabeth was up to something, and something that had to do with Jake's paternity, which immediately sent her alert. While she tried to leave the past in the past, part of Maxie still held resentment that Lucky chose Elizabeth-even after it was perfectly clear that Elizabeth was not interested-over her. However, Maxie didn't believe Elizabeth lied about Jake's paternity because anyone with eyes could see that Jake was Jason's. And when she told Sam that, the other end of the phone got silent, and Sam had quickly ended the conversation. So Maxie showed up at the hospital, because she considered Sam a friend, and had a feeling the brunette was going to do something incredibly stupid.

So Maxie snuck past security, and was heading towards the filing room when she spotted two shadows. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she hid around the corner. She almost groaned at her luck when she heard Elizabeth Webber's voice.

"Yeah, Georgie is doing fine," Elizabeth reassured.

"She has her first appointment with Dr. Collins today, right?" Patrick's voice replied.

Maxie peeked around the corner at the mention of that. She hadn't known that Georgie was going to see Kevin, but she wouldn't know anything because as much as she tried, Georgie wouldn't open up to her. It was frustrating, and hurt her more than words could say, and while she wished she could solely place blame on Johnny, Maxie knew that there was more to it than that.

"Yes, we all talked about it," Elizabeth said, quietly. "Johanna has been having nightmares, so Georgie knows whatever happened it had to be quite traumatic. She is afraid of opening that can of worms, but she knows she needs to try to get them some closure. I just hope that they can."

"You've taken quite a bit of responsibility for Georgie and Johanna," Patrick noted, with no judgment in his tone.

Elizabeth hummed. "I just can imagine Jason and I in the exact same senario, you know," she turned casting a sad look at Patrick, and twisted the cap on her water bottle nervously. "With all that was against us, and the crazy people like Anthony Zacharra running around, anything could happen. So yes, I do feel responsible for Georgie, but it's more than that. There is this protectiveness that I feel for her. I just…I just can't explain it, and I feel that something is just staring at me right in the face."

"Well, she did babysit for you. You obviously created a bond there," Patrick said, reasonably. "She helped you when you needed it."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't explain why I felt it for Maxie, too," Elizabeth said.

Maxie from her hiding spot, felt a jolt of shock run through her. Surely she had just misheard that, because Elizabeth Webber caring about her? In what universe was such a thing possible? Leaning ever so carefully forward, Maxie strained to hear what was said next.

"You felt protective over Maxie?" Patrick asked, suitably shocked.

"Honestly? Yeah, at one point, I felt protective over her, but after the whole mess with Lucky, there is just this bitterness that sits between us," Elizabeth said, with a shake of her head. "I sometimes find myself wishing to clear the air, because while I'm not excusing what Maxie did back then, she was right about me not loving Lucky. I just let my fear cause me to make one bad decision after another in the attempts to protect myself from heartache when I should have ended my relationship with him way before it all came spiraling down, and truth be told, I forgave Maxie a long time ago. She was struggling, trying to find a way to deal with her grief, and Lucky took advantage of her as much as she did of him. Also, Maxie owed me nothing. Lucky was the one who was married to me. I just don't think she'd actually listen to me if we tried to hash it all out, you know?" Elizabeth ran a hand down her tired face, and sighed heavily. "She holds so tight onto the past, but I feel like I need to try. With Georgie staying with Jason and I, we are always going to be around each other, and I don't want that tense environment. We already had so much to worry about to add on more on top of it."

Maxie pursed her lips. She had known that when she came to visit Georgie that there was an air of tension, and she knew that it made her sister uncomfortable. She hadn't wanted that, but she was too proud to sit down and talk to Elizabeth Webber. It would mean eating a lot of crow, and Maxie hated doing that. But she loved her sister more, so maybe she could suck it up and try. She could suck it up and try to talk things out with Elizabeth, she decided. That didn't mean she was about to be friend with Elizabeth. It would be a cold day in hell when that happened.

"Yeah. Maxie is a tough nut to crack," Patrick commented, with a wry grin. "I remember how bold and cutting she was when she thought I was sleeping with you all those years ago and pursuing Robin. But after time, Maxie softened and came around."

"How did you do it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Great patience. Even when Maxie realizes she was wrong about something, it takes her a while to accept it. During that, she lashes out because it's the only way she knows how to protect herself," Patrick told her, honestly. "Her audacious behavior covers up a fragile heart, but once you win her over, you will have someone who will have your back for a lifetime."

Maxie had never felt more insulted, and flattered in a single moment than she did right then. First off, fragile heart? Puh-lease. She was tough as nails, and would claw out anyone's eyes out that dared to say differently. But he was right about one thing. When some gained her loyalty, she didn't just up and abandon them. Toeing as silently as she could, she made her way down the hospital halls, leaving Patrick and Elizabeth's conversation behind because she had to find Sam. She knew that losing Jason had left Sam messed up, because the brunette had built her entire life around Jason that she didn't know how to function without him. She understood that, but Sam was a beautiful woman who could move on to better things.

_Provided she didn't do something to ruin her chances by doing something that Jason will likely kill her for, _thoughtMaxie, worriedly. She had almost reached the end of the hallway when she heard two voices. Carly and Sam's. She was about to announce her presences, but something in her heart made her hesitant. A nagging sensation that couldn't dispel, and she found herself eavesdropping once more. _God, I need a life._

"Is it done?" Carly asked.

"Yes," Sam's voice replied. "Now, we can move onward with the second half of our plan."

"Good because the sooner that little miss perfect is out of Jason's life, the sooner that we will be back in," Carly sounded vindictive, which was all she had been. There had been a time Maxie had admired the other blond, but now? Carly had no redeeming qualities. She had sacrificed a major part of herself in order to try to keep Jason in her life, and Maxie shuddered. There had been a time she had been vindictive like that, and it still sickened her to this day.

"Well, it's going to take a little bit longer than expected," Sam admitted, sounding rather reluctant. "Maxie wanted no part of our plan."

"Are you kidding? If anyone hated Elizabeth Webber as much as us, it's her," Carly snorted.

Maxie felt her stomach twist painfully. She didn't hate Elizabeth Webber. She disliked her, of course, but not enough to do actively plan revenge against her.

"Maxie has _morals_ now," Sam laughed, bitterly. "It's almost disgusting how she pretends to be better than she actually is. She was a useful puppet before that. All I had to do was say something about Elizabeth, and she would go on the attack like a well trained dog. Now, she really has outlived her usefulness. A shame because we really need someone in the PCPD on our side, but I have a back up plan."

"Good. I want nothing to go wrong," Carly said, snappishly. "Do you have someone who can erase the video footage? I don't want Jason to get ahold of it."

"Of course," Sam reassured the blond. "I have an old contact from my conning days."

Maxie hid out of sight until the two women passed by, and were well gone before she stepped out of the shadows. _Oh, hell no_, Maxie thought, with a righteous rage burning within her. She was no one's minion or puppet. The fact that Sam, who she had thought was her best friend, talked about her so degradingly was like a icy knife to the heart. She knew she wasn't perfect, but to be judge by a former conwoman like she was nothing more than a dog? Maxie was done, she was done with Sam, and done caring about Sam. Maxie allowed the two to walk away, and her eyes glanced upward at the camera in the corner. Remembering Sam's words, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed Spinelli's number. Sam should have been more careful because when Maxie decided she was done caring, things were about to get ugly.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

NEXT CHAPTER: Johnny and Georgie sit down to talk about the future. Elizabeth finds an unexpected ally, and Felicia has an unnerving encounter.

Hope you all enjoyed! Again we would like to apologize for the lateness of this update. OVER A YEAR! Winchestergirl4life has been bugging me, ThroughtheMirrorDarkly, about it, but it was hard to pick back up after losing my writings on my computer. Finally, with good back ups in place, and I'm back in the swing of things, hopefully our muse will stick with us and get this story done.

Rrs are appreciated.


End file.
